


Cold is the Night

by LadyFogg



Category: Undrafted
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You and Pat have known each other for years but this summer, everything will change. As the two of you start to grow close, your matching tempers threaten the foundation of your rocky friendship and prevent both of you from realizing your true feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: Cold is the Night by The Oh Hellos

It was the hottest day of the summer and Pat Murray thought he might melt. Literally, melt.

The D-Backs weren't even supposed to be on the field but Ty had insisted they needed the practice. No amount of whining or convincing could change his mind, not even from Maz.

Pat stood just outside the dugout in the bright sun, sweat dripping down his face, his uniform stuck to him unpleasantly. 

"Come on, Murray, hurry up and hit  _ something _ so we can get out of here!"

"Shut the fuck up, Palacco!" Pat snapped. He was the last to practice and had been at the plate for far too many swings. The rage and anxiety had long since taken over, made ten times worse by the heat. He had stepped away for a moment, hoping that would help. But it hadn't. 

He took a deep breath but the air was so thick it did nothing to help. He stepped back up to the plate, took a few practice swings, raised his bat…and missed again.

"That's okay, that's okay," Ty assured him as Pat let out a string of swears. "Try again."

"Ty, dude, why can't the rest of us go?" Zapata asked. "We'll die of heat if we have to wait for Murray."

"Fuck you, Zapata!"

"Hey! No one's going anywhere!" Ty snapped. "We start practice together and we end it together. Now shut it!" He gestured to Dells who looked just as exhausted as Pat felt. 

Dells sighed and wound up another pitch. Pat's hands were so sweaty, the bat was sliding against his palms. He gripped it as tight as he could, readied his body for the throw...

"Vinnie, what the fuck? You said you'd be done an hour ago!"

At the sound of your voice, Pat swung wide, missing Dells pitch by a long shot. The bat flew out of his sweaty hands and soared through the air, hurtling straight toward you. "FUCK!"

You saw the bat just in time to jump out of the way. "Shit!"

"Ey, Murray, be careful! You almost hit my baby sister!" Vinnie exclaimed dramatically. He pulled you against his gross chest protectively. "You poor baby! Did the mean ginger hurt you?!"

"Vinnie, g'off!" You struggle against your older brother, punching him in the rib to get him to let go. "I'm not even that much younger than you!" 

Pat was furious with himself and unloaded his rage into a colorful array of swears. "Fucking fuck shit balls, fuck! Fucking idiot!"

"Alright, we're done," Maz declared, getting off the bench and swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"We're not leaving yet!" Ty exclaimed.

Maz fixated him with a stern look. "Ty, we're done," he repeated. "It's too hot, Murray is losing his shit, and we're all going to get heatstroke if we don't get inside soon."

Ty could never argue with Maz. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he nodded. "Yeah alright. Garvey, Dells, bring it in. Everyone's dismissed."

An eruption of cheers interrupted Pat's continued tirade. Still fuming, he headed for the shade of the dugout, throwing his helmet against the chain-link fence.

"Aww, don't worry, little buddy! Someday you'll hit the ball!" Vinnie cooed. 

Pat felt bad enough as it was but to hear Vinnie tease him in front of you made the whole situation unbearable for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

You elbowed your brother. "Stop being an ass. Come on, let's go. I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Ooo, yeah, about that…" Vinnie gave you a sweet smile. "I forgot to text you. I'm going with Ty to meet up with Nellie.  _ Sorrrryyy!" _

Pat's own rage settled as he watched yours build. You rounded on Vinnie, eyes flaring. 

"Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?! I waited for no goddamn reason?!"

"Aww, don't be upset!" Vinnie reached out to squish your cheeks, something he knew you absolutely hated. "Now give your big bro a biiiig smile!"

Without warning, you pounced on him, knocking him into the dirt. Vinnie tried to fight you off as the two of you wrestled in the dirt, a common occurrence to everyone who knew you. 

Pat gathered his things while the other guys laughed He just wanted to go home and forget about his miserable performance. He slipped away before anyone could notice.

He loved baseball with every fiber of his being and yet he couldn't hit the ball even if his fucking life depended on it. There was nothing else he'd rather do. He just wished he had half as much talent as some of the other guys.

He didn't usually drive to the field since his house was so close. But he would have if he had bothered to check the weather before he left. A thought that had suddenly occurred to him as he reached the parking lot.

"Great. Just fucking great." 

He was beyond exhausted and now had to walk home. He didn't want to text his dad to come and get him, seeing as he was a fucking adult. Which left the one option. In theory, he could ask one of the guys but he couldn't bear the thought of being alone with them, knowing they'd tease him, or worse, try to give him advice. 

Pat was just contemplating if he could make it without passing out when a voice sounded behind him.

"Hey, Pat. Need a ride?"

He turned around to find you standing behind him. Your jean shorts and tank top were caked with dirt and sand, both of which were smeared across your face and in your hair. 

Pat swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll walk."

"The hell you will! It's hot as balls!" you said, pushing past him. "Come on, my car is right over here."

A million protests came to mind, only a few having to do with the heat. He could only imagine the comments from the guys if they saw him and you getting into a car together. Vinnie would definitely have a few words.

But with a cloudless sky and temperatures pushing mid-90s, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. Since my shitty brother made me come over here, I might as well give someone a lift." 

Pat looked up at the sun and then back to your retreating frame. "Thanks," he muttered, falling into step with you.

Your car was already running and when Pat climbed in, he was met with a blast of cold air. "Shit that's nice."

You laughed as you climbed into the driver's seat. "Right? Okay. Where to?"

Pat gave you his address and sat back as you pulled out of the parking space. He scanned the direction of the field, praying no one had seen the two of you together. The guys were just cresting the hill, Maz in the lead. They seemed too preoccupied talking to each other to notice him in your car.

As you drove in silence, Pat realized it was the first time the two of you had ever been alone. You had known of each other for a long time, had met on several occasions, but that was the extent of your relationship. He realized he knew very little about you. 

Stealing a glance, he studied your profile, eyes taking in the features he had admired from afar. Maybe not admired, but definitely noticed. You focused on the road, singing along with whatever song was on the radio. He didn't recognize it.

"Tough practice?" you asked.

Pat scowled and remained silent, his anger at himself flaring back up and forcing him to look away. 

"That bad huh?" You drummed your hands on the steering wheel as you pulled up to a red light. "I forgive you then. You know, for almost killing me with a bat."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Pat exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about that and now he felt a thousand times worse. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Relax, I was teasing," you said, stepping on the gas. "It was my fault for standing outside the dugout. I've been around you assholes long enough to know shit goes flying."

"I didn't do it on purpose. It's so goddamn hot, the bat slipped."

"Isn't that why you're supposed to wear gloves?"

"I forgot them."

"Probably don't do that next time."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Tension filled the tiny space between you two as Pat sat stewing in his own anger. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't do anything right.

"You're brooding."

Pat glared at you. "I'm pissed off. I'm allowed to brood."

"Well don't, you'll get wrinkles."

"Don't you start with me too. I've had a shitty day."

"Well, let's talk about it. You'll feel better if you let it out."

Pat looked at you in surprise. His angry outbursts were well known to anyone who had seen him play. Most of the time he was told to calm down, not keep going.

"Fucking fuck!" he exclaimed, yanking his hat off and throwing it against the dashboard. "I'm such a fucking loser! God, no matter what I do I can't ever get a fucking hit! Most of the time I can't even get close!"

"Hey you got close to hitting me, that's something!"

Pat glared at you and you gave him the same shit-eating grin your brother was famous for. "It's not the fucking same. If almost hitting people with bats counted I'd have been drafted years ago."

You laughed. "In all honesty though, I know you can do it."

"How? You barely know me."

"I've been to plenty of games over the years, I've seen you play more times than I can count. You hit when you're not psyching yourself up. You just have to stop overthinking it."

There it was, exactly what he  _ didn't _ want to deal with. Unsolicited advice. "Thanks for telling me the same thing I've heard over a thousand times before. Really helps."

"Fuck you, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well, it didn't work."

The rest of the drive was done in silence. When you pulled into Pat's driveway he sighed with relief. All he could do was think about taking a long shower and passing out for a few hours.

"Thanks for the ride," he muttered, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, sure."

As he opened the car door and climbed out, the heat blasted him in the face, making him grimace. The stark change reminded him how lucky he was he didn't have to walk home. 

_ She really didn't have to drive me and then I go snapping at her. Well fucking done, Murray. _

Pat paused on his way to the front door before he turned around to go apologize. But you had already driven away. Cursing under his breath, he headed into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CSCOgJf3dk1GvoHmIMDhv

Your alarm went off and dragged you out of a very wonderful nap. Outside, the blazing sun had finally set, bathing your bedroom in dusk. You had to get ready for work but were far too comfortable to do so right away. 

After your roommate moved out, you had moved the AC into your room instead of the living room, giving you all the cold air. The apartment was silent and you reveled in the fact that you lived alone for the first time in your life. It was definitely stressful but so fucking worth it.

With a yawn, you rolled out of bed with a luxurious stretch. You clicked on the lamp by your bed, giving your room a soft glow.

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a flash of red and glanced over at your dresser. Pat's baseball cap sat where you placed it the other day. He had been in such a rush to bolt from your car he left it behind. You had no idea when you'd see him next.

Originally, you had considered giving it to Vinnie to give to him, but you knew your brother would question where it came from and you'd rather not open _ that _ can of worms.

Not that there was anything wrong with giving your brother's teammate a ride. You just knew Vinnie would make it a bigger deal than it was. Anything to give you shit.

Murray had always been an enigma to you. His temper aside, you knew very little about him even though he and Vinnie had been friends for years. While the boys always seemed to hang out together outside of practice, Pat was rarely with them, unless it was a whole team thing.

That day, when you saw him standing in the parking lot looking miserable and sunburned, you couldn't stand the thought of him walking home. Especially in the heat.

Then that famous Murray anger reared its ugly head.

_ That's the last time I fucking offer him a ride. _

You realized you had spent a significant amount of time thinking about Pat Murray and quickly focused on something else. Like getting ready for work.

It was technically your day off, but one of the other bartenders quit and you hurriedly accepted the extra shift. You hoped the boss would notice and promote you to full-time so you could quit the batting cages and have a more solid source of income.

You liked bartending. Making drinks came easy to you and you enjoyed meeting new people. Plus, the tips were usually pretty fucking great. 

When you got to the bar, there weren't many patrons. But it was a Saturday night in the middle of summer, which meant the place would be packed later.

You lost yourself in your work, moving behind the bar with practiced ease. Drinks flowed, tips were generous, and you were having a great time.

"Oh, little sisterrrr!"

Hearing Vinnie's voice made you roll your eyes affectionately. You finished serving the drink you had just made before turning around to greet your brother.

He, Ty, Maz, Dells, and Garvey had taken up the few empty stools at the bar. To your immense surprise, Pat sat at the very end, looking uncomfortable. You had never seen him out with the guys before, outside of any after-game dinners. 

"Hey, douchebags," you greeted them as you wiped your hands on a towel before tucking it under the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Whoa, whoa, that's no way to treat paying customers!" Vinnie declared. "I'm gonna have to talk to your manager."

"You're gonna have to bite me."

The guys laughed, except for Murray who looked like he didn't even want to be there. You tried to ignore him as Ty spoke up. 

"Six beers, and a food menu. Been a long fucking day."

"You got it."

You plopped a few menus in front of them before going about getting their beers. They chatted amongst each other about what to get. Pat was, of course, the exception again. He remained silent, barely glancing at the menu before handing it to Maz. If you didn't know him, you'd think he was there by himself, not his friends.

Drinks were passed out and you leaned on the counter, ready for their order. "One check or separate?"

"Separate probably? Right, guys?" Dells asked. 

Maz leaned in. "Actually, it'll probably be easier to start a tab. Pay all together at the end."

"And maaaaybe apply your family discount please and thank you?" Vinnie batted his eyelashes at you.

"Not tonight, Vin. You know I can't do shit like that on busy nights."

"Worth a try."

You playfully threw a piece of ice at him as you took everyone's order. Pat barely made eye contact with you when it came time for his.

After that, you were called to the other end of the bar to tend to new customers. You didn't get back to them until their food was ready. By that point, they were all engaged in conversation. Ty, Vinnie, and Garvey were arguing about some movie or something, while Maz and Dells discussed Dells failed hunt for a new car.

They didn't stop even when you placed their plates in front of them, only gave you nods of acknowledgment and quiet words of thanks. 

You handed Pat his food last. "You look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Cuz it's true." He took a sip of his beer before pulling his plate closer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." You made a move to walk away but something about Pat sitting there sulking drew you back. He looked downright miserable and you wondered why none of the guys were even attempting to engage him in conversation. "Alright, what's bothering you."

"Why do you care?"

You glared. At least you had your answer as to why the other guys weren't trying to cheer him up. "You can be a real asshole, you know that, Murray?"

You took a step away.

"Shit! No, wait, come back," Pat urged. "I'm sorry."

His response caught you by surprise. Cautiously, you moved back to where you were and leaned on the bar. "Fine, but if you're a dick to me again, I'm spitting in your beer."

Pat gave you a small smile and pulled his glass closer to himself. "That's fair."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing you probably haven't heard already. I fucking suck at baseball."

"Yeah, I may have heard that once or twice. Doesn't mean it's true."

"Feels like it."

You sighed and looked around. Things had slowed down somewhat so you poured yourself a rum and coke. "Then don't think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do something other than baseball. Take your mind off it. What do you do when you're not playing?"

"Usually working, or school."

You waited for him to go on. When he didn't you asked, "Really? That's it?"

He shrugged. 

"No wonder you're so fucking tightly wound!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you fucking are. Find a hobby, Murray. Something not baseball or sports-related. You need something to take your mind off things."

"He needs to get laid," Vinnie interjected. It seemed the guys had taken notice of your conversation.

You gestured in agreement. "See? That works too."

"I don't think getting laid will help," Pat said.

"You'd be surprised."

"Not that you'd know, sis. You haven't been with anyone in years," Vinnie teased.

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't have sex."

"That's true," Garvey said. "Statistically speaking, more people engage in sex than serious relationships."

"Oh really, Garv?" Dells smirked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it somewhere."

"Sure you did," Ty said. 

As he, Dells, and Vinnie teased Garvey, Maz turned his attention to you and Pat.

"Joking aside, she's right," he said. "Pat, you should find something to do outside of baseball. It'll help."

"I get that, I really do," he told you both. "It's just easier said than done."

"Doesn't have to be anything big," Maz offered. "Start small, like video games or something."

"I play video games, almost everyone does," Pat said. "It's just…" He didn't finish his sentence but you knew what he was going to say.

"Doesn't interest you anymore?" you supplied.

Pat nodded. You knew that feeling all too well. You and Maz exchanged twin worried looks.

"Well," you said. "You don't have to come up with something right away. Start trying stuff. You never know what you might like."

"More good advice," Maz agreed. "I'll help you find something."

"See, Murray, things will get better," you assured him. "Save some brooding for the rest of us."

Pat smiled wider, ducking his head. "Thanks, guys."

He seemed to perk up after that. You were called to the other end of the bar again so you had to step away from a bit. Even still, you glanced their way from time to time to check on them. 

Pat was more engaged than before, actually talking to his friends and even laughing.

Not that you noticed.

Eventually, they closed out the tab and one by one started to go home. You were busy cleaning and pouring drinks that you didn't have a chance to give them a proper goodbye.

When you finally had time to breathe, you turned around to find Pat still there, alone.

"Hey, did you need something else?" you asked, gathering the guys' plates and putting them in the dish bucket under the counter.

Pat fidgeted. "Yeah, actually. I wanted to say sorry."

"You already did."

"No, for the other day. In the car. You were being nice and I was an asshole. I'm sorry."

Truth be told, you hadn't expected him to bring it up. It was nice of him.

You smiled and poured him another beer. "Apology accepted. You wanna start over?"

He took the drink and smiled softly. "Yes please."

"Hi, Pat."

He greeted you by your first name, still smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

You picked up the last of your rum and coke and clinked your glass against his in a toast. Pat downed half his beer in one go before easing himself off the stool. 

"I should get going," he said, pulling out his wallet. The tab had already been paid for so you knew he was going to try to pay for the beer you gave him.

You reached out to stop him. "This one's on me."

His hazel eyes were filled with confusion. "But you told Vinnie—" 

"Just accept the fucking drink, Murray."

There were a few seconds of silence before he put his wallet away and lowered himself back onto the stool. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

He drank his beer slowly while you wiped down the bar. "So, what do you do for fun?" he asked after some time had passed.

"Why? You asking me out?"

"What?! No! God no, I was just asking because of earlier…" He glared as you started to smirk. "And you're fucking with me."

"You make it so easy!" you laugh, pouring yourself a regular coke this time. "You should have seen your face. Also, fuck you for the 'God no' comment."

"I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that you're my friend's sister and I'm not hitting on you."

"Cuz I'm not hot or cuz of the sister thing?"

"I never said you weren't...you're twisting my words around!"

"So you _ do _think I'm hot?"

Pat sat fuming, long fingers locked around his empty beer glass. "Stop messing with me and answer the fucking question."

"I do a lot of things," you said. "Reading, some writing, some art, some sports...whatever I feel like. Whatever interests me. And if nothing interests me at the moment, I watch Netflix and gorge myself on snacks."

Pat studied you for a moment. "Huh…" he muttered.

"What?"

"I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had."

"Bored of me already, Murray?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Thanks...I think."

Pat stayed for the rest of the night. You couldn't talk to him the whole time since you got busy again, but every now and then you'd silently refill his beer as you walked past. By the time your shift was over, your feet were killing you.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Pat offered as you removed your apron.

"Did you hang around just because you needed a ride again?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I drove."

"Then yes, you can walk me to my car."

The night was mercifully cool and you couldn't help but take a deep breath of fresh air. Pat shoved his hands in his pockets as you walked together, so close your shoulders almost touched. 

There was a comfort you hadn't felt around him last time. Maybe part of it was because you knew him a little better now, or maybe it was something else. Either way, you kind of liked it.

When you reached your car, you turned around to face him. "Well, Murray, it's been an interesting interaction, as always."

"Are you going to be at the game tomorrow?"

"Yup. Cheering my brother on as always."

"See you tomorrow then." He opened the door for you which made you quirk an eyebrow. "Oh don't read too much into it. I'm just being nice."

You laughed as you climbed into the car. "Goodnight to you too, Pat."

He took a few steps back as you started the engine. With a half-smile and a wave, he headed to his car. You followed his retreating back with your eyes, curious and amused. 

You were halfway home when you realized, he never answered whether or not he thought you were hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Of two things Pat was certain: the D-Backs were gonna lose and it was going to be his fault. 

The crowd wasn't very big which was only a small consolation. He knew he was doomed the moment he stepped into the batter's box. His team shouted words of encouragement but they fell on deaf ears. The other team's pitcher looked smug, which made Pat feel worse.

First, he swung too soon, his nerves getting the better of him. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment and he tried to ignore the insults from the other team. It didn't work.

The second time, he swung too late, missing the ball by inches. By then, he was so riled up his vision was tinted red. In the back of his mind he suddenly remembered that you were watching which made him extra jumpy for some reason.

The third ball was perfect. Right down the middle. And yet, he didn't swing, too frozen in fear and anxiety to notice until it was too late.

He was out.

Gritting his teeth and gripping the bat he made his way to the dugout. His team knew what was coming and scrambled to get out of his way as he let out a cacophony of swears.

" _ Fuck! Fucking idiot! So fucking stupid!"  _ he threw the bat and his helmet on the ground. Not being able to stand the stares and laughter from the opposing team, he ducked behind the dugout and unleashed his fury.

_ "FUCKING FUCK! _ " 

He kicked the dirt, punched the back of the dugout, and threw his gloves all while letting out every and any swear he could come up with.

Pat was so wrapped up in his anger, he didn't realize someone was calling his name until the person got closer. 

" _ WHAT?!"  _ He rounded on them, ready to tell them to fuck off, until he realized it was you. He swallowed his rage long enough to say, "Now is  _ not  _ a good fucking time." His face was covered with dirt and sweat, making his eyeblack run down his cheeks.

"I can see that. I'm not fucking blind," you said. "I was watching from the bleachers. Figured you could use a talking down."

"Just leave me alone!" Pat snapped, kicking the dugout. It felt good so he did it again and again, harder each time.

"Pat,  _ Pat! Stop!  _ You're gonna fucking hurt yourself!" you drew closer, trying to talk him down. 

Pat kept going, kicking faster and faster until suddenly he was blasted in the face with cold water. He yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards.

Stunned, he looked at you as you lowered your water bottle. "Did you just spray me with water?!"

"It was the only thing I could think of," you said. "Did it work?"

To a certain degree it had. He had stopped kicking, but now he was angry and wet.

"What the  _ fuck?  _ You didn't have to do anything. You could have just left me alone."

"If I had, you would have broken your foot," you said. "So, you're welcome."

Pat wiped the remaining water from his eyes before smoothing his wet hair from his face. He hadn't been able to find his hat which only added to his frustrations. Regardless, the water actually felt good in the summer heat but he didn't have the mindset to enjoy it.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, he leaned back against the dugout. "Why do I fucking do this to myself?"

With a sigh, you joined him, copying his stance. "Because you love it. Not the striking out part. But the game."

"Why are you here?" he snapped. "You never talked to me before. Why do you want to help me now?"

"Because you look like you need it."

"I need to be left alone."

"Do you always shit on the people trying to help you or am I a special exception?"

He could hear the anger in your voice and it made him feel somehow shitter than he already did. "You must be special."

"Lucky me."

You sat in silence as you listened to the game continue. There was something about your presence that calmed Pat down. Maybe it was your stubbornness or maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't alone. He usually needed space but with you he didn't feel like he was crowded.

After a few minutes, he realized he had been gone too long. "I need to get back," he declared with a sigh.

"Look, the game is almost done, you don’t have to hit anymore, just try to enjoy what’s left. Alright?” you nudged him with your elbow before leaving to take your place in the stands again.

Pat watched as you disappeared into the crowd before he summoned his remaining nerve to return to his teammates. They gave him wary looks as he sat heavily on the bench. 

“You alright?” Maz asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Hey, Murray, you got a little water on your...everywhere,” Vinnie said. 

Pat looked down at the wet stain running down his chest and swore. “Yeah, Vinnie, you have your sister to thank for that.”

The guys exploded with noise and laughter. Vinnie's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Patrick, you didn't!"

“Dude, that’s cold!” Zapata said with a grin. “And super fucking unexpected coming from you.”

It took Pat a moment to get why everyone was laughing. When his brain finally caught up he realized how bad that had sounded. “What? NO! That’s not what I was talking about. I didn't...we didn't...she fucking sprayed me with her fucking water bottle.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Tree asked snickering. 

“Hey, hey, that’s my sister,” Vinnie cut in. “Besides, Murray isn’t even close to her type.”

Pat grit his teeth. “What makes you think I even want to be her type? She’s fucking related to  _ you!” _

“Alright, come on guys, we’re up,” Maz said, getting to his feet. “Let’s get this inning done so we can go home.”

In the end, the D-Backs didn’t lose by all that much. Pat wasn’t the only one who had trouble and by the time it was all said and done, he felt a little better about the loss. Sore and hungry, all he wanted to do was grab something to eat and go home. 

"Pizza everyone?" Garvey asked as they started to pack up. 

"Why, we didn't win," Barone said.

"So what? You don't need to win to eat pizza."

"Makes it taste better though," Vinnie said.

"Pizza is pizza, boys," Garvey declared. "It'll do everyone some good to get some grub."

"Team dinner, no exceptions," Ty said. Everyone was too hungry to argue. 

As Pat and the guys headed to the parking lot, Pat looked around but didn't see you anywhere. He was sure you'd stick around afterward and he had to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed. 

"Pat, you can ride with me," Maz said, giving him a slap on the back. The guys all piled into their cars and headed to the nearby pizza place.

He and Maz drove in silence for a few minutes before Maz casually asked, "So...what's up with you and Vinnie's sister?"

"Nothing. We're just friends. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"We've been talking more is all."

"I saw her give you a ride the other day."

Pat swore under his breath, looking out the window to avoid Maz's questioning gaze. "She offered me a ride so I didn't have to walk in the heat."

"You two also seemed to hit it off at the bar."

"She was just being nice."

"I don't know, man," Maz shrugged. "I've never seen her offer any of the other guys a ride. And she kept looking at you from across the room, even though she was working."

Pat's stomach did a weird somersault and he couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Maz nodded. "Really."

Pat mulled over what Maz had said. Part of him wanted to believe it, since Maz wasn't one to mess with him. But he also didn't want to read too much into anything. 

"Do you like her?"

Pat swallowed thickly, his palms suddenly very sweaty. "She's alright."

"Pat, do you  _ like  _ her?"

"I don't know her that well. She's okay to hang out with, even if she likes to fuck with me."

"Well she  _ is  _ Vinnie's sister."

"Exactly."

Maz drummed his hands on the steering wheel. "I think you should go for it," he said. "In all the years I've known you, you've never really dated anyone."

A new level of anxiety washed over Pat. The thought of asking you out gave him heart palpitations. "I'm not even her type."

"Says who?"

"Vinnie. You heard him."

"What the fuck does he know? He'd say that about anyone who was interested in his sister. Don't take his word for it. Ask her yourself."

"I don't know."

Maz sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. "At least think about it, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

When Pat walked into the restaurant, he was surprised to see you already there, waving the guys over from where you had pushed a few tables together. Maz's words echoed in his ears, making his heart flutter in a way that had him scowling. 

Somehow Pat wound up sitting next to you. He tried to avoid it, especially after the conversation he just had, but it happened anyway. Not that you seemed to notice. You were too busy talking across the table to Ty. Palacco sat on your other end, his arm casually resting on the back of your seat. 

Pat thought about talking to you. But nothing he could think of sounded good enough in his head so he opted for silence.

“So, little sis, Pat says you sprayed him with water,” Vinnie said. He sat across from the both of you next to Ty and, unbeknownst to Pat, had been eyeing the two of you for some time. 

“Only because I didn’t want him to fucking break something,” you said. “I’ve done the same thing to you a thousand times.”

“That’s true,” Vinnie said. “Once. she snuck into my room with a supersoaker and unloaded on me when I wouldn’t get out of bed.”

“You guys must have had an interesting childhood,” Dells said. 

“Childhood? That was last month!”

You grinned. “It fucking worked, didn’t it.” She turned to Pat who was too busy staring anywhere else but you. When you nudged him, he met your gaze hesitantly. “You think of anything fun to do in your spare time yet?”

“It’s been less than a day,” he said. 

“So?”

Pat sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No. Nothing.”

“I thought of something when I saw you going nuts.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup!”

Pat waited but when you didn’t go on, he asked, “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Maybe. If you’re a good boy.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“I’ve been called a lot worse.”

Waters were handed out and pizza orders were taken. The conversation flowed and Pat found himself getting comfortable in your company. Most of the time you were busy talking with Palacco and Ty, while Pat was pulled into a discussion with Maz. But every now and they the two of you would share a look and a smirk at something dumb one of the other guys did. It wasn’t until the pizza came that you finally gave him your full attention again.

“Okay, so I work over at the batting cages not too far from here and just down the road there’s a laser tag place,” you said. “We should go.”

Out of all of the things that ran through his head, that wasn't close to what he had expected.

“Laser tag?” Pat asked, deadpanned. “Aren’t we too old?”

“You’re never too old for laser tag!” Vinnie exclaimed. “Come on, Murray, it’ll be fun. We can all go.”

"Who invited you?" 

"Were you only asking Murray?" Vinnie's tone was teasing and Pat thought he saw your cheeks flush.

"No, I was inviting everyone but you, Vin," you said. "Tough break, bro."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Payback from when you tried to sell me when we were kids." Laughing, you turned back to Pat. "So what do you say?"

“I don’t know…”

“We’re going, and you’re coming with us,” you told him. 

“Oh am I?” Pat asked. "Why ask if you're going to just force me?"

“To be polite. You're going, even if I have to hogtie you and throw you in my trunk.”

“You two are into some kinky shit,” Dells teased.

You threw a napkin at him, which he easily dodged. 

"I'm in," Ty said. "Could use something fun to unwind after today's shitshow."

"Me too!" Garvey interjected from the other end of the table. Pat wasn't even sure he knew what they were talking about.

“Well, if you’re going than I am  _ definitely  _ up for it,” Palacco said, shooting you a flirty grin. 

Pat felt his stomach twist as you smiled back and deep in his gut, his anger flared a little. “Fine, I’ll go,” he said a bit too quickly. “It’s better than going home and wallowing.”

You patted his knee. “That’s the spirit!”

The second your hand made contact with his knee, warmth shot through his body. It was only a moment but he could still feel it even after you pulled away. Pat hid his smile behind his glass as he took a sip of water.

After dinner was done and the checks were paid, the group gathered in the parking lot to figure out who would be headed to laser tag. Barone opted out and left with his arm around his girlfriend. Maz had to work early the next morning, so he was out as well. But not before shooting Pat a pointed look. Zapata and Tree had other plans and Fotch’s arm was bothering him so he headed home. 

In the end, it was you, Pat, Palacco, Garvey, Ty, Vinnie, Dells, and David. 

"Pat, you can ride with us," Dells said as he and Garvey headed toward his car.

"Do your back doors even open?" you teased.

"One of them does." As he reached to open the back, the handle of the door came off in his hand.

Dells looked shocked while everyone else laughed their asses off. 

"I'll take you, Murray," you offered, twirling your keys between your fingers. "I think Dells' car may explode on the way."

"That's a safe bet," Pat grinned. He couldn't help notice Vinnie giving him an unusually intense stare. "Anyone else need a ride?" Not that Pat wanted anyone else to join but he'd thought he'd ask so that Vinnie wouldn't think he wanted to be alone with you.

"Yeah, I do!" David exclaimed, joining you.

If you were disappointed by the extra person, you didn't show it. Deep down however, Pat wish you had been.

The laser tag place was practically empty, say for the lone employee sitting at the desk. He looked relieved when you all arrived, clearly bored out of his mind. After everyone paid, he escorted you to where you could suit up. 

"Teams?" Garvey asked.

"Four and four?" Dells suggested.

"Nah, too easy," you said. "Two and two makes it way more competitive."

"Yeah, now we're talkin'," Ty said excitedly. "Garvey you're with me." 

Garvey pumped his fist in excitement. 

"What about it, sis? Malzhan team up?" Vinnie asked you.

"No fucking way! You talk too much. We'll be sitting ducks," you declared. 

"Fine, I don't need you anyway! Dells will be happy to be my partner."

"Happy is a strong word," Dells said.

Pat was busy pulling on one of the vests to care about who he was partnered with. Suddenly, Palacco came up to him, holding his own vest. “Murray, switch with me,” he ordered in a hushed tone. 

“Why?” Pat asked. 

Palacco tapped the red light on Pat’s chest plate and nodded toward you. As Pat glanced your way, he saw your vest also was red, meaning you two would be on the same team. 

“You’d be doing me a solid,” Palacco said. 

“Fuck off, Palacco.”

“Come on, mate!”

“Oi, Murray!” you called from across the room. “Don’t let him get into your head. We’re going to wreck everyone here.”

Grinning, Pat gave Palacco a sympathetic shrug. “Sorry. Maybe next time.” He felt a strange sense of pride as he pushed past Palacco to stand next to you. 

“Stick with me,” you said. “I know all the best hiding spots.”

“I take it you come here a lot?”

“The owner of this place also owns the batting cages,” you explained. “Sometimes I cover a shift if he needs it.”

“How many jobs do you have?” 

“Too many.”

The employee started to go over the rules and Pat tried to pay attention, but he found he was actually excited. The other guys seemed to be too, except for Palacco. He was teamed up with David and kept shooting Pat and you looks. Pat ignored him. 

When they were allowed into the play area, you grabbed Pat’s arm and immediately pulled him in the opposite direction of the door. Everyone ignored the no running signs as the countdown started over the loudspeaker and they scrambled to get as far away from the others as possible. 

It took a bit for Pat’s eyes to adjust but once they did, he found you had led him into a small alcove on the upper level. The perfect vantage point. You crouched down and yanked on his arm so he copied you. “No one ever thinks to look up here,” you said to him. “We can sit and just pick them off as they run by. At least for a little while.”

The space was tight, forcing you and Pat close together. You smelt of sunblock and summer, with a hint of something citrus. Overall, Pat thought it was a very pleasant smell. Suddenly, you hit him on the arm and motioned below. Someone was walking your way.

With a grin, you motioned for Pat to take the shot. He grinned back, raised his laser gun and fired.

Direct hit.

You were unstoppable after that. Once your friends figured out your location, the two of you ran around the room, ducking and hiding whenever you saw someone. There was yelling and swearing. At one point, you even shoved him out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. You then whirled around to shoot Dells.

"You know these aren't actual bullets right?" Dells asked through his laughter.

"Says the losing team!" you declared as you shot Vinnie.

"See ya, fuckers!" Pat yelled and the two of you took off running before their guns reset. 

You and Pat destroyed the other teams and it was the most fun he had had in a long time.

After, when the game was done and you were announced the winners, you and Pat were handed a cheap blue ribbon with the number one on it. You passed it over to him.

"Here, you've earned it."

"It's the only award Pat will receive for doing something physical," Palacco teased.

Before Pat could tell him to fuck off, you said, "That's not true. What about the one your mom gave him?"

The guys lost their shit, Pat laughing louder than the rest.

Ty handed his phone to the employee. "Can you get a picture of us?"

Everyone squished together and you threw your arm around Pat as he showed off the ribbon. At the last moment, you both flipped off the camera.

Later that night, when Pat was finally home and laying in bed, he stared at the photo, zooming in until only you and he filled the screen. He thought about how much you tried to make sure he enjoyed himself and how excited you were when you won.

Maybe Maz was right. Maybe he should try to get to know you better. You seemed open to it. Pat wasn't sure if he was ready to ask you out, or if he even wanted to, but that was a thought for another day. He wouldn't let his anxiety cloud his good mood.

With a smile, he put his phone down and turned onto his side. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the blue ribbon sitting on his nightstand.


	4. Chapter 4

You were promoted at the bar a week later.

Excited couldn't even begin to describe how you felt. All the extra hours and hard work had actually paid off for a change. You could finally quit the batting cages. Of course, the new promotion meant you'd be working weekends for the foreseeable future but still. Steady income and a raise was nothing to brush off. 

Which was why you decided to throw a party at your place on the only Saturday you'd have free before your new schedule kicked in. 

You invited mostly the D-Backs since you didn't really hang out with anyone else. Almost all of them had said they were coming, so it was bound to be a fun time.

You set up a makeshift bar in the kitchen so you could practice making drinks. The living room was decked out with comfy chairs and bowls of chips. You told everyone to bring food so you didn't have to handle the cooking. Buying extra food for a party just wasn’t in your budget.

You played music through the TV as you got ready. It took you an unusually long time to figure out what you wanted to wear. Eventually, you dressed in your cutest outfit because if you were hosting a party, you wanted to make sure you looked damn good.

The guys arrived in batches, with Vinnie and Nellie showing up first. You liked your brother's fiancee. She was bubbly and sweet and had the patience of a saint. She was the middle child between Ty and Dells, so she had a lot of experience playing mediator. Which often came in handy anytime you and Vinnie were in the same house.

Nellie greeted you with a big hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, really good."

And you meant it. For the first time in a long time, you felt solid and like you had your shit together.

“I’m so proud of you!” she gushed. “I know you really wanted that job.”

“Thanks, Nel.”

Vinnie threw his arms around both of you, pulling you in close. "I'm such a lucky guy to have these awesome ladies in my life!" he gushed.

"Have you been drinking already?" you asked.

"No!"

"Yes, he has," Nellie smirked. "But don't worry, I've got my eyes on him."

"Yeah, you do!" Vinnie pulled her into a kiss and, while it definitely was gross to watch, you couldn't help but long to find someone of your own to grossly kiss in public.

"Alright knock it off," you ordered, pushing them apart. "Help me finish setting up."

The rest of the guys trickled in over the next hour or so. Barone and his girlfriend, Gina, brought wine and cheese, Zapata and Tree came with a huge crockpot of chili which they proudly announced was homemade. Garvey had pigs in a blanket and a plethora of dips for the chips you spread around the house. Ty and Dells lugged a keg through the door which instantly told you things were probably going to get crazy.

After that, you lost track of who brought what as your kitchen table became covered with various plates and dishes of delicious food. You stood at the island in the middle of the room, mixing drinks when Maz walked in. 

“Hey, Mazzello! What’s your poison?” you asked. 

“Surprise me,” he grinned as he grabbed a paper plate. He began to load it full of food. “Damn, everyone really went all out.”

“I was thinking the same thing! When was the last time you guys got together and partied?”

“No for awhile.”

“That explains it then.” There weren’t many weeks left before the last game of the season. Once the summer was over, life would take over, making it difficult for them to spend as much time together. “Here, I made you a classic Old Fashioned. Let me know what you think.”

Maz took the glass from you and gave it a sip. “Damn, that’s good!”

“Fuck yeah it is!”

As you reorganized the drinks, Maz seemed to study you for a moment. “I think everyone’s here,” he said. “I even saw Pat drive up.”

That was news to you. While your invitation had been extended to everyone, you weren’t sure Pat would accept. You hadn’t spoken much since the laser tag team-up. “How’s he doing? Does he seem better than before?”

Maz gave you an unusual smile. It could almost be considered smug. “He seems more upbeat at least. That was an awesome suggestion, by the way. He was telling me all about your epic win.”

“He was?”

Maz nodded, taking another sip of his drink. He glanced through the doorway that led into the living room, waving to someone. Turning back to you he said, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Before you could say anything, he was gone. 

“Weirdo,” you muttered, turning around to put several empty glasses in the sink. A moment later, you heard your name and turned back around.

Pat stood in the doorway to the kitchen holding a plate wrapped in foil. “You should never have let those assholes into your house,” he commented. “They’ll never leave.”

"Hey, Murray," you smiled. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I was in the neighborhood," Pat smiled back as he crossed into the room. He glanced at all the food, eyes wide. "Shit, there’s enough to feed an army in here."

"And then some. What did you bring?" you asked, motioning to the plate. 

"Cookies." Pat placed them on one of the only open spots on the table.

There was a moment of awkward silence as both of you tried to figure out what to say next. "Drink?" you offered.

"God yes."

“Alright, I need to practice my mixed drinks. Pick something.”

“Tequila Sunrise.”

You mixed him the drink and, for some reason, felt nervous. It didn't make any sense. You had been around Pat numerous times before. Somehow this time it felt different. It was the third time you two had been left alone in the last two weeks. 

“Your place is awesome,” he commented, looking around the spacious kitchen. “I can’t believe you rent a whole house by yourself.”

“The landlady is super sweet,” you said. “And now I don’t have a roommate anymore so I have the whole place to myself.”

“What are you going to do with the spare room?” Pat asked as you handed him his Tequila Sunrise. He stared at it for a moment before taking an experimental sip. 

“I don’t know. Maybe install a sex swing or something.”

Pat snorted in amusement and surprise, nearly inhaling his drink. You laughed as he started to cough. “Fuck! Don’t say things like that while I’m drinking!”

“That was amazing!”

“Ahh! I feel it in my nose!”

Still laughing, you handed him a paper towel so he could clean the dribble of tequila from his chin. “You’re something else, you know that?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” As you watched him clean himself up, a wave of affection washed over you. It startled you but wasn’t so unsurprising. The two of you had been spending a lot of time together lately and you enjoyed his company. "I'm glad you came.”

Pat gave you a lopsided smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The moment was broken by Palacco calling your name as he entered the kitchen. He had been at the party for some time and was well on his way to becoming drunk. You could tell by the redness of his face and the glossiness of his eyes. 

"There you are!" he smiled, sidling up next to you. "Heard you were making drinks. Why don't you make me one, love?"

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Oh, come on…”

“She said you had enough, Palacco. If she doesn’t want to make you a drink, she doesn’t have to!” Pat snapped, glaring at his teammate. 

“Hey, Murray, did you tell her how many balls you missed during practice today?” Palacco asked. “Was it...um, all of them?”

“Fuck you!”

Not wanting a fight in your house, you purposefully put yourself between them. Pat stood directly behind you, the heat from his chest nearly touching your back. It was enough to give you goosebumps. “Alright, calm down, children. Palacco, what do you want to drink?”

“Something smooth and fiery, with a little kick.”

“I can do a spicy sunset margarita…”

“I was talking about the bartender.”

Behind you, you heard Pat scoff. “As if she’d fall for that one.”

“Murray, why don’t you run along. Don’t you have Maz’s ass to kiss?”

“How about I jam my foot up yours?” Pat took a step forward, bumping into you in the process. 

You turned around to face him, placing your hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. “Pat, I got this,” you said, giving him a stern look. “Go into the living room. I’ll be there in a second.”

His eyes met yours, jaw clenched. Already you could feel his body shaking with rage, his heart beating wildly under your palm. After a second, he let out a deep exhale and left, downing half his drink in one go. Once he was gone, you breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

"Now that we have a moment alone…" Palacco began.

You whirled around to glare at him. "I'm gonna stop you right there." You weren't an idiot. You saw the flirty looks and noticed the way he paid extra attention to you. His clumsy drunk attempt at a pick up did nothing to help his case. "I’m not interested, Palacco. Sorry."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I have an idea."

“Why? You interested in Murray?”

“I’m interested in people who don’t try to start shit in my house,” you told him. “If you can’t keep your shit together, get the fuck out. Are we gonna have a problem?”

Palacco put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, I’ll play nice.”

“Good.”

You left the kitchen in search of Pat. The living room was crowded with people but you spotted him standing by the couch, scowling as he sipped his drink. There were so many between you and him, you had to worm your way through the crowd to head in his direction. But before you could reach him, you were stopped by Vinnie.

"Sis! Settle a bet!"

“Yes, you're a pain in the ass." Someone passed in front of you and then suddenly, Pat was gone. You swore under your breath. 

"No! That's not it!" Vinnie said.

You lost track of what he was saying after that. The night dragged on and you and Pat kept missing each other. Every time you tried to talk to him, he disappeared or someone pulled you into another conversation. 

Drinks flowed, food was eaten, and by the time you finally escaped everyone, you needed a few minutes to yourself. You slipped away to your room. Clearly Pat had been upset about the situation with Palacco. While you didn’t owe him any explanation, you did want to make sure he was alright. 

You no sooner sat on your bed when a voice said, "You have my hat."

Pat stood in the doorway, beer in hand. You recognized the same red cheeks and glossy eyes you had seen in Palacco and half your guests. He clearly had been drinking but didn't seem as far gone as some of the others.

You glanced over at your dresser where the red hat lay. "Yeah, you left it in my car. I keep forgetting to give it to you."

Pat nodded silently. There was something different than when he had arrived. The warmth you felt from him in the kitchen was gone and he seemed closed off.

"Are you okay?" you asked.

"You and Palacco seemed close."

His statement took you by surprise. Mainly because you weren't sure where he got that idea. You had had about as much interaction with Palacco as you had with Pat. Maybe even less. 

"We're not."

Pat wandered into the room. "He likes you though."

"Good for him. I'm a fucking catch."

Pat's face cracked into a smile and he shoved his free hand into his pockets. "Do you like him?"

"Are you  _ jealous,  _ Murray?"

"No!"

"You sound like it."

"...what if I am?"

The air shifted and your heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

Pat didn't respond. You could hear Vinnie call your name but you ignored him. Pat shuffled further into the room and sat down next to you. He put his beer on the nightstand. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said. 

“No, I don’t like him. Not like that at least.”

Pat’s shoulders seemed to relax and he gave you a smile. You found yourself smiling back, a strange shyness taking hold. The sounds of the party seemed to be drowned out by the racing of your heart. 

"You're beautiful."

Your stomach flip-flopped and you couldn't help but feel a warmth in your chest. At the same time, however, you knew he had been drinking. "Are you drunk?"

"A little."

You could smell alcohol on his breath and even though you were drawn to him, you were worried he was saying things he wouldn't say if he were sober.

"Come on, let's join the others," you said, getting to your feet. If he kept looking at you with those soft eyes you were going to do something stupid. 

As you stood, Pat did as well and caught your hand, gently stopping you. Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you looked back at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

He hadn’t. Quite the opposite. What he was doing, what he said, felt wonderful. But it wasn’t real. Only the musing of a drunk friend. You didn’t want to hold him responsible for words he probably wouldn’t remember the next morning. 

Just then, Vinnie appeared in the doorway. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "The guys don't believe me that you can do a keg…stand…" His eyes fell on yours and Pat's joined hands. "What's going on in here?"

Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, you pulled your hand from Pat's. "A private conversation which you so rudely interrupted."

"Making a move on my sister, Murray?"

"No," Pat said.

"Good cuz trust me, she's not into gingers. Blonds maybe but--"

“Not exclusively,” you argued, shooting Pat a sideways glance. 

“Still, your track record speaks for itself.”

"Vinnie, stop being a dick.”

"What? I'm just saying all your previous boyfriends were definitely a specific type."

"Shut the fuck up, Vinnie!"

You did not like where the conversation was headed and the last thing you wanted was for Pat to feel like shit. Clearly the conversation with Palacco had affected him. Your brother was adding fuel to the fire and you didn’t want Murray to lose it like he did on the field. 

“You can do a keg stand?” Pat sounded surprised, and like he hadn’t even heard what Vinnie had said other than that key phrase. 

You chuckled. “Yes, I can.”

“Fuck, I gotta see that!” Pat exclaimed. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Vinnie shouted. “You have to do it now!”

“Only if you do it first,” you told Pat. 

“Fine! I will!”

Vinnie cheered and grabbed your hand, pulling you from the room. You grabbed Pat’s and the two of you were dragged into the living room while your brother shouted, “Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!”

The rest of the party went by in a haze of alcohol and laughter. Pat sort of managed a keg stand, though he didn’t last as long as you did. Your memories blurred after that but for the first time in a long time, you felt carefree and happy. Pat remained by your side for most of the party, but at a certain point, he disappeared into the crowd as you both were pulled into separate conversations. 

Eventually, the group began to disperse. Designated drivers carried your drunk friends home and by the time the last person left, you were ready for bed. The house was a disaster, a mess of empty plates, beer bottles, and other trash.

Deciding it could wait until morning, you headed to the bathroom to clean yourself up, only to find Pat slumped over the toilet. 

"Murray, have you been here this whole time?" you asked, kneeling next to him. 

He let out a groan and began dry-heaving, clearly having nothing left in his stomach. “Why did you make me do the keg stand?”

“I didn’t make you do anything, Murray.”

“I still blame you.”

Chuckling affectionately, you immediately went into supportive-friend mode. "Okay, okay, you're alright." You rubbed his back.

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not."

"Palacco flirts with you and I get all jealous…I never drink this much…"

"Don't worry about it." The last thing you wanted was for him to pour his heart out while his head was in your toilet. 

"And then we were in your room and you looked so beautiful…"

"Murray, stop talking."

He was too far gone to listen. "I just want you to like me and I don't know why."

"I like you just fine. You don’t have to get drunk for that. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and on the couch, okay?"

"...okay."

He let you help him to his feet and over to the sink. After he rinsed his mouth out and washed his face, you carefully led him to the living room. His hoodie was covered in vomit so you helped him remove it before he flopped onto the couch.

"I should go home and leave you alone."

"Bullshit. You're going to sleep here so I can keep an eye on you. How's your stomach?"

"Hurts. Empty."

"Did you drink any water?"

"No...how are you fine? You drank too."

"High tolerance, food and water," you said. You pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over him. "Stay here, I'll be back."

He looked pale and you were worried he was dehydrated. After filling a water bottle with room temperature water, you grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and brought both to Pat. 

"Here, take small sips," you said, holding the bottle for him. Once he did as you instructed, you put the trash next to him in case he needed to throw up again. "Get some rest."

"I just…I think I like you."

"Sleep, Pat. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

He nodded, tucking his hands under his head as he got comfortable. You didn't want to leave him alone just yet so you went around the living room picking up trash. Every now and then you'd look over to check on him, but he was fast asleep. 

You tried not to think about what he said, knowing he was drunk and most likely wouldn't remember the next morning. But you couldn't help it. The way he looked at you sent your heart fluttering.

_ "I think I like you." _

But did you like him? You hadn't thought about it, yet now it was all you could focus on. You definitely enjoyed spending time with him. Before you had only ever seen him angry. Now, there was a sweetness there that you hadn’t anticipated. 

The fatigue of the party and alcohol got to you. Casting one final look at Pat, you went to your room, making sure to leave the door open just in case he got sick again. You changed into shorts and a tank top before sliding into bed. As tired as you were, it took a long time for you to fall asleep. 

Your thoughts strayed to the young man asleep in your living room, and the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pat came to consciousness feeling like shit.

His head was pounding, his mouth felt like cotton, and his empty stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. Despite this, he was comfortable and warm. His arm ached from his head resting in it all night, so he stretched it out with a yawn. He opened his eyes and immediately realized he wasn't in his room.

Confused, he slowly sat up, a soft blanket sliding off him. He tried to remember what happened the night before. Bits and pieces of the party slowly came back to him. 

His eyes widened when he realized he was at your place. He still wore his jeans but his hoodie was washed and folded neatly on the coffee table. The place looked spotless and soft music came from the direction of the kitchen.

A moment later, you came through the doorway, holding a small plate with toast and a steaming mug. "Hey there, drunkie," you chuckled. "How ya feelin'?"

Pat groaned and flopped back down on the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"That bad huh?"

You placed the plate and mug next to his hoodie and collapsed into a nearby armchair. You wore a bathrobe over your sleep clothes, which you adjusted as you tucked your legs under you.

"Did I make a complete fool of myself?" he asked.

You pursed your lips and Pat immediately thought he had. "What was the last thing you remember?" you asked.

Pat wracked his brain. What he could recall was a jumble of scenes that he couldn't put in any particular order. "Did you do a keg stand?"

You laughed, flushing with embarrassment. "Yes, I did. So did you."

"I definitely remember that." Pat swallowed thickly. "And I remember our talk."

Your shoulders slumped as you released the tension from your body. "I was worried you wouldn't. It would have made things really awkward."

Pat rubbed his eyes, trying to organize his muddled thoughts. He hadn't expected to blurt out his feelings and was absolutely mortified. However, it couldn't be undone. There was no taking his words back. "So...er…" He didn't know what to say.

"We don't need to talk about it."

Pat studied you for a few seconds. His heart sank. "I...don't want to pretend it didn't happen."

"We shouldn't."

You kept your face carefully guarded so he couldn't get a read on what you were feeling. But he knew how he felt, to some degree at least.

"I  _ want _ to talk about it. But I would like to not be hungover when we do," Pat said.

"That's fair." You gave him a small smile, which he returned. Clearing your throat, you motioned to the table. "Coffee and dry toast."

"Thanks." Pat picked up the mug and inhaled the scent of fresh coffee. "Also thanks for taking care of me."

"Well, I couldn't really let you pass out in my toilet."

"I feel like I've been thanking you a lot lately."

"You should. It's the polite thing to do." There was definitely awkward tension that made Pat shift uncomfortably. After several long moments of silence, you got to your feet. "I'm gonna clean the kitchen. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere until later."

Pat nodded and watched you go. You hadn't rejected him and the fact that you took care of him made him hopeful. For what, he wasn't sure. His feelings were a mess and the hangover didn't help. After he had some coffee and half the toast, he forced himself off the couch. 

The kitchen was a disaster. You stood in the middle of the room, trash bag in hand, looking overwhelmed. Pat came to stand next to you. "Divide and conquer?"

You handed him the bag. "Collect the recyclables. At the very least I can get some cash."

"Smart."

"I have my moments."

Pat started his task while you gathered the paper plates and leftover food in a separate bag. Slowly the silence became comfortable as you shared the clean-up. Not many words were shared but plenty of looks were when you thought the other wasn't looking.

Between the both of you, it didn't take long for the kitchen to become spotless.As exhausted as he was, Pat was glad he helped. When he looked at the time however, he realized it was almost noon. 

"Shit! I gotta go!" he exclaimed. "I was supposed to be at the field ten minutes ago!"

"Who the fuck schedules practice on a Sunday after a big party?" 

"Your soon to be brother-in-law."

"I love Ty, but sometimes I wonder about him." You studied Pat closely. "You gonna be okay to practice?"

"Better than some of the others I'm sure."

"True. If you hold off another ten minutes I'll make you a propper breakfast for the road."

Pat's stomach protested at the thought but he knew he needed something more solid than toast. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower? I feel disgusting and won't have time to go home."

"Go for it. Towels are in the bathroom closet."

After texting his dad to let him know he was fine, Pat jumped in the shower. The hot water felt amazing and he allowed himself a few blissful seconds to stand under the spray. As he washed his hair with your shampoo, he had the sudden realization that you had no doubt done the same thing every day. The sudden mental image of you naked and soapy assaulted his mind and it was all he could think about. 

He dick twitched with interest but he refused to do anything about it. Definitely the wrong time and place. Things were already awkward. He would never be able to look you in the eye if he jerked off to thoughts of you naked while he used your shower.

When he was done, he had no other choice but to put the same clothes back on. 

You had a bacon and egg sandwich ready and waiting, along with a thermos of coffee. Pat's phone was ringing and you handed it to him as he entered the kitchen. 

"It's Ty. He's called twice already."

"Fuck! I gotta go! Thanks, bye!" He grabbed the phone and his breakfast and you followed him to the door.

"Bye, Murray. Hit one for me!" you waved as he rushed to his car. 

Pat took a second to wave back before climbing into his car. He sped as fast as he dared to the field, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. When he arrived, the guys had already begun to run drills. Most of them looked as bad as Pat felt. 

"Murray, you're late!" Ty exploded as Pat put his stuff down in the dugout. 

"I know,  _ I know!"  _ He took a huge swig of coffee before digging through his duffle bag. He at least had the sense to keep his gear in his trunk so he wasn't totally unprepared. 

"Isn't that what you were wearing last night?" Barone commented, motioning to him with a bat.

Pat glared. "Shut the fuck up, Barone."

"Murray, Murray, is this  _ the walk of shame?"  _ Barone teased, loud enough for the others to hear. A few of them looked over with interest.

"I said shut up!" 

"Who was the lucky lady? Or guy. No judgments."

Pat stepped into Barone's space, "If you don't shut up, I'll shove that bat down your fucking throat."

"Hey! What's going on?" Ty asked, stepping between them. 

"Just asking Murray who he slept with last night," Barone grinned cheekily. 

"Murray slept with someone?" Zapata asked, leaning on the fence between the dugout and the field.

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Pat declared. "I passed out in my clothes and woke up too late to change."

"But not late enough to shower and make yourself breakfast. Your hair is wet and that's definitely not takeout." Barone was enjoying the situation too much. 

"Since when do you pay attention to anyone but yourself?" Pat sneered.

"Since you obviously got some. Was she good, Murray? I bet she was good."

Ty had to physically push Pat backward to keep him from attacking his teammate. Barone hadn't insulted you directly (he clearly hadn't put it together that Pat had slept over your house) but the insinuation was enough for Pat. Suddenly, someone grabbed his collar and swung him around. He came face-to-face with Vinnie.

"You and I need to have a little conversation," Vinnie smiled. But there was a hint of a threat in his eyes that took Pat off guard. As angry as he was, he didn't argue as Vinnie dragged him away.

"Vinnie! Come on! We got practice! We're already behind!" Ty called after him.

"This will only take a second," Vinnie said cheerfully. 

He pulled Pat behind the dugout before slamming him into the wall. "Did you sleep with my sister?" he asked, all humor gone.

"I didn't! I swear!"

"Don't lie to me, Murray!"

"I'm not. You can ask her yourself."

Vinnie studied him for a moment but didn't loosen his grip. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Pat had no idea how to answer the question. "Technically, no."

"Technically? What the hell does  _ that _ mean?"

"We've only talked, that's all."

"But that's not enough for you, is it?"

"What? Of course it is! She's great. We're just friends."

"And you want more, don't you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

Pat's emotions ran wild and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I like her, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Vinnie blinked, face breaking into a smile. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

Realizing Vinnie had purposefully scared him to get the information he wanted, Pat shoved him away angrily. "Fuck you! You fucking psycho!"

Vinnie laughed, leaning against the wall next to Pat, just like you had done during the last game. "Would you have said anything otherwise?"

"No."

"There you go."

They stood together quietly, Pat kicking at a clump of dirt as his temper wound down. "We really didn't do anything," he said. "I wasn't lying."

"I figured." Vinnie studied Pat. "Does she know you like her?"

Pat nodded. "I told her last night. We said we'd talk about it when we weren't hungover."

"That's smart."

"How did you know?" Pat asked. "That I…" He trailed off.

"Look, Pat," Vinnie sighed. "I'm not an idiot, I knew you were into her since that night at the bar. Probably even before that. She doesn't need me to be all protective. But I'm gonna do it anyway 'cuz I'm her brother. If you hurt her…"

"I won't! I could never!" Pat exclaimed. "Besides, we're not even...it's not like that…"

"Trust me, if she wasn't interested, she would have said something." Vinnie leaned over and grinned. "Just ask Palacco." He clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him back toward the field. "You can unclench, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Good, because I'm probably going to kill you for the fucking heart attack you nearly gave me."

"Yeah, because that'll definitely endear you to my sis."

"I think it will. She's pretty determined to murder you herself."

"Exactly. If you get to me first, there'll be hell to pay."

In a far better mood now that he knew his friend wasn't angry with him, Pat returned to the dugout. Vinnie gave him a pat on the back as they both took their seats. As Ty went over the drills on his handy clipboard, Pat ate the sandwich you prepared for him. His thoughts were completely elsewhere, thinking about you and what he'd say when you had your talk. 

He had trouble thinking of practice. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who was off. Everyone else was sluggish and exhausted. Ty himself seemed too tired to be as harsh as he normally would.

At the end of practice, he turned to everyone. "Alright, just a quick round of BP and we're done."

Pat's good mood vanished as everyone groaned. He could feel eyes on him but refused to meet them. All he could do was pray he didn't fuck up so they could all go home. 

One by one the guys got up to bat. 

Pat's mind wandered again, remembering how you looked at the last game. He had spotted you on his first go in the batter's box. The way the sun shone where you sat had made you look like a fucking goddess. Features he hadn't noticed before were all he could focus on now.

"Murray, you're next."

He was too distracted to acknowledge the groans and jeers from his friends.

Pat grabbed the bat from Garvey, who tried to give him advice. He ignored him, still consumed with thoughts of you.

That morning, when you sat tucked into that armchair, your hair mused from sleep and eyes soft, he wished he hadn't been hungover, that he had stayed sober so he could tell you how he felt…

_ Crack! _

The sound of the bat hitting the ball startled Pat out of his fantasy. He watched, dumbfounded, as the ball he hit soared across the field. He didn't even remember swinging.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

The guys cheered and Ty clapped enthusiastically. "Nice! Good job, Murray!" 

Pat was shell-shocked, not moving until Tree came up to take the bat from him.

"Dude, you alright?"

Pat grinned. "I'm great!"

He went back to the dugout, feeling like he was on cloud nine. As soon as he sat down, he reached for his phone so he could text you the good news, only to realize he had never gotten your number.

"Fuck." He had no idea when he'd see you again. 

When he scrolled through his contacts however, he found your name anyway.

_ Did you put your number in my phone?  _ he texted you.

It took a few minutes for you to answer.  _ Well, you didn't ask for it so I had to do something. _

Pat's heart raced.  _ I'm glad you did. _

_ How's practice?  _

_ I got a hit! _

This time, the response was almost instantaneous.  _ Yay! Proud of you! Fyi, I put steroids in your food and coffee. Don't tell anyone. _

Rolling his eyes, Pat couldn't stop smiling.  _ You want to hang out later? _

_ Can't. Work. :( Tomorrow? _

Pat sighed.  _ Can't. Work. _

_ Boo, you whore! _

_ Have to make money somehow. _

_ Was that a joke, Murray? An actual joke? _

_ You're not the only one who can be funny. _

_ Yes, I am. It's my thing. Don't you dare take it away from me. _

Pat was so focused on his phone, he missed when Ty dismissed them. It wasn't until he happened to glance up that he realized the others were leaving. He waited until he was back in his car to text you again.

_ Wouldn't dream of it. When can I see you again? _

_ Soon. I promise.  _

_ I'll hold you to that. _

Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, Pat started his car and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Pat texted each other everyday. 

Most of the time you asked how the other's day went. Or tried to make plans. With your schedules it was difficult. One of you was always working or had other things you needed to do. The distance didn't help. You hadn't had a chance to clear the air about the night of the party and it weighed on your subconscious. 

Pat had become a comfortable presence in your life. Just the thought of seeing him again made your heart pound. But you kept your feelings to yourself. You didn't want to talk about it with anyone but Pat. 

"There are rumors around the dugout," Gina said

You glanced at her as you cleaned the bar. She had stopped by to spend time with you since Barone was busy working. 

"Is that so?" you asked. "Palacco get another weird rash again?"

"Nope. This one's about you."

"People think  _ I _ have a weird rash? Those assholes."

Gina took a sip of her drink, smirking. "They say you and Pat  _ like  _ like each other."

"'Like like'? What are they, twelve?"

Gina laughed. "They definitely act like it sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Most times."

You weren't particularly concerned about the talk. With such a tight knit group, people were bound to pick up on things. You and Pat had spent most of the party together so it wasn't a stretch that tongues would wag.

"You know, people always give women shit for gossiping but men are just as bad."

Gina ignored your joke, too focused on the question at hand. "Is it true?"

You and Gina had known each other for years. She was one of your best friends and you were usually very open with her. But you knew Pat was self-conscious. The last thing you wanted was for him to think you were talking about him behind his back. On a personal level, you had made a vow to keep your romantic entanglements to yourself.

Not that what you and Pat had was romantic, but it had the potential to be.

"You shouldn't listen to rumors," you told Gina. 

"You know I don't care about other people's shit," she waved dismissively. "But I care about  _ your  _ shit."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

She said your name, eyebrows raised. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe a little."

Gina bounced up and down excitedly on the stool. "Oh my gosh! What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. See how it develops organically."

"No! Unacceptable! Go after him!"

In the past you absolutely would have. While you didn't intend to play coy with Pat, you also didn't want to rush. He was special. The sweetness he had shown when drunk had tugged on your heartstrings. However, you had also seen his temper. While it never was directed toward you, you still wanted to tread carefully. 

"Gina, I want to take things slow."

Gina sighed, mixing her drink with her straw. "Fine but I want all the details. Have you had sex yet?"

"Dude, we just started hanging out."

"So?"

"What part of 'take things slow' are you not getting?" 

"You can have sex and still be slow about things."

You rolled your eyes and handed her the check. "Goodbye, Gina."

"Okay, okay, hint taken," she said, fishing out cash from her purse. "I don't want you to be scared and back away like you have in the past."

"It's because of said past that I'm easing into this."

"I get that. But I also can see it as an excuse not to get close to someone. I've seen you do that too."

"I don't think that's what this is. This feels...different."

Gina gave you a wide smile. "I'm happy for you. Seriously, let me know how it goes."

"I will."

She left and you fell into a steady rhythm of making drinks. About an hour later, someone sat at your end of the bar and you turned around to place a napkin in front of them, only to find Pat smiling.

"Hi." He looked good, really good. There was a relaxed aura that you hadn't felt from him before. He clearly had taken care getting ready before coming to see you. He had shaved and wore a blue button up that made his eyes pop.

Your heart fluttered and you smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you. And we're both so busy...so I thought I'd make the trek."

He was putting in the effort, meeting you halfway. He needed to stop being so sweet or you were going to throw your rules out the window, along with your pants. 

Still smiling, you handed him a menu. "What are you having?"

"Beer is fine."

You got his drink as he figured out what he wanted to eat. "You know I'm not off of work until midnight right?"

"I know."

You placed the beer in front of him. "Don't you have work at like, seven in the morning?"

"Yup."

"You're going to be so tired tomorrow."

"Worth it."

Leaning on the counter, you propped your chin in your hands. "Careful, Murray. I may think you like me or something."

His cheeks flushed bright red. "You know I do."

There it was. Out there without the help of alcohol. Pat, stone-cold sober telling you he liked you. It was unexpected in the most amazing way. 

"I like you too, Murray."

Pat's face lit up, smile widening. "You do?"

"I do."

"That's...that's great.'

"You're adorable."

Pat's face turned bright red and he hid his smile behind the rim of his glass. 

You took his order and put it into the kitchen while he sipped his beer. You could feel his eyes following you as you took care of some other customers. When you came back his way, he bit his lip before he blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

"Wow, straight to final Jeopardy."

"I'm serious. I want to go out with you."

You wanted so badly to say yes. But there were things you needed to address before you could. Things you didn't want to talk about at work.

"I'm not saying no," you said. "But can we put a pin in that for when I'm not on the clock?"

Pat's shoulders slumped and you could see the rejection in his eyes. His confidence seemed to evaporate. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

Reaching across the table, you cupped his chin and lifted his face so he was forced to look you in the eye. "I  _ am not saying no _ . I just don't want to talk about personal stuff here."

Pat smiled again, leaning his face into your palm. "Okay."

You enjoyed the contact for a moment, before pulling away. "So, Patrick Murray, tell me about yourself."

You spent the next few hours slowly getting to know each other. Just like the last time, Pat remained at the bar while you worked. Things were busy so you couldn't talk too much. But he didn't seem to mind. You didn't either.

When closing time finally rolled around, you left together. The evening was quiet as you walked across it to your cars. Once you reached them however, Pat turned around to face you.

"Want to go for a drive?" he asked.

"Depends. Where are we going?

"It's a surprise."

A soft breeze swept through the parking lot, rustling his red hair. He looked so sweet and eager, you couldn't refuse.

"Fine. I'll follow you in my car."

"Great."

He led you to a small field about five minutes away. You pulled up alongside him and got out of the car. The sky was clear, dotted with stars. Pat hopped up onto the hood to sit and you followed his lead. 

"I like to come here sometimes to clear my head," he told you, leaning back against the windshield. You copied him.

"I can see why. It's gorgeous."

"I want to say sorry for getting drunk and jealous at the party," he said. "Fuck, why do I feel like I'm always thanking or apologizing to you?"

"Because you acknowledge your shitty behaviour and own up to it," you told him. "And you don't need to apologize for getting drunk. It was a party."

"I know, but I did it out of anger. Another guy cozies up to you and...fuck, I'm an fucking idiot. We're not even…" He was flustered and you could sense his anger toward himself building.

You sat up, leaning over him to look him in the eye. "Stop insulting yourself," you demanded. "You're not an idiot. You're a fucking human being with complex emotions. Never apologize for that."

Pat sighed. He lifted his hand as if he was going to touch your cheek, but decided against it. "I guess I didn't realize just how much I liked you until then."

You laid back down, patting his arm. "It's alright. I'm not angry. I wasn't then either."

You fell into silence, watching the stars for a bit. Pat fidgeted, his hands clasped and resting on his stomach. "So when did you"

"Laser tag. I felt it before but that was when I actually realized what I was feeling."

A pleased smile crossed Pat's face as he took in your words. But when he looked at you, the smile faded. "Is there a reason you won't go out with me?"

"I never said that," you reminded him. "Before I said yes, I wanted to tell you that I want to take things slow. I've jumped into relationships in the past and it's always gone to shit. I don't want to do that again. I want us to take our time."

"I can do that!" Pat said a little too quickly.

"Oh, can you?" you teased.

Pat laughed softly. "I understand. It's been a long time for me. I don't want to fuck this up…" He took a deep breath as if to calm himself down. "I just really like being around you."

You knew you were in trouble. The way those damn eyes looked at you made you feel like you were the only two people in the world.

"I don't do casual," you said. "Not when it comes to someone I really like."

"Me neither."

"The jealous thing doesn't do it for me either."

At that, Pat looked away. "I'll...work on it."

You remained silent for a moment, taking in the situation. Pat seemed eager and genuine. You never felt like he was telling you things you wanted to hear. When he spoke, you knew he meant what he said. You smiled and nudged him with your elbow to draw his attention back to you.

"Yes, I will go out with you. Whenever we have a fucking free minute to hang out."

Pat laughed again, looking back up at the stars. "Yeah, that does seem to be a pain in the ass."

"We'll figure it out."

You fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the night sky and the crickets in the distance. "Aside from baseball, what do you want to do in the future?"

"I honestly don't know," Pat admitted. "I mean, I have ideas but the one constant is baseball."

"That's nice," you said. "I've been working just to support myself for so long, I forgot to plan for the future."

"I wish you didn't have to work so much. You deserve to enjoy yourself."

"I'm enjoying myself now."

Pat's smile softened as his eyes drifted to your lips. When they flickered back up to meet yours, you knew what he was going to before he did it.

"Can I kiss you?"

Okay, maybe you didn't know. You had never been asked before. Normally, guys just leaned in. But Pat was different. You had laid out your boundaries and he respected them, giving you a chance to decline. Your breath caught in your throat and you had to swallow before answering. 

"Yes."

Pat moved so slowly, you didn't realize he was leaning in until his nose brushed yours. His breath was already coming out in pants, hot against your lips. There was a pause, as if he were giving you a chance to pull away.

You closed the distance. 

It was the softest kiss you had ever experienced. Pat pressed his lips against yours with the gentlest of pressure as if he were afraid he was going to break you. Maybe he was still worried you didn't want him. Nothing could be further from the truth. 

Your skin erupted with goosebumps and you found yourself shivering in the middle of August. 

You drew closer, deepening the kiss as you slipped your hand into his hair. Pat cupped your cheek, sighing into the kiss. You could feel his smile and it triggered your own. It was probably seconds but it felt like hours that you stayed there, kissing Pat under the stars.

Head spinning, you drew back slightly but remained close, breathing each other in. 

"That was…"

"Yeah…" 

You reluctantly pulled away from each other, needing to catch your breath. Your body was hot, your face flushed. All from a single, simple, kiss. "It's late but I don't want to leave," you said.

"Me neither."

"So let's stay. For a bit more."

Pat slipped his hand into yours, twining your fingers together. "Nothing on earth could make me move right now."

"I mean, I'm sure  _ something _ could."

"Like what?"

"Aliens?"

"Okay. Maybe aliens."

"Ghosts?"

"Pffft, nah. What can they do to me? They're ghosts."

"Vampires?"

"Obviously. But that's for a whole other reason…"

You joked back and forth late into the night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it. 


	7. Chapter 7

When his alarm went off, Pat groaned in frustration. He had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning and was beyond exhausted. Not only that, he had been having an amazing dream.

His morning wood was trapped between his body and the mattress, giving him little relief. The details of the dream had already slipped away, but he clearly remembered you being naked in it. Not that he knew what you looked like naked, but his imagination had sure run wild.

Pat rolled out of bed, ignoring the throbbing in his boxers. He couldn't believe he was so worked up over a small kiss. Granted it was a hell of a kiss. You had looked so beautiful in the moonlight, he couldn't help himself. 

Nothing he had ever experienced before compared to you kissing him back, your fingers buried in his hair. 

With zombie-like grace, he stumbled to the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the water on cold, hoping to wake himself up and take care of his problem in one go. Neither worked. 

"Fuck!" he muttered before he wrapped his hand around his cock. With quick, short strokes he touched himself as he thought of you. 

The way you smelled, the way you smiled, the way the sunlight bounced off your hair, the way your lips felt pressed against his…

He wanted you like he never wanted anyone before. It was like every nerve was on high alert whenever you walked into the room. He wanted to know how your skin would feel pressed against his, what noises you'd make when his hands slipped between your legs… 

Pat finished with a strangled moan, biting his lip to keep from being loud. His body sagged with relief and he leaned back against the tile to catch his breath.

He was in deep. The more time he spent with you the more he didn't want that time to end. He could have sat with you in that field for hours and hours. When you said you would go out with him it had taken all his willpower not to jump for joy.

Pat cleaned himself up and got ready for his day. In the kitchen, his father sat at the table, newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other.

"You got in late last night," Brian commented as his son poured himself coffee.

"Yup." Pat didn't want to talk about you. Everything was so new and exciting, he wanted to keep it to himself for as long as possible.

"Were you hanging with the guys?"

"Nope."

"A girl?"

"Yup."

"What's her name?"

"Nope."

Brian huffed, putting his paper down. "You're not going to tell me about her?"

"Nope." Pat downed his coffee, reveling in the warmth that traveled down into his stomach. He put the mug in the sink and grabbed his keys from the counter. "Gotta go."

"Wait, wait, hold up." Brian stood, blocking the door with his body. "You don't want to tell me about her, that's fine. I just want to make sure you're being careful."

Pat made a face. "Dad, seriously…"

"I  _ am _ serious, Patrick."

Pat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're taking it slow. We haven't had sex and probably won't for a while. You have nothing to worry about. And even if we were, I have protection."

"Good. I'm glad." Brian crossed his arms with a small smile. "She must be pretty special."

"She is. Now move, I'm gonna be late for work."

Chuckling, Brian gave his son a hug before letting him off the hook. Pat pushed past his father and left.

Pat's job wasn't very exciting. He worked at the local supermarket stocking shelves. The work itself was pretty easy and lifting crates helped keep him in shape for baseball. He also didn't need to talk to customers that much. The only downside was that someone had quit recently so he had been pulling doubles to help. 

At least he was able to let his mind wander. He was just planning what to do on your future date when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned around to find you standing there, hands resting on a shopping cart.

"You make that apron look good, Murray."

Pat couldn't stop the goofy smile from crossing his face. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd do some shopping so I stop eating takeout," you said. "Then I realized, I have no idea where anything is."

"I think I can help with that."

"I'm sure you can."

Seeing you again in the light of day made Pat's feelings ten times real. At night under the stars, he had been in his own world. His feelings hadn't changed a bit and it took all he had not to pull you into a kiss. 

You walked down the aisle together while you showed Pat the list you made. "Wow, you're basically getting everything," he commented.

"Yeah. Roommate used to do all the cooking so I'm a little out of my wheelhouse."

"It's not that hard," Pat said, pulling a few things off the shelves and putting them in the cart. "Start small. Try planning ahead so you don't get lazy or too tired to cook."

"All good things to remember."

You fell into silence and the next time Pat spoke, you did at the same time, cutting each other off.

"Wow, we're something aren't we," you laughed.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you were free tonight. My shifts were switched and my schedule is suddenly wide open."

"Yes, yes I'm free." Pat's heart soared. 

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't even remember anymore," Pat admitted, making you laugh. "Did you have something in mind for tonight?"

"Depends. What time do you get off?"

Pat's mind immediately wandered to that morning's shower and he suddenly remembered jerking off to thoughts of you. He must have turned red because you smirked.

"Of work, Murray. What time do you get off of work?"

"I know what you meant," Pat defended himself, embarrassed that you had seen right through him. "Around six."

"That's a long shift! Why do they have you working so much?"

"Someone quit."

You sighed sympathetically. "Alright well, let's do dinner at my place then. I'm sure you're going to be exhausted."

"Seeing you will perk me up."

You looked away to try to hide your blush but he still saw it. "Flatterer."

"You gonna cook?"

"I am certainly going to try. Just in case it goes horribly wrong, there's a pizza place around the corner that delivers."

"I'll bring dessert."

You quirked your eyebrow. "What kind of dessert?"

"Well, you're going to have to just wait and see."

"So, it's a date."

Pat was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "It's a date."

You glanced at his lips. Pat's breath caught in his throat, palms suddenly sweaty. You both took a step toward each other but then someone turned down the aisle you were in, reminding you where you were. You looked away sheepishly.

"Raincheck?" Pat asked.

"Definitely." You blew him a kiss as you pushed your cart away, continuing your shopping alone.

Pat stood there for a moment, brain foggy and heart racing. As you glanced over your shoulder to smile at him, he felt his stomach drop like his body was falling. 

_ She's going to kill me, I swear to god. _

His day seemed to drag after that. Every time he looked at the clock he swore it moved slower. By early afternoon he was going crazy. The thought of having a date and your house had his mind racing. He knew you wanted to take things slow, and he completely respected that. It didn't stop him from daydreaming though.

He had just finished stocking some canned goods when Pat heard his name. He whirled around hoping it was you, but it was Maz, carrying a shopping cart. 

"Hey, bud, how's it going?" Maz asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Great!" Pat couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Maz raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Unable to stop himself he blurted out, "I asked her out. We're having dinner tonight."

"That's amazing! Congrats, man." Maz looked smug.

"We kissed."

Maz's eyes widened and he grinned. "Well fucking done, Pat."

"It was…it was everything." Pat didn't even care how breathless he sounded.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so wide before."

"I can't stop. It's disgusting."

Maz laughed. "I'm happy for you. We're all planning to hit the bar this weekend after practice. Come with us. Pretty sure she'll be there, working."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great."

"Cool. I gotta go but we'll talk soon."

"Bye, Maz."

Maz started to walk away but paused and turned around to say, "You really do look happy."

Pat grinned and went back to work. When six o'clock  _ finally _ rolled around, he clocked out faster than he ever had in his life. On his way out of the store, he paused by the bakery to grab dessert, then the flower shop.

After going home to change and freshen up, he practically ran back out the door, barely saying goodbye to his dad.

Jittery with nervous energy, Pat drove to your house, trying hard not to speed. When he arrived, he grabbed the pie he had bought and hid the flowers behind his back as he rang the doorbell.

You answered the door with a bright smile. "Hey there, handsome."

Pat returned the smile as he pulled the flowers out from behind his back. "Hey, yourself, beautiful."

Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open. "Did you  _ actually _ bring me flowers, Murray?"

"Of course I did." He frowned. "Have you not gotten flowers before?"

"No." You stepped aside so he could enter.

Pat crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him as you cradled the flowers to your chest. "Well, that's bullshit. You deserve all the flowers."

"Ugh, that's so sweet. I hate it."

Laughing, Pat followed you into the kitchen. "Why?"

"Because when you say sappy shit like that I get all flustered and smiley."

"It's cute."

" _ You're  _ cute!"

"Thank you, I think? It's a compliment but you're saying it like it's an insult."

"It's a gift."

Pat set the pie on the counter while you pulled a vase out of the cabinet. The kitchen smelled good, like fresh garlic. He could see bread toasting in the oven. On the stove was a lid-covered pot.

"How'd the cooking go?" Pat asked. 

"Well, I said to myself, 'Self, what's the one thing you can't mess up?'," you said as you unwrapped the flowers. Pat took the vase and filled it with cold water for you. "The answer was simple: spaghetti!"

"And did you make it?"

"Twice. I messed up the first time."

Pat laughed so hard he had to step away from the counter so he wouldn't knock over the vase. "How the  _ fuck _ did you manage that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Pat continued the laugh as you arranged the flowers on the kitchen table. When he finally calmed down, he couldn't help smiling as he watched you remove garlic bread from the oven. Once that was done, you opened a cabinet to grab plates. 

"Don't just stand there, Murray. Find something to do."

"But I like the view."

Pat was distracted every time you bent over to grab something. You were dressed in comfortable clothes that still managed to show off your figure. He couldn't take his eyes off you.

"Oh yeah?" you teased, stepping closer. "And do you know what  _ I  _ like?"

Pat swallowed thickly as you entered his space, nearly pressing him against the counter. "What?"

"Some fucking help." You shoved the plates into his hands. "Hop to it, Murray."

Pat glared. "You're so mean."

"Oh, honey, you have no idea."

Pat set the table while you finish up dinner. Once the food was served and wine was poured, you sat down to eat. He was worried there'd be awkwardness or silence, but there was neither. The conversation flowed freely. 

Topics bounced around but Pat didn't care. The food was good and the company was even better. 

"You cannot be serious," he laughed after a particularly ridiculous story from your childhood.

"Swear to god, Vinnie's head got stuck in the fence."

Pat laughed at the mental image it conjured. "So what did you do?"

"Threw baseballs at him."

"Shut the fuck up, no you didn't!"

"I absolutely did. He deserved it. He messed up my tea party."

Pat's stomach hurt from laughing so much and the smile on your face only made him smile more. "I don't know how you two haven't killed each other yet."

"We've gotten close," you said. "What about you? Any siblings."

"Nope. Just me and my dad. My mom passed away when I was little."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I don't remember much about her."

"What do you remember?"

Pat paused, realizing they had stepped into sensitive territory. He never talked about his family life mostly because people never asked. 

You must have sensed his hesitation because you said, "Shit, I'm sorry if that was too forward. That's kind of a personal thing to just blurt out."

"No, no, it's okay," he assured you. "No one's ever asked before so I never really thought about it." He shuffled through what hazy memories he had. "She used to sing me to sleep."

He never remembered feeling so comfortable around another person before. Even with his teammates, there was some distance there, but with you, there wasn't. 

You smiled. "That sounds nice."

"It was." Pat cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "Dinner was great."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely better than your first attempt I imagine."

You rolled your eyes and lightly kicked him. "Jerk."

Pat helped you clean up and the two of you wandered into the living room. "Want to watch something?" you asked as you sat down on the couch. 

"Sure, whatever you want."

You found an old movie and put it on. Pat settled against the couch cushions and the next thing he knew, you were tucked against his side. After a moment of internal debate, he cautiously slipped his arm around you.

"Is this okay?" he asked. 

You snuggled closer. "Perfect."

Pat couldn't focus on the movie. You were so close and warm against his side, it was all he thought about. When you rested your head on his chest, he was sure you could hear his heart racing. Your scent surrounded him and he buried his nose in your hair, softly inhaling. He wanted to kiss you again, maybe even more, but when he drew back to look down, he found you had dozed off.

With an affectionate smile, he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over you. You worked so hard, he wasn't surprised that you were exhausted. He was too. But he also wanted to enjoy holding you for as long as he could.

Pat made himself comfortable and turned his attention back to the movie, while you slept peacefully in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

You slowly woke up, warm and comfortable. With a yawn, you shifted slightly, only to hear a soft sigh. Your eyes flew open and you realized you were sprawled out across Pat's chest. The athlete was fast asleep on the couch, his arms wrapped around you. 

The TV was still on, though the volume had been turned down. You didn't remember falling asleep but it must have been not too long after dinner. 

Being so close to Pat made your body warm and when you felt something hard against your hip, a very different feeling took over. Even though you had been the one who said you wanted to go slow, it was hard to ignore your physical attraction.

Pun intended.

Trying to minimize your movements, you shifted to pull away and put some distance between the both of you. Pat made a sleepy noise and drew you close.

You knew the moment he woke up because he froze. With a smirk, you craned your neck up to look at him. His eyes were wide, his lips parted as his breath came out in small pants.

"Hey there," you said softly.

Pat immediately let you go and you drew back as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…it was a reflex." He angled his hips away from you but with such a small space, he couldn't get far.

"No complaints here."

Pat blushed and cleared his throat. You watched as he tried to readjust himself. "I should…" He looked away in embarrassment in the direction of the bathroom. But when he went to sit all the way up, you stopped him with a hand on his chest.

Without warning, you swung your leg over his waist to straddle him, trapping him underneath you. Pat's eyes grew wider and he subconsciously licked his lips. 

"You alright with this?" you asked.

"Yeah...yes," Pat said breathlessly. "Fuck, yes."

You smirked and cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss. Pat's hands dropped to your waist and he laid back down, dragging you with him. His lips were dry and you were sure yours were too, but that quickly changed. Kissing him again felt as thrilling as it had the night before.

Pat's tongue swiped at your lips and you opened your mouth to let him in. With a groan, Pat explored, stroking his tongue along yours roughly. You groaned back in response, deepening the kiss.

His hand found the space where your shirt rode up and he hesitantly touched the exposed skin as if waiting for you to stop him. Your body warmed even from such little contact. After a moment of hesitation, you ground down against him.

Pat's body immediately responded and you could feel the hardness beneath you grow. His hips shot upward seeking more friction. He groaned and you did it again, amazed by how beautiful the sounds he made were.

"This okay?" you asked breathlessly, peppering kisses along his jaw. 

He nodded eagerly, hands squeezing your hips. "Can I…?"

"Go for it."

His hands disappeared into your shirt, pulling you closer as you continued to grind against him. He very quickly learned you weren't wearing a bra and the bulge beneath you jumped excitedly. With a hum of approval, you kissed him again, burying one hand in his hair while grabbing his bicep with the other.

You lost track of how long you moved together. Pat's hands explored your back before one dared to venture to your chest, cupping your breast too roughly in his eager state before stroking apologetically. You didn't mind. His touch was a lot like his temperament. Passionate and overeager, but immediately followed by sweetness. 

The angle of which you moved and the hardness of your jeans put the right kind of pressure against your clit. Shockwaves of pleasure wracked your system and overwhelmed your senses. As your orgasm began to build, you broke the kiss, burying your face in his neck with a loud moan.

Pat's chest heaved, jostling you in the process. His own hips met yours with every downward thrust, one arm wrapped around your waist. His hand kneaded your breast, thumb circling your stiff nipple. His breath was hot against your ear.

"How's this?" he asked huskily.

"Don't stop."

He didn't and you doubted either of you could if you wanted to. You ground against each other, eagerly chasing your own pleasures. He smelled like laundry detergent, spicy soap, and musk. The combination intoxicated you and urged you to move faster. His lips found your neck and you about collapsed in his arms. 

"I'm close.  _ Fuck _ , Pat, I'm close."

He moaned your name followed by, "Me too."

Your movements became sloppy. His hand dropped from your breast so he could get a better grip on your waist, directing your movements. He buried his face into your shoulder while your grip tightened in his hair, impatiently tugging on the strands in warning. It only took a few more harsh thrusts before you came, moaning loudly.

Pat kept grinding against you, chasing his own release. You took his earlobe between your teeth and gave it a playful tug before you felt him spasm beneath you, moaning your name once again. The sound of it would forever be burned into your mind.

The two of you collapsed in a sweaty, panting mass, trying to catch your breath. Before you could, Pat kissed you deeply, resting his forehead against yours when you separated.

" _ Fuck, _ " he gasped.

"Shit, Murray."

His mouth kept meeting yours with small pecks, which you happily returned. 

"I didn't expect that," he panted. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I couldn't help myself."

"Again, not complaining." He shifted uncomfortably beneath you. "I should go clean up."

"Yeah, probably."

Reluctantly, you rolled off of him so he could get off the couch. His legs seemed unsteady when he stood and you watched him head towards the bathroom. With a smile, you stretched out on the couch, feeling warm and satisfied.

Your body hummed. No one had ever made you come that fast before. The way he let you take the lead and go at your own pace had helped tremendously. The crazy part was that he hadn't even touched you.

Pat came back from the bathroom a while later. His cheeks were still red, eyes shining. You extended your hand to him and when he took it, you tried to pull him back down to you. But when he knelt on the couch, he resisted slightly, "It's late, I should go home. I have work in the morning."

"You should stay."

Pat let out a quiet whimper. "I want to.  _ Fuck  _ do I want to. But you said you want to take things slow and if I stay, I'm gonna want to do  _ that  _ again."

You chuckled and sat up, giving him a soft kiss. "I'd want more."

"But we're not going to do that yet, remember?"

Smiling, you traced his jaw with the tips of your fingers. "I remember. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Take your pick. Asking me out, eating my first attempt at food, respecting my boundaries, making me come…"

Pat smirked and kissed you again, cradling your face as if it were the most precious thing on earth. "You're welcome for all of it." Reluctantly, he pulled away. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay."

It took several more minutes and a few more kisses before he actually left. When he did, you stood for a long time leaning against the door, your heart racing. You had never experienced physical chemistry with anyone the way you did with Pat. Everything felt so right and natural. Even with him gone you could still feel his lips on yours. 

After taking a quick shower to cool yourself off, you changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. There was a text waiting for you already.

_ Home safe. Tonight was amazing. _

You smiled, feeling giddy at the memory.  _ It was. Feel free to use it for fuel in future fantasies.  _

_ Oh, don't worry, I will.  _

_ Goodnight, Pat. _

_ Goodnight, beautiful.  _

The next few days you wandered around as if in a fog. All you could think about was how Pat looked underneath you and the way his hands felt under your shirt. You also couldn't stop smiling. Nothing could sour your good mood. 

You both worked so you weren't able to see each other again, but you exchanged plenty of texts. One night, much to your surprise, some of D-Backs showed up to the bar.

It was a particularly rowdy evening and you were happy to see a few familiar faces. Pat was among them.

"Hey, you," you smiled, wiping a glass. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Thought I'd surprise you," Pat grinned back.

It was the first time you laid eyes on him since he was sprawled out on your couch and your body immediately reacted. You couldn't help looking him over, taking in the dark jeans and tight shirt. Equally, Pat couldn't take his eyes off you. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Suddenly, Vinnie threw his arm around Pat, interrupting your moment. "Aww, aren't you two so cute!"

"Hey, Vin, why don't you go sit on one of the pool sticks?" you suggested as Pat rolled his eyes.

"So, you two a thing now?" Barone asked, motioning to you and Pat. "Cuz if you are, I just won the last bench bet."

"Aren't bench bets supposed to only happen during games?" Pat asked.

Barone shrugged. "We made an exception."

"Okay, if you're dating my sister, there need to be some ground rules," Vinnie began. "Rule one--"

"Vinnie?" you asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Right."

Maz pulled him away from you and Pat. "Leave them alone, Vinnie." He gave you guys a warm smile before giving you some semblance of privacy.

"When can we go out again?" Pat asked.

"No clue. They just hired on another bartender so my workload should ease up soon--"

Across the bar, you heard loud cheering from another group of patrons. They had been there for some time and you hoped they would be wrapping up soon. You glanced their way with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Pat asked, looking in that direction as well. 

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle," you told him. "I'll be right back."

You threw him a wink before heading toward the other group. They were mostly harmless, just loud and obnoxious. As you approached, the ringleader, a tall, thin man with dark hair, gave you his attention.

"Hey, pretty lady, another beer," he ordered. You could barely hear him over the conversations of his friends but what you did hear sounded slurred. 

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut you guys off." You reached into your apron and pulled out their check, placing it in front of him.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart." He tried to touch your hand but you pulled away before he could.

"Let me know if you need change."

You returned to the D-Backs. Pat rested his elbows on the counter as he leaned toward you. "You coming to the game next week?" 

"I was thinking about it," you said, pouring him a beer. "You gotta make it worth my while, Murray."

Pat smirked. "I think I can manage that."

"Hey, sweet cheeks. You walked away before we finished our conversation."

The drunk had followed you down the bar. Pat's face twisted into a scowl and you saw his hand grip the glass tightly.

"Sir, do you need change for the check?" you asked, forcing a smile. You were no stranger to aggressive drunks and had plenty of practice dealing with them.

"I want my drink. And maybe your number."

The D-Backs were too wrapped up in their own shit to notice the exchange. You could feel the anger radiating off Pat and knew if you didn't defuse the situation, bad things would happen.

"I'm sorry I can't give you either," you said. "And if you don't ease up, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I swear I'll make it worth your time," the drunk said.

"Move along, asshole," Pat snapped. 

The guy barely glanced his way. Instead, he threw the check at you. "I'm not paying until I get my drink!"

There was the sound of wood scraping against the floor as Pat lept to his feet. "Who taught you how to fucking talk to people?" he demanded, stepping into the guy's space.

That drew the attention of the other guys. "Hey, we got a problem here?" Maz asked. 

"No, no problem," you said, glancing over your shoulder. Your boss had just come out from the backroom and the last thing you wanted was your friends getting thrown out. Or for him to think they were causing trouble.

"Yeah, there is a problem," the drunk said. "Just trying to get my drink from this bitch."

Pat lunged, but Vinnie and Maz were quicker, grabbing onto him. 

"Enough, everyone," you said firmly. You picked up the check and slapped it on the counter. "Pay the bill and get out now, or you're banned."

The guy looked at Pat, who had absolute fury in his eyes, and the D-Backs who were crowded around him. His own friends were still at the other end of the bar, watching from afar and seemingly not willing to get involved. He was outnumbered. He pulled out cash and threw it on top of the check.

But as you reached for it, he seized your wrist. "Bet that fiery streak of yours is great in the sheets."

A fist suddenly cracked into the drunk's cheek as Pat freed himself from his friends and attacked. 

" _ Pat, no!"  _ you shouted. But it was too late. He threw himself against the guy, tackling him to the ground. In horror you watched Vinnie join him.

All hell broke loose. Pat, Vinnie, and the drunk threw punches while the D-Backs tried to break it up. 

"Shit!" You lept over the counter to try to intervene. Your boss tried to fight through the quickly gathering crowd, one of the more muscular barbacks trailing behind. 

It took Maz, Dells, and Barone to pull Pat and Vinnie away from the other guy. You put yourself between them in an attempt to stop more punches.

"What's going on here?" your boss had broken through the crowd. 

The drunk got to his feet, a line of blood down his cheek where the skin had split. "Your bitchy bartender's little boyfriend just went psycho on me."

"That's my fucking sister, asshole!" Vinnie snarled, Dells holding him back.

"You put your hands on her again and I'll show you fucking psycho!" Pat threatened, trying to lunge again. But the guys held on tighter. 

"I barely touched her!" the drunk spat blood at Pat's feet. "Not that I would even want to."

This time, the barback stepped in to keep the two men separated. You were beyond angry. You hadn't had the job for long and now you were in the literal middle of a fight between your friends and a patron.

Your boss said your name. "Is that true? Did this guy touch you?" he asked, pointing to the drunk.

"Yeah, he grabbed me."

"You're exaggerating," the drunk said.

You lifted your hand to show the red marks still visible around your wrist. "Am I?"

"Get the fuck out of my bar," your boss ordered. "And take your friends with you." By now the others in his group had realized what was happening. They urged their friend to leave, practically dragging him away. 

"And you two," he added, pointing at Pat and Vinnie. "You're on thin fucking ice. Vinnie, I know you were defending your sister, but there's no fighting in my bar. Either of you cause anymore trouble, you're out too." He turned to you. "My office, now."

"I'll be there in a minute." You seized Pat's arm and dragged him away and through the side exit. 

Vinnie saw the anger in your eyes. "Sis, I--"

"Not  _ fucking  _ now, Vinnie!"

Outside the air was muggy. Once you were alone, you rounded on Pat. "Fucking hell, Murray! I could have handled it!" you exploded.

Pat looked incredulous, his lip already swelling. "You're mad at  _ me?  _ Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious! Because of your fucking outburst, I could lose my job!"

"That guy was an asshole. He grabbed you!"

"And I was gonna take care of it. Do you realize if I get fired, I'm shit out of luck? I can't have my friends starting fights with customers."

"Did you really expect me to sit back and do nothing? After what he did? What he said?"

"I told you I don't fucking do jealousy!"

"That had nothing to do with jealousy!"

"The hell it didn't! You just said his words made you react."

"Yeah, because he was fucking being rude."

"So you're saying it had nothing to do with him hitting on me?"

"No! Why would I be jealous of him?"

"I don't know, Murray, why were you jealous of Palacco?"

"That's not fair. That was a completely different situation!"

"A drunk guy coming onto me in front of you? What's so different about it?"

Pat glared, hands balled into fists. "You don't believe me, fine! I'm not gonna waste my time defending myself."

Angry and humiliated at the entire situation, you took a deep breath. "Fine then, we're done here. I gotta get back to work. Just...go home."

You turned and marched back through the door. 

"Shit," Pat swore. "Wait…"

You kept going. You knew if you stayed you'd end up saying something you'd regret. You needed space, to clear your head and do damage control with your boss.

Pat called your name, but you didn't stop. Only went inside and slammed the door behind you.


	9. Chapter 9

Pat didn't hear from you for the rest of the night or anytime the next day. Phone calls and texts went unanswered and by the evening, he stopped trying. When Monday rolled around, Pat couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. He had been there for most of the weekend and didn’t plan on moving any time soon. 

He was angry. Angry at himself for fighting some nobody douche, angry at you for yelling at him, angry at the way his life suddenly felt gray and colorless. Every hour without you was more excruciating than the next until eventually he just became numb. 

There was a knock on his bedroom door and his father’s voice drifted through. “Pat, you’re going to be late for work. Are you up?”

“Leave me alone.”

He heard his door opened but refused to turn around. 

“Are you sick, son?”

“I said leave me alone.” Pat remained motionless, staring at the dresser across the room. On it he had propped up the blue ribbon. What once made him giddy now brought him agonizing pain. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Pat, you’ve been in bed all weekend, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Cautiously, Brian stepped into the room. “Did something happen with your lady friend?”

“I said I don’t want to fucking talk about it, Dad!”

“Fine, you don’t have to,” Brian said, ignoring his son’s attitude. He was used to it by now. “But you do have to get up and go to work.”

“I called out.”

“Patrick, you can’t call out of work just because you feel like it.”

“Yes, I can. Now get out of my room.”

With a heavy sigh, Brian retreated to the door. As he was closing it he said, "You can always talk to me. You know that right?"

Pat didn't answer. 

His father left and Pat found himself alone once more. He couldn't fathom how things had gone south so fast. One minute he's having the best date of his life. You writhing on top of him, moaning his name while he gets to kiss and touch you...the next minute, some asshole grabs you and you're mad at Pat for defending you. 

Everything had felt so blissful and right up until that moment. Pat's lip was still a little swollen from the fight. Another reminder of the worst night of his life.

He had gone home as soon as you went back inside, too angry and hurt to chase after you or talk to the other guys. Maz had texted him to check up on him but Pat hadn't answered. The last thing he wanted was pity. 

It was another day or two before he dragged himself out of bed and into work. Life slowly returned to some semblance of normal but to Pat, it was worse than ever before. He had lived without you before but honestly, had he actually been living? Or just going through the motions?

The morning of the game he held onto a sliver of hope that you'd show up. But when he got to the dugout and looked around, he didn't see you. 

Vinnie sat next to him on the bench. "She's not coming, Murray. I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for her." The words were an outright lie which neither of them believed. After a few moments of silence, Pat glowered at the ground. "Did she say why?"

"No. She won't talk to me."

"How do you know she's not coming then?" He hated that he sounded so hopeful.

"Here's the thing about my sister, she doesn't get over things easily," Vinnie said. "When she's mad, like truly pissed off, she isolates herself. Just give her space. She'll come around."

"She won't talk to me. How can I explain myself if she would even let me?"

"Her not talking to you is a good thing."

Pat was bewildered. "How the fuck is that good?"

"Because it means she cares. It means she wants to gather her thoughts before she says anything. Trust me, when she doesn't take time, it's way worse."

His words made Pat feel a tiny bit better, but not by much. "I'm such a fucking screw up. But for the first time in my life, I felt like something was going  _ right." _

Vinnie gave Pat a surprisingly soft look. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Pat didn't answer, only aggressively tied his shoelace before lowering his foot into the ground. 

Vinnie sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "She cares about you too, Pat. Like I said, just give her space." He gave him a sympathetic pat on the back before getting up and leaving him alone. 

"Hey, Vinnie?"

Vinnie stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?"

"How do you and Nellie make things work?"

"You're asking  _ me for  _ relationship advice?"

"Well, I'm not gonna fucking ask Barone."

The two glanced over at their teammate who was busy talking with Gina as she fixed his eyebrows for some reason.

"Yeaaaah, good point." Vinnie sat back down. "I'm not going to pretend to be an expert. Nellie and I have had our fair share of problems. But we're always there for each other when it matters the most. Even if that means giving the other alone time."

Pat nodded. "I just…I never really had a serious relationship before and I sort of felt like...I mean, I wanted to try."

"You'll get there. Now, I'm going to walk away so I don't have to picture you with my sister."

He nudged Pat playfully and then he was gone.

Pat wasn't alone for long before Palacco took his place. "Heard about what happened. Shame."

Pat clenched his jaw. Palacco was the last person he wanted to talk to about you. "Fuck off. I don't need your fucking jokes right now."

"I'm not joking," Palacco said. "I could tell you two really liked each other."

"We still do. We're just…" He almost said 'taking a break' but he knew it would sound pathetic. "We just had a fight."

"Well, whatever's going on, I'm sorry."

He actually sounded genuine. "Thanks, Palacco, for making me fucking feel worse." Pat grabbed his glove and got to his feet.

The game was about to start so he took his place in centerfield. It was a cloudy day that perfectly matched his mood. Things started out sluggish, no one really taking it seriously. Summer league was mostly just a chance to practice and stay in shape. 

Alone once more, Pat kept glancing towards the stands, still holding onto hope that you'd show up. He thought about all those cheesy rom-coms where the two lovers saw each other from across the field and ran into each other's arms after the guy won the big game...

"Heads up!"

He looked too late and missed the ball. With a swear, he chased after it before throwing it to Zapata. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Get your head in the fucking game, Murray. _

The rest of the inning didn't improve. When Pat stepped up to bat, he knew he was going to strikeout. His mind was too muddled and preoccupied, and he missed each one.

Screaming in frustration, Pat threw the bat on his way to the dugout. Sitting down on the bench, he put his head in his hands. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to deal with everyone staring. 

When he felt someone sit next to him, he almost ripped their head off, until he saw it was Maz.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really."

Maz looked around before leaning back against the wall. "Let's go for a drive after this," he said. "Sound good?"

Pat thought it over before he silently nodded. He wasn't getting any better keeping his feelings to himself. At least he knew Maz wouldn't pity him. 

The game went on and by some miracle, they won. It was a hollow victory. Pat didn't want to celebrate. He hadn't managed to hit a damn thing and he hadn't heard from you. He checked his phone for the thousandth time but still nothing. 

"Ready to go?" Maz asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Pat nodded and the two of them walked silently to Maz's car.

Once they climbed in, Maz turned the AC up and pulled out of the parking space. It was a short distance to Pat's house but Maz kept driving, waiting for his friend to open up. 

After a good ten minutes of silence, Pat spilled everything. The first date, how amazing it was, then the fight and how you walked away and wouldn't talk to him. He also brought up what Vinnie had told him earlier that day. 

Maz listened quietly and at the end of the story, he made a face. "Huh…" he said.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just...you do realize she's you, right?"

Pat frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Pat, she's doing the same thing to you that you do to us when you're angry," Maz pointed out. "Yelling, swearing, keeping to yourself…"

"No. No that's not…" Pat started to deny the statement but once he considered what his best friend had said, he swore. "Oh shit."

"Now think about how you feel when people try to keep talking to you when you're not ready."

Pat's head fell against the headrest. "Son of a bitch."

"Yup."

"That...makes a lot of sense."

"I don't think she means to ghost you," Maz said. "If what Vinnie said is true, she'll come around when she's ready. I've seen the way you look at each other. There's no way she's walking away from what you've got going on."

Deep down that had been Pat's fear. That you would walk away. Or worse, that it would be easy for you to do so.

"So just give her space," Pat said firmly. 

Maz nodded with a smile. "Exactly." They drove in silence for a bit before he added. "And maybe send her flowers."

Pat thought about the suggestion and a plan began to form in his mind. "That's a smart idea. Thanks, Maz. For the talk."

Maz reached over and patted his knee. "I'm always here for you, bud."

After Maz brought him home, Pat immediately when to his room and booted up his laptop. He had some flowers to buy.


	10. Chapter 10

By some miracle, you didn't get fired. Mostly your boss wanted to make sure you were okay and to ask for the complete story so he could write up a report for the managers. Drunk Guy wasn’t allowed anywhere near the bar and he was determined to let the others know why. 

You were still furious with Vinnie and Pat. You had had the situation under control until they jumped in and made everything worse. 

Vinnie stepping in was understandable. He was your big brother and though you and he fought constantly, he would be damned if someone else tried anything. 

You were more bothered by Pat stepping in than you thought you would be. Part of it definitely had to do with possibly losing your job. But it was much more than that. At least it felt like it was. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it and you didn’t want to get into a discussion with Pat until you could fully explain your feelings. 

So, you did what you always do. You turned your phone off and gave yourself time to fume.

When you turned your phone on Monday morning, you had several missed calls and texts from him. But they didn’t keep coming, and you weren’t sure if you were happy or bummed about it. You distracted yourself with work and arranging your house. It helped. Somewhat. 

On the day of the game, you couldn't bring yourself to go. You wanted to, badly, but you were worried about getting into another fight with Pat. Or worse, seeing him and instantly forgiving him. You had done that in the past before and it always came back to bite you in the ass. 

"Nellie, it's all a fucking mess."

You were currently slumped over your kitchen table as Nellie cleaned the coffee mugs you two had just used. It was the day after the game and while you wanted to talk to Pat more than anything, you still couldn’t figure out your feelings.

"Yes, yes it is," Nellie said. "You want to know how to fix it?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"Fucking call him."

“You know I can’t do that. Not yet.”

“Why not?”

You sighed heavily and sat back in your chair. “Because I honestly don’t know what to tell him. Every time I think about it, my anxiety goes through the roof and my mind goes blank. Also, what if he doesn't want to hear from me?"

"He does."

"How do you know? I was pretty bitchy to him."

"He’s crazy about you, he’ll understand. Besides, he’s been more than bitchy to you on numerous occasions.”

You were torn. One part of you told you to hold strong to your feelings, another said to let them go and just forgive him. The latter part of you came from years of keeping your emotions bottled up and you were working on telling that part to fuck off. Your emotions were valid, no matter how confusing they were. 

“He's going to want to know why I reacted the way I did. How can I explain it?" you asked.

"Just be honest," Nellie said. "You were right to be pissed that he picked a fight at your job."

"It's more than that though," you said. "When he threw that punch, I just had a flashback of my ex doing the same thing."

"Pat's not your ex. And if he says it wasn't jealousy, then you should listen to him."

"My ex said the same thing too."

Nellie sighed your name. "Don't blame Pat for the past actions of someone else."

“That’s easier said than done. I can’t just undo years of emotional abuse.”

“And I’m not asking you to. No one is. But you can’t approach Pat like he’s your ex. He doesn’t deserve that. He’s his own person, this is a completely different situation. You have to try to remind yourself of that. I’m not saying to up and forgive him. I’m just telling you to talk it out.”

She was right. Pat had reacted instinctively. He had no idea what you had been through. How could he? You hadn't told him. 

But what if you did tell him and he didn't understand? What if he thought you were too much work and decided he wasn't up to dealing with your baggage? 

While talking it out seemed like the most logical step, anxiety didn’t play nice with logic. It took your worst fears and convinced you they were the truth, no matter how hard you tried to remind yourself they weren't. 

Just then, a knock came at the door. Confused, you went to answer it only to find a delivery woman holding a large bouquet of flowers. She said your name in confirmation before she handed them over.

"These are for you."

Stunned, you took the bouquet, your heart racing. “Um, I didn’t order any flowers.”

“Someone ordered them for you,” she smiled. “He was pretty insistent they be delivered today.”

He.

Pat.

It had to be. He was the only one to ever give you flowers. 

Burying your nose in the rose petals, you inhaled their scent with a smile. “I’m sure he was.”

“Where should I put the others?”

“The what now?”

Ten minutes later she left and you found yourself in the living room, every surface covered in various flower arrangements. They were a rainbow of colors, all bright and fresh as if they had just been cut that morning.

In the largest bouquet, you found a small card written in untidy handwriting. All it said was:  _ I’m ready to talk when you are. _

Nellie came in from the kitchen just as you set the card down. “Vinnie just called, he’s--holy shit! Who died? Oh my god, did one of us die?”

You laughed, face flushed. “No one died. They’re from Pat.”

Nellie gave you a smug smile and crossed her arms. “I told you he’s crazy about you.”

“Apparently so.”

She plucked a flower for herself, tucking it behind her ear. “I  _ was  _ going to ask if you wanted to come with Vinnie and me to dinner but I think you have a phone call to make.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no fucking idea."

Nellie left a short while later, but it still took you some time to work up the nerve to grab your phone. Even when you did, you quickly put it back down. You admired the flowers, realizing Pat must have ordered every arrangement they had. While it was overkill, it was incredibly sweet. And very Pat.

You glanced down at the sweatshirt you were wearing, the one he had left the day after your party. You had worn it every time you were home. At first it was because it smelled like him, even after you had washed it. Once that faded, you kept wearing it because it reminded you of him.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, you took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and called him. 

It only rang once before he answered breathlessly. “Hello?”

Just the sound of his voice made your heart skip a beat. You swallowed thickly before answering. “Hey, Murray."

He paused, almost as if it took him a moment to register it was actually you on the other line. "You called."

"I just got your little presents.”

“Do you like them? I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked so I just got them all.”

“Uh, yeah, I can see that.”

There was a beat of awkward silence before he spoke up. “I’m really glad you reached out,” he said, sounding relieved. “I thought you wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you. I just...I needed to work some stuff out.”

“Are you home? Can I come over? I want to see you.”

“I want to see you too,” you said. “But, we shouldn’t right now. I still need some space.”

“Oh...okay. Of course. Whatever you need.” Pat sounded like he was trying to come across as understanding but you could tell he was hurting just as bad as you were.

It brought tears to your eyes and you squeezed them shut, trying to will them away. The last thing you wanted was to hurt him.

Hearing his voice was so much worse than you thought it would be. How had this happened? How had Pat Murray become so important to you that just hearing him made your heart try to leap out of your chest?

Pat said your name when you didn’t respond for a while. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here, sorry,” you said, clearing your throat. 

“We don’t need to talk right now if you aren’t up for it,” Pat said. “I don’t mind staying on the line. I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “You just want to sit in silence on the phone with me?” 

"Yes."

"Why?"

“Because at least I know you’re there.”

“Murray, why do you have to say such cute shit when I’m being emotional? How dare you?”

“I’m terribly sorry,” he teased. “Let me fix it.” He cleared his throat before speaking in a forced, nonchalant voice. “It’s whatever, babe. I mean, you can just call me later. It’s cool.”

“Ugh, never talk like that again. You sound like Barone."

Pat chuckled, speaking regularly. “Noted. I wanted to punch myself if that makes you feel better.”

“A little.”

Silence followed again, this time more comfortable than before. You absentmindedly played with one of the roses, thinking of how the softness of the petal reminded you of Pat’s lips. 

“For what it's worth, I really am sorry,” Pat said in a soft voice. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“I know you didn’t, Pat. Besides, I didn’t actually get in trouble. So it’s okay.”

“No, not it’s not okay,” he said. “People are always telling me to get a grip on my anger and I don’t care if it affects me personally, but I care if my anger affects you.”

In that moment, you realized how incredibly different Pat was from anyone you had ever been with before. His consideration in the face of his own shitty behavior made you want to take stock of yourself and make sure you also owned up to your actions. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

“You’re welcome.”

More silence.

"So…" You didn't know what to say but you felt like you should say something. "How was the game?"

"Ugh, fucking miserable."

"I'm sorry. Did you guys lose?"

"No. We won."

"Then why was it miserable?"

Pat didn't answer right away. When he did, his voice was quiet. "I was distracted."

Well shit.

"I'm sorry, Pat. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't. It's not your fault," Pat interrupted, stopping you from blaming yourself. "If I was better at baseball I wouldn't get distracted so easily."

"Don't do that. Don't put yourself down. You know I hate when you do."

"I can't help it."

"Well try. For me."

"For you? Anything."

You smiled, hugging your knees to your chest. You happened to look at the clock and sighed when you caught sight of the time. “I need to get ready for work,” you said sadly. “I should probably hang up now.”

“Can we...are you comfortable texting me again? I miss talking to you.”

You almost said no, but you knew deep down it wasn’t what you wanted. You missed talking to him too much. “Yeah. We can text again.”

“Cool...great.” You could hear him smiling. “Have a good night at work.”

“I’ll try.”

When you hung up, you felt much better. There was still a lot you needed to figure out on your own, but knowing Pat would be there waiting made all the difference. 


	11. Chapter 11

You and Pat were at least texting again and it made him feel a thousand times better. 

While he had been able to get his feelings off his chest, he understood that it would take you a little longer. He was willing to wait while you worked through your stuff. 

Even though he missed you like crazy.

The guys tried to help make him feel better and while he appreciated the effort, there wasn’t much they could do. So when Vinnie invited him to a party, he refused. 

"I don't want to go." Pat took a long drink of water as the guys started to gather their things.

"Murray, you have to," Maz said, patting him on the shoulder. "It'll do you good to unwind."

"Going to a loud party with a bunch of people I don’t know just doesn't appeal to me," Pat said, shrugging his friend's hand off. After yet another abysmal practice, he just wanted to go home and be alone with his thoughts.

"Come on, Murray! It’s the first party me and Nellie are throwing as a couple," Vinnie said. "It’s going to be craaaay."

"I'll see you guys next week,” Pat said.

"No! You'll see us tonight!" Vinnie exclaimed, blocking his path. "We're all going to get our drink on and our dance on and forget all about our shit for a few hours." He began to dance, bumping against Pat in the process. Making as little contact as possible, he gyrated his hips, rolling his body around Pat like a crazed snake. 

“Vinnie, dude, please don’t,” Pat pleaded. 

“Pretty sure my sister will be theeeeere.” Vinnie continued to dance. 

That got Pat’s attention, as he was sure Vinnie knew it would. You still hadn’t seen each other since the fight and though you spoke regularly again, it wasn’t the same. He wanted to see you and if there was a chance you were ready to see him, he’d take it. 

"Alright fine, if I agree to go will you stop using me as a stripper pole?"

"No promises."

Pat smiled despite himself, shoving Vinnie out of the way. "I'll be there. But I'm going to complain the whole time."

"Wow, there's a shocker," Dells smirked. 

Pat flipped him and everyone else off as he walked away. 

“Party starts at eight!” Vinnie called, now dancing up on Garvey. “Don’t be late!”

Once Pat got home, he immediately headed for the shower. There were still several hours until the party but he felt gross. As he washed away the dirt and sweat from practice, he couldn’t stop hoping you would be there. He thought about texting you but didn’t want to seem overeager. He had been trying to play it cool ever since your talk.

Once he felt less gross, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room. He had to figure out what to wear. Normally, he didn't give two shits about his clothes but he felt like he should at least make an effort.

He chose a pair of dark jeans and a button-up short-sleeved green shirt that complimented his hazel eyes. Or so he was told once. He was just flattening his hair in the mirror when his dad knocked on the door.

“Pat, I was gonna order a pizza…” Brian paused as he saw his son getting ready. “You going out?”

“Yeah, Vinnie and Nellie are having a party,” Pat said. “I thought I’d go for a little while.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re hanging out with the guys,” Brian said. “Is your lady friend going to be there?”

“Dad, no one says lady friend anymore.”

“Well, you won’t tell me who she is so until I have a name to go by, it’s ‘lady friend’.”

Pat sighed before he told his father it was you he was talking to.

“Oh, Vinnie’s younger sister, right?” Brian asked. When Pat nodded he smiled. “I know you two were having problems. Is it all worked out?”

“Well, no, but we’re getting there,” Pat said. He gave up trying to make his hair do anything other than what it wanted to do. “She needed time so I was giving her space. I honestly don’t know if she’s going to be there tonight but I hope she is.”

“Well, when you two work it all out, you should invite her over for dinner,” Brian suggested. “I’d like to get to know the girl who has my son actually fixing his hair.”

“Fuck off, Dad.”

Brian chuckled, taking that as his cue to leave. “Have a good time. Be careful. And not too late okay? We're helping your uncle move tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

It took all of Pat’s willpower not to go to the party early. It helped that he didn’t know how many people he would actually know there, and when he pulled up to Vinnie and Nellie’s place, the smattering of cars told him it was a lot more than he anticipated. 

He walked through the door and was met with a wave of sound. 

“MURRAY!” a few of the D-Backs exclaimed. Nearly everyone was there, even Fotch, who stood drinking a beer with his arm around a tiny brunette woman. 

Vinnie threw his arm around Pat's shoulders and steered him into the living room. "Murray actually made it! Someone get him a drink."

"I'm good." While he absolutely wanted alcohol, he was determined to remain sober until he knew for sure if you would be there or not. 

"You're such a poop!" Vinnie declared, clearly several drinks in.

"Oh leave him alone, Vinnie," Ty ordered. "Murray, you sure you don't want a beer?"

They were all being unusually attentive and it made him suspicious. "I'm fine," he said, knocking Vinnie's arm away 

Nellie entered the room carrying a large plate of snacks that she placed on the coffee table. That distracted the guys and gave Pat a chance to back away. 

Unfortunately, he didn't get far before Nellie took notice of him. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, which surprised him since that was the first time she had ever done so. 

“I’m so happy you could make it!” she declared.

“You are?” he asked with confusion. 

She smirked and glanced past his shoulder. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Heart hammering in his chest, Pat turned around and the breath was stolen from his lungs as he saw you standing in the doorway, two bottles of wine tucked under your arm. He said your name, but it was so soft he doubted you heard him. It didn’t matter. You were staring at him with equal intensity.

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hey.” You smiled. 

Nellie took the wine from you. “Now I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about so I’m just gonna go.”

“Hey, little sister!” Vinnie bounded up to you but Nellie shoved the wine into his hands before she pushed him away. 

“Nope, leave her alone. They need to talk!” she scolded. 

Pat was sure people were staring, but he didn’t care. He also had a feeling they knew you were coming and we just waiting to see the show.

“I didn’t know if you would be here," he said.

“I almost didn’t come.”

“Glad you did.”

“Ugh! Fucking kiss already!” Barone yelled. Gina sat on his lap and slapped her hand over his mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up, Barone!” you and Pat said at the same time. 

That broke the tension between you and you both laughed, along with the other guys. They finally turned their attention away.

“Come on, Murray.” You grabbed his arm and led him through the house and out onto the back porch. 

The air was still warm from earlier which was kind of gross. Pat didn’t mind. He was just happy to finally be in the same place as you again and not have a whole room-full of people watching his every move. 

“First, Pat, I want to say sorry.” You didn't waste time getting right to it, clearly knowing what you wanted to say.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yeah, I do,” you said. “See, I’ve been with someone who was a jealous asshat. He would pick fights with anyone who he thought even  _ looked  _ at me. So when you started fighting that guy, my reaction was purely instinctual. I shouldn’t have taken my anger on him out on you.”

"You're not entirely to blame. I'm to blame just as much as you are," he said. "Maybe deep down it was jealousy."

"Murray, you have nothing to be jealous about."

The way you looked at him gave him butterflies in his stomach. There was a softness to your gaze he had never seen from anyone. At least not directed at him. Yet there you were, looking at him like he was your goddamn world.

"I know that now. I should have remembered it then. I'll try better next time."

"Me too. I'm sorry I walked away. I should have at least talked it out."

"Yeah, we're not exactly the type of people to talk our anger out right away."

You snorted in amusement. "We're a mess aren't we?" you asked as you leaned on the porch railing. 

Pat copied your stance. "Yup."

You fell into silence, listening to the sounds of the party inside. 

"My ex made my life hell," you explained. "It's why I haven't dated in awhile. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely over the fucking prick. It's just hard to let myself be open to something new."

Pat listened intently, understanding where you were coming from. He couldn't imagine what you had gone through or what you must be feeling.

"With you...I'm willing to try," you went on. "I can't promise I won't withdraw again. But, thank you for giving me space. And for the ridiculous amount of flowers."

Pat blushed. "You're welcome. I was worried it would be too much."

"My living room looks like a goddamn fairy garden. Next time, one bouquet is fine."

"Which one's your favorite?"

You told him which one you liked the best and he made a mental note. Once more you fell into silence, enjoying being in each other's company again.

Pat wanted to hold you, to assure you he'd do better next time. He never wanted to make you feel like you did with your ex. You must have felt him staring at you because you looked back at him with a smirk. 

"Murray, just fucking kiss me already."

He didn't need to be told twice. Quick as a flash, he cupped your face and kissed you with everything he had to offer. All the desire he had pent up over your separation flooded out of him into one hell of a kiss.

You molded against him, arms wrapped around his waist with a moan.

Pat's world exploded with color again. The gray cloud lifted slightly and he felt warm for the first time in two weeks. 

Breaking the kiss, he kept you close, afraid to let go. "Fuck it feels good kissing you."

"Fuck yeah it does. Do it again."

"So demanding."

"You love it."

He pushed you against the side of the house, kissing you deeper than before. Your leg wrapped around the back of his knees, pulling him flush against you. Pat could feel the outline of your body along his and before he could stop himself, he slid his hand under your shirt to feel your smooth skin.

Now that he could touch you again, he never wanted to let you go. 

You moaned into the kiss, nipping at his lips. "We should...probably...stop now."

"Probably." 

But you didn't. You kept kissing him, chasing his lips if he even attempted to pull away. Pat was no better. One hand slid down to grab your ass so he could grind his growing erection against your thigh.

You placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back. 

With all the willpower he could muster, Pat broke the kiss, his forehead resting against yours. "The things you do to me."

"Haven't done anything...yet."

Pat took a deep breath and then took another step back, breaking contact with you. He had to try to will his obvious arousal away but that proved incredibly difficult, especially when your eyes strayed downward.

Your hands reached for his belt and that when he snapped back to reality. He gently stopped you. "Whatever we do next, I don't want it to be on your brother's porch." Saying the words out loud was an instant boner killer.

You seemed to remember where you were and pulled your hands away. "Ew, me neither." You also took a deep breath. "Fuck, how can kissing be that fucking intense?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Come on, let's go get drunk."

"Yes please."

Hand-in-hand, you led Pat back into the house to rejoin the party. 


	12. Chapter 12

The party was insanely fun. 

You and Pat spent the whole night together, drinking and laughing with the guys. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. With Pat at your side, everything seemed to feel right. 

By the time the party started to wind down, you both were too tipsy to drive. Thankfully, your house was a short walk away.

Even though you didn't discuss it ahead of time, you knew he was coming back to your place. 

"Take me home, Murray," you slurred, arm slung around his shoulders. 

"You're gonna have to lead the way cuz I don't even know where I am now." Pat's voice was equally messed up and you both burst into giggles.

He leaned in for a kiss that you happily granted. You were vaguely aware that the guys were catcalling but you just flipped them off. 

Pat's arm slid around your waist and you pointed him in the right direction. "It's this way." You didn't even bother to say goodbye to the others. 

"Have fun you two," Gina teased as you and Pat stumbled off down the road.

You had been walking for about five minutes before Pat pulled you in close. "I missed you soooo much."

"I missed you too."

"You're pretty. Did you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Well, I'm gonna do it more!"

You hugged him as the two of you kept walking. You felt like you were on a cloud. 

"Fuck I'm tired," Pat mumbled as he placed a kiss on your temple. 

"Me too. Kinda horny though."

Pat raised his eyebrow in interest. "How horny?"

"Definitely second base. Maybe third."

Pat pumped his fist in excitement, seemingly no longer tired. "Yessss! Are we there yet? Where are we?"

By some miracle you managed to reach your house, unscathed. As soon as you closed and locked the front door, Pat was all over you, kissing you just as fiercely as he had on the porch.

Stumbling, you both kicked out of your shoes before you pulled him by his shirt toward the bedroom. Pat's hands were already fumbling with his belt buckle, which you were more than happy to help him with. His jeans fell around his ankles and when he tried to step forward, he tripped into you. 

You caught him but the momentum knocked you both onto the bed, laughing.

"Maybe we should slow down before we hurt ourselves," you said between peels of laughter. 

You blindly reached for the lamp on the nightstand, turning it on. It cast the room in a soft glow without blinding you. It was bright enough for you to see how hilarious Pat looked tangled in his jeans.

He giggled as he tried to kick out of his pants. "I'm stuck."

Alcohol and happiness made everything funnier and it took a ridiculously long time for you to help Pat untangle himself. Eventually, he managed and you set to work unbuttoning his shirt.

"So second base, yeah?" Pat reiterated.

"Oh yeah. Not sure I have the coordination for anything else."

"What if I do?"

"What do you mean?"

Pat put his hands over yours to stop you, forcing you to meet his gaze. The look he gave you was like nothing you'd ever seen before. His pupils were so dilated, you couldn't see the hazel irises anymore. 

"Can I go down on you?"

The sudden question and mental image sent heat straight down to your core. However, in the back of your mind, you also felt a tinge of anxiety.

"I...I can't return the favor," you said. "Not right now. Too much wine."

"I know. I don't care," Pat said. His eyes swept your still-clothed body hungrily. "Second base is great, but I wouldn't mind stealing third."

You snorted at the corny baseball joke, making him grin. Considering his offer, your eyes fell to his lips, imagining them kissing their way down your body…

You hadn't had the best experiences with oral, giving or receiving, but you weren't entirely opposed to either. You had to remind yourself that Pat was different. He seemed eager and excited by the idea, which in turn made you feel the same.

Straddling his lap, you took his face between your hands and kissed him deeply, moaning as his tongue swiped at yours. When you pulled back, he was panting.

"Can't steal if it's given willingly." You paused. "Yeah, I get the reference but maybe we shouldn't use 'steal' in this context."

Pat wrinkled his nose. "Good point." He fell silent for a few seconds. "So, like, yes?"

"Oh. Yeah, definitely."

"Awesome."

He wrapped his arms around you and the next thing you knew you were on your back with him leaning over you. As he shrugged out of his shirt, you pulled yours over your head. 

Pat froze, eyes straying across your almost bare chest. You made a slow show of undoing your bra before you casually tossed it over the edge of the bed. He bit his lip, eyes hooded as he pulled you into another kiss.

You hurriedly tried to unbutton your jeans but in your overeagerness, your fingers kept slipping on the button. With a swear, you pulled back to try to see what you were doing.

"Stupid pants!" you mumbled.

Pat pushed your hand out of the way and practically ripped your jeans open, sending another wave of heat through you.

"Damn, Murray, that was hot!"

Grinning, Pat took the sides of your pants and pulled them down your hips. "It was completely accidental."

Both of you were down to your underwear, a noticeable tent in his. You yanked him into another kiss, laying back down. Pat covered your body with his own, the heat of him chasing away any chill from the AC.

He pulled the blanket up to cover you both, settling against you before leaning down for more kisses. The absence of clothing brought another level of intimacy between you. There was nothing in the way when you ran your hands up his back or when he palmed your breast, thumb grazing your nipple in excitement. 

Hooking your leg around his waist, you ground yourself against his clothed erection, gasping with pleasure. Pat whimpered, burying his face in your neck. He rocked his hips along with yours and you could feel the outline of his cock as it grew harder.

It was way more intense than when you dry-humped on the couch. Your arms teamed with goosebumps as Pat massaged your breast, teasing your nipple until it was stiff between his fingers.

Before you could fall into a rhythm, Pat placed kisses down your neck and along your collarbone as he started to move downward. As excited as you were, you were also still nervous. Your heart rate spiked as his hand stroked your other breast, kisses leaving a trail between them both.

You knew he could feel your heart under his palm and he paused, looking up at you in worry.

"Are you okay? You wanna stop?"

"Don't stop," you begged. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous. It's been a while."

Pat smiled and gave you a soft kiss. "If you're not ready, it's okay. We can do what we did last time."

You couldn't understand how amazingly considerate Pat was. There he was, almost naked and clearly turned on but still willing to stop and check-in with you. It made you want him even more.

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm curious to see what else that mouth of yours can do."

A mischievous grin spread across his face and Pat wagged his eyebrows. "Let me show you."

You weren't used to this Pat. This wanton, dominant, man who looked ready to devour you at any second. If you thought you he was attractive before, it was nothing compared to that moment. There was a subtle confidence about him that took your breath away.

Spurred on by your encouragement, Pat continued his path downward. Aside from a few pecks along your breasts, he ignored them in favor of scooting down the bed. 

Carefully, he took the edges of your panties and, when you lifted your hips, slowly drew them down and off. Once they were out of the way, he kissed along your hip, hands stroking your bare thighs.

With a blissful sigh, you settled back against the pillows and forced yourself to relax. Pat's hot breath ghosted across your wet folds before you felt the unmistakable sensation of his tongue.

You gasped, amazed at how sensitive you already were. Pat gave you a few slow licks, acquainting himself with your taste before burying his head between your thighs.

Small shocks of pleasure radiated from your core, forcing your body into a constant state of movement. You grabbed the headboard, the bedspread, the pillow, the comforter...anything and everything that was within your reach. But nothing felt solid enough to keep you grounded. 

Pat's exploration was thorough, his tongue tracing every fold and seam as time slowly dragged on. He was in no rush, taking all the time he wanted. When he circled your clit, you gasped so loud he actually chuckled, the subtle vibrations rocking your body. 

"Fucking hell, Murray," you moaned.

He hummed, mouth too preoccupied to respond. His lips closed around your clit and he started to gently suck. You doubled over, thighs clamped around his head to keep him in place. Your hands buried themselves in his red hair as you couldn't help but watch him eat you out.

His eyes were closed, long fingers leaving marks on your thighs as he gripped them tightly. Your hips rocked against his mouth, loving the friction but demanding more. 

He must have felt you staring because he looked up, pupils blown wide as he stared at you with such devotion, you almost cried. You don't know how long you stared at each other. 

There was no one who ever made your body sing the way Pat did. No one who looked at you like you were a fucking goddess. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, his lips red and glistening from your arousal.

Wordlessly, he took your hands and twined your fingers together as he forced you to lay back down. It was a sweet and gentle gesture, which was immediately followed by roughness you weren't expecting. 

Once you were on your back, he sucked on your clit again, using his upper body to pin your hips to the bed.

Your orgasm was building but not quite fast enough. "Touch me," you begged. "Pat, please touch me."

One hand left yours and a second later you felt the tip of his finger stroke your opening, wetting itself in your arousal before he ventured forward.

Stars exploded before your vision, your body covered in a sheen of sweat as he started to finger you. All the while his mouth never left your clit and when he added a second finger, you couldn't handle it.

"Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ fuck!"

Your body was constantly moving, trying to take over the pacing but unable to with Pat holding you down. Through tear-filled eyes, you caught sight of him smirking.

Motherfucker was teasing you. Keeping you on the edge on purpose.

"I'm so close, Pat. So fucking close, babe.  _ Please. _ "

Pat moaned when he heard you beg. His movements sped up, sloppier in his eagerness to get you off. You felt the pleasure mounting, hovering just out of reach until the tips of his fingers found your g-spot and then, you were finished.

You came. Loudly. Messily. Violently. Your body convulsed, thighs nearly crushing Pat as you ground against his face. It was the hardest you had ever come and when you finally fell back, gasping and dizzy, Pat lifted his head, panting. 

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," he declared. 

With a whimper, you reached for him, pulling him up to lay next to you. Kissing him deeply, you didn't care that you could taste yourself on him. Pat cupped your cheek, drawing you close to his chest.

His rock hard erection jabbed you in the stomach and you found yourself pushing his boxers down just enough to get your hand around him. He wriggled out of them, kicking them to the bottom of the bed.

Pat swore, his forehead dropped to your shoulder as you jerked him off. He was thick in your hand and you wanted desperately to take a peek at what he was working with, but his mouth found a sensitive spot on your neck and you forgot to look.

Writhing together, his breathing became erratic, hips thrusting into your hand. Eating you out had apparently gotten him so riled up, he wasn't going to last much longer.

He panted your name, his tongue in your ear. "I'm close."

"Come for me."

Pat kissed you deeply, only to be forced onto his back when you attacked his neck with kisses and playful bites. He cradled the back of your head, hips thrusting up into your hand and then, he was coming with a loud moan, his release coating your hand and thigh.

It was the hottest sound you've ever heard.

You pumped him until there was nothing left, only stopping when he laid a gentle hand on yours.

Breathless, you lay in a sweaty, panting, sticky mass of limbs, unable to move or speak.

Pat pushed your messy hair out of your face so he could get a good look at you. "For fuck's sake...that was...what the fuck."

"Jesus, Murray. I knew you had a mouth on you but  _ damn." _

He gave you a lopsided grin. "Was it good?"

"Good is an understatement. That was fucking spectacular."

He looked pleased with himself. "I haven't actually done that before so—"

" _ What?!  _ Bullshit."

"No, seriously. I've had sex but never went down on someone. Always wanted to. Never had the chance."

"Well, feel free to do it anytime. I'm sure as hell not gonna stop you."

You both were so wrapped up in your afterglow, you fell into silence for a good five minutes. Until you felt the stickiness on your thigh. "We should clean up."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on, let me get it." Pat slowly pushed himself up to sit. He slipped out of bed and into your bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth.

You reached for it but he waved you off, cleaning your thigh and hand gently. Once he was done, he wiped himself off and threw the cloth over his shoulder. When he climbed back into bed, you immediately wrapped yourself around him as he pulled the blankets back over you both.

The two of you lay together, naked and satisfied. Pat's arm was tucked under your head, his fingers playing with your hair.

You hummed in appreciation, burying your nose into his neck. "By the way, I'm not seeing anyone else. Nor do I want to."

"Me neither."

You traced absentminded patterns on his chest. There was a question that you wanted to ask and while you were afraid of it earlier, it didn't seem so scary anymore. "You wanna do this then? Officially."

Pat placed several kisses on your forehead, hugging you close. "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

Sleep tugged at you persistently and you were more than willing to answer the call. Especially in Pat's arms. 

"Good. Me too."

You could feel his smile as he tucked his face into your hair with a dreamy sigh. Your name was whispered and you hugged him tightly. For the first time in weeks, you fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Pat awoke to softness and sunlight. At first, he thought everything had been a dream. A wonderfully erotic dream. 

When he opened his eyes, he expected to be home in his own bed. But when he saw the familiar colors of your bedroom and felt your soft breath tickling his chest as you slept, he realized it had all been real. 

Only slightly hungover, he squinted at the clock on the nightstand. It was barely seven. You were warm and naked, tucked against his chest. Pat had never slept overnight with a girl before and now that he had, he wanted to do it every night. 

But only with you.

Pat admired your sleeping face, unable to believe his luck. You not only had forgiven him but agreed to be his girlfriend. On top of that, he got to make you come. 

He'll never forget how fucking stunning you looked, moaning and rocking against him as he ate you out. He swore he could still taste you on his lips and if it wasn't so early, he'd slip under the blankets and give you a pleasurable wakeup call.

Grinning like an idiot, he buried his face back into your hair again. The action stirred you awake. 

“Ugh, what time is it?” you asked sleepily. 

“Early,” Pat replied. “Go back to sleep.”

“M’kay.”

You passed back out. Pat smiled and followed soon after. 

When he awoke again sometime later, the sun was brighter and he was alone in bed. With a sleepy groan, he pushed himself up to sit. Aside from being thirsty, he actually didn’t feel too bad. The AC helped keep the room at a reasonable temperature, though he shuddered as he pulled the comforter up over his nakedness. He was just about to call out for you when the door to the bathroom opened and you shuffled out, hair a mess and still completely nude.

You had been naked last night of course, but in the weak lamplight he had only seen you shrouded in shadow. Now you stood before him in the sunlight, more stunning than he ever could have imagined. The realization that you let him touch you was almost too much to comprehend. 

“I think you gave me a hickey,” you said as you tried to look at your neck in the mirror above your dresser. 

Pat barely heard you, distracted by your ass that he definitely hadn't had a chance to see. 

You caught sight of him staring and smirked. “What?”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he blurted out, unable to stop gawking. 

You blushed and slowly spun around to face him. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice you grab the end of the comforter. “You’re not so bad yourself, Murray.” You pulled back the sheet, leaving Pat fully exposed as well. “Baseball is  _ really good  _ for you.”

He tried not to be self-conscious, especially when his morning wood clearly became interested in the new development. The hungry look in your eye definitely gave him a shot of self-confidence. 

Your eyes grew hooded and you bit your lip as you knelt on the bed. As you crawled up his body, leaning in for a kiss, Pat stopped you.

“Hold that thought.” He wiggled out from under you and made for the bathroom. As badly as he wanted to kiss you, his mouth felt horrible and he wanted to rinse it out first. 

You flopped onto the bed with a stretch. “Hurry back.”

In the bathroom, Pat washed up, studying his reflection in the mirror. There was a very dark mark on his neck to match the one you had and he couldn’t help but grin as he touched it. He remembered how eager and determined you were to get him off, your hand pumping him with practiced determination. 

It wasn't just the hickey Pat noticed. He looked happier. Noticeably happier. There was a change in his stance and he felt confidence he hadn't experienced before. 

When he returned to the bedroom, you were exactly where he had left you: lying on your side in an obviously staged pose. It didn't make it any less sexy. With a smirk, you beckoned him forward. 

Pat practically jumped onto the bed, sending you into a fit of laughter. When he kissed you, it felt like the world righted itself. You melted underneath him, hands running up his arms. He became acutely aware that not a shred of clothing separated you and it would only take shifting his hips slightly for his cock to slide between your legs.

But before he could ask, Pat’s phone started to ring. He swore. 

“Hang on.” Leaning over the bed, he felt around for his pants until he found them. You made it difficult for him to take out his phone, as you started placing kisses up his bare back. When he saw who was calling, and the time, he swore again. “Oh, fucking hell!”

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m supposed to help my uncle move today. I have like, five missed calls from my dad.” His peaceful bubble shattered into a million pieces. 

“Ditch him.” You pressed against his back, kissing his neck. 

Pat leaned into the touch with a moan. “Fuck do I want to,” he said. “But he’s paying me. And I want to save up to get my own place.”

With a sigh, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. “Okaaay. I  _ guess  _ you can leave.”

Pat turned and cupped your cheek, giving you another kiss. “Trust me. I’d rather stay here with you.” With a grimace, he hoisted himself to his feet. 

You watched him dress, pulling up the blanket to cover yourself. “I’m working the next couple of nights straight through. I don’t know when I’ll be free again.”

Pat stepped into his jeans, pulling them up over his hips. “I can come by and hang out like I did before. Unless you think your boss may still be pissed.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Better not risk it. He’s been in a shitty mood lately. Do you work tomorrow? Maybe we can go out to breakfast.”

Slipping his shirt on, Pat said, “Yeah, I work the next three days.”

“This is bullshit,” you declared. “I want to spend time with my boyfriend. But nooooo, we both have to work. Fucking Capitalism!”

Pat grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed as he buttoned his shirt. “I like hearing you call me your boyfriend.”

Smirking, you sat up again, leaning in close enough to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “My boyfriend,” you whispered into his ear. Your tongue teasing dipped in and Pat shuddered. 

“Ugh, don’t do that. I have to leave.”

“You sure?” Your teeth tugged on his earlobe. Even though he was already dressed, you reached down to lay your hand on his thigh. “It’ll be more fun if you stay.”

“No, I’m not sure, but I should probably go,” he said, gently removing your hand. “Just one more thing before I do.” He took the edge of the blanket and peeled it back enough to look at your naked body again. “Nice.”

With a laugh, you shoved him. “Go on, Murray. Go be a big man and move stuff.”

He swooped down to give you a deep kiss, relishing the feeling before he had to regrettably pull away. “We’ve got another game this weekend. It would mean a lot to me if you were there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

As much as he didn’t want to, Pat was forced to leave the comfort of your bed to go meet up with his dad. After he retrieved his car from Vinnie’s house, he sped home. He found his father standing on the front stoop, phone in hand as he no doubt tried to call Pat for the tenth time. 

“There you are!” he exclaimed as his son got out of the car. “I was worried sick!”

“I’m fine. I’m here now. Let’s go.”

“No, no, you don’t get to do that,” Brian declared. “You don’t get to be gone all night then show up late like nothing happened.”

“Dad, I’m a fucking adult, I can do whatever I want!”

“You’re an adult who made a commitment. At the very least you should have called.”

The last thing Pat wanted to do was get into a fight with his dad. Last night had been the best night of his life and he didn’t want his good mood ruined. Unfortunately, it looked like it was already heading that way. 

“Alright, fine, I’m sorry. Happy?”

Brian clenched his jaw. Clearly, Pat’s apology didn’t help. “We’re late. We’ll discuss this later.”

“Oh joy.”

The rest of the day was incredibly tense between the father and son. They barely spoke to each other unless they absolutely had to. Pat’s uncle didn’t seem to mind their tardiness since apparently he hadn’t even finished packing. What was supposed to be a quick job, turned into six hours of grueling work. By the time they climbed back into his dad’s truck to head home, they were both sore and seething. 

Pat knew their argument was far from over. As soon as he got into the house he tried to make a beeline for his room.

"I don't think so," Brian said, blocking his path. "We need to have a serious discussion, Patrick."

"I already said sorry for being late."

"This isn't just about being late. It's about being responsible."

"I  _ am  _ responsible. I have a job, I go to school, I pay for my car...I'm not a child. Stop talking down to me!"

"I'm not talking down to you, I'm worried about you. It's like you have no direction in your life."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You go to work and to class, but you never talk about what you're going to  _ do  _ with your life."

Pat clenched his fists, beyond angry and insulted. "I'm in my twenties, Dad, what the fuck do you expect? Not everyone knows what they want to do. And besides, I have baseball. I work my ass off for the team and you know how much I love the game."

"I do and I support you. I just think you need to find a fall-back."

His words were like a slap in the face and Pat's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was like all the air had been knocked from his lungs. He felt sick to his stomach.

"You don't think I'm good enough to have a career in baseball…"

"That's not what I said!"

"Bullshit! That's exactly what you said!"

"I only meant that chances of being drafted are slim and I would feel better if you had something more tangible to fall back on."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. While they had never been very close, baseball was the one interest they had in common. It was how they bonded, and hearing his dad suggest he give up on his dream was too much for Pat to handle.

"You know, it's hard enough hearing from the guys that they don't think I'm good enough. Never expected to hear it from my own dad."

Pat pushed past him and headed for his room, ignoring his father's calls to come back. He slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed. Briefly, he thought of barricading himself there for the rest of the night. But the walls started to close in on him and he knew he couldn't stay. 

Pat went to his closet. From deep in the back he pulled out a duffle bag and shoved a bunch of clothes into it. He also took the ribbon off his dresser and put that in too.

Once he had what he needed, he slung the strap of the bag over his shoulder, tucked his laptop under his arm, and left his room. His dad was in the hall but Pat stepped around him, heading for the front door.

"Pat,  _ Pat!  _ Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"Don't. Come on, let's talk this out."

"Fuck you."

Brian followed him all the way outside but Pat was determined to leave. He ignored his dad's pleas and climbed into his car. 

"Patrick, don't do this."

Looking at his dad right in the eye, he started the car and peeled out of the driveway, tires squealing.

Before Pat knew it, he found himself outside your house. You weren’t due back from work for several hours, but he didn’t know where else to go. Angry and tired, he sat on the front steps to wait. 

His phone buzzed and he was sure it was his dad, but it was a text from you. 

_ On my break. Missing you already. _

Pat typed so fast he almost dropped the phone.  _ Big fight with my dad. Left home. _

Your response was quick.  _ Where are you?  _

_ Outside your house. _

_ I'll be there in ten minutes. _

Pat considered telling you not to worry about him but he needed to see you. He was a mess of emotions, stuck between angry, sad, and deflated. He thought he was doing fucking okay but apparently it wasn't good enough. 

Why did he  _ have  _ to have a plan? Why couldn't he just live his fucking life the way he wanted? 

Headlights roused him out of his daze and Pat looked up, not noticing how much time had passed. He was relieved to see your car pull into the driveway. You slammed the brakes on a little too hard as you parked and got out.

“Pat, what happened?” you asked as you crossed the lawn to get to him. He noticed you wore his hoodie and seeing you in his clothes made him realize he was exactly where he should be. 

Pat didn’t answer. Instead, he rose to his feet and met you halfway, pulling you into a big hug. You hugged him back without hesitation and it broke him. For the first time in years, he cried. He tried not to, didn't want to shed tears over some stupid fight between him and his dad. But he couldn't help it. 

You didn’t ask him any more questions. All you did was rub his back, whispering words of comfort. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. I've got you," you said in a soothing voice. "Come on, let’s go inside.”

Numb, Pat allowed you to lead him into the house. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Pat explained about the fight with his dad, your own anger flared and you had to stop yourself from getting back into your car and driving over there. 

"I can't fucking believe him!" you exclaimed. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Your parents weren't saints by any means, and you're sure deep down Brian meant well, but it was still a shitty thing to say to your kid. 

"I just want to forget about it," Pat said. "I know it's a lot to ask but do you mind if I stay here for a bit? If you're not comfortable with that I'm sure I can ask Maz."

"You're staying here," you told him. "And before you ask, yes I'm sure."

His shoulders relaxed and he gave you a small smile. "Thanks."

He looked exhausted and you could tell he hadn't had a chance to clean up after moving stuff all day. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you something to eat?"

"What about work?" he asked. "You still have a few hours of your shift."

"I told them I had a family emergency," you said. "I'm not going back tonight. Unless you need space…"

"I don't want space. I want you."

You stroked his cheek before giving him a soft kiss. "Go clean up. I'll get you something."

Pat took a deep breath and nodded before getting up. You watched him go into the bathroom, still furious with his father. 

Regardless, you pushed the anger away in favor of taking care of your boyfriend. While he showered, you ordered a pizza and some lava cakes because the situation definitely called for it. You waited in the living room so he could sit with you among the flowers he bought, most of which were still alive and well.

Pat came out a few minutes later wearing sweatpants and a white undershirt. He sat next to you on the couch, tucking himself against your side. 

You hugged him. "Do you want to talk more about it?"

"No."

"What can I do to help?"

"Just this."

You nodded, kissing his forehead. "Okay."

Silence washed over you both as you held each other.

"It's funny," Pat muttered after a few minutes.

"What is?"

"There I was, locked in my room, beyond angry. And all I wanted was to come here to be with you. I couldn't stay in that room another minute."

Your heart fluttered and your stomach dropped. The significance that he didn't want to be isolated was not lost on you.

With a soft smile, you placed kisses across his face. When you got to his lips, he leaned in all the way, sealing his mouth over yours. 

The moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here," you said, drawing back.

Pat grinned. "You got me a pizza?"

"And lava cakes."

"I don't deserve you."

"Shut up. Yes, you do."

Pat ended up staying with you for two days. 

As much as you were angry with what he went through, it was really nice having him there. With your work schedules, you were like two ships passing in the night. But at least when you got home he was there to cuddle you to sleep, exhausted from his own long day plus waiting up for you.

On the morning of the third day, he came into the kitchen while you were making breakfast. He had to go to work early but you liked to make sure he ate something before he did. 

“My dad left me a message last night,” he said. 

"Did he beg for your forgiveness?"

“Not exactly. He wants me to come home so we can talk things out.”

He hadn't mentioned the fight since the night it happened and you gave him a worried look.

"Is that what you want?"

Pat sighed, arms crossed over his chest. "I should at least hear what he has to say. He sounded sincere. I can tell he feels bad."

You weren't going to argue with him or give unsolicited advice so you only nodded. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Your protective side was on high alert, especially after seeing how emotional Pat had been after the last time he spoke to his dad. 

Pat smiled and gave you a kiss. “Do you think you could come over for dinner? I know you don’t work tonight. Knowing I’ll be seeing you later will really help get me through this fucking day.”

“Of course, whatever you need,” you said. “I will warn you though if he says anything I cannot be held responsible for my response.”

“As long as you don’t throw a punch, I think I can handle that.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.”

“I beg to differ.”

Smirking, you pulled him into another kiss. With everything going on, you hadn’t had a chance to fool around since the night of Vinnie’s party. Not that it was on your mind. You were more concerned with making sure Pat was okay. And he was far from being in the mood. But now that he seemed better, and his arms circled your waist, your body responded with interest. 

You were suddenly very aware of his hard body pressed against yours. “You coming back here after dinner?” you asked suggestively. 

Sadly, Pat shook his head. “No, I should probably stay home. I’ve got laundry to do. Plus my next few shifts are going to be at the ass crack of dawn.”

“Fuck, I was really hoping for some fun times.”

Pat’s eyes grew hooded and he pressed himself against you until your back hit the counter. “Soon. I promise.”

"I really liked having you here the last few days."

"You did?"

You nodded. "Just wish we could have enjoyed it more."

"Sure it wasn't because I did the dishes?"

That had been a pleasant surprise: coming home to things being picked up or cleaned. 

"Surprisingly, no," you laughed. "Believe it or not, I like your company, Murray."

"I believe it."

You kissed again, before reluctantly pulling away. “Made you an egg wrap to go. And coffee.” You handed him the foiled covered food and travel mug.

“You’re the best.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Pat studied you for a moment and it almost looked like he was going to say something. But he stopped himself, smiling instead. Before you could ask what was up, he kissed you a final time and drew back. “I’ll text you when I have a time for dinner.”

“Okay,” you said, already missing the warmth of him. “Let me know if you want me to bring anything.”

“Just your charming personality.”

“Well, obviously. I never leave home without it.”

As you watched him leave, you were worried about what the evening had in store. You spent the day anxiety cleaning, refreshing the water for some of the remaining bouquets, doing laundry, cleaning the bathroom, and any other chore you could think of.

When the afternoon rolled around, Pat texted you.  _ Dinner is at five. Heading home now. Wish me luck. _

_ Call me if you need me there sooner. _

Time dragged on. When no calls or texts came, you assumed things were going well. You dressed in something you knew Pat would like and then headed over to the Murray household.

Pat answered the door before you even had a chance to knock. He looked tired but not angry.

"Everything okay?" you asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We talked it out. He apologized. I'm so glad you're here."

You smiled with relief and gave him a quick kiss, which he happily returned. "You gonna invite me in or what, Murray?"

Pat smirked, his arm around your waist as he pulled you into the house. You could sense there was still tension in the air which made your anxiety spike. He led you through the living room and into the kitchen where Brian was setting the table.

He greeted you with a large smile. "It's nice to see you again!"

"You too, Mr. Murray."

"Please, call me Brian."

You and Pat sat next to each other while Brian stepped onto the porch to check on the grill.

"Should I be here?" you asked Pat in a hushed tone. "I feel like things are still tense."

Pat took your hand. "Just having you here is helping me. But if you're really uncomfortable, you don't have to stay."

"I'm not leaving you."

He smiled and kissed your knuckles just as Brian stepped into the room. If he noticed the exchange, he didn't say anything. 

"Alright we got hamburgers and hot dogs!" he said, placing a large serving plate in the middle of the table. "Dig in."

The three of you started the meal in silence. You weren't sure what to say or if you even wanted to start the conversation. Pat and Brian didn't seem to mind the silence and you got the feeling they didn't talk much.

Eventually, Brian cleared his throat and addressed you. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"I'm not in school."

"Oh." Brian seemed surprised. "What do you do then?"

_ Here we go... _ you thought.

"I bartend, full-time," you answered, on guard. "I really enjoy it."

"Bartending is great," Brian said, sounding a little too enthusiastic. "It's a good skill to have. Think you'll do it for a while?"

Next to you, Pat tensed. You knew he was worried about his dad's line of questioning, especially after their fight, but you weren't worried. Under the table, you gave Pat's knee a comforting squeeze. 

"I think so," you said. "I'm always open to learning new things. Haven't quite figured out what I want to do long term but I'm young. What's the rush?"

Pat hid his smile behind his glass as he took a drink of water. Brian seemed to catch on to your subtle jab.

"It's true. You are young. But it never hurts to think ahead."

"Dad…" Pat said warningly.

"I'm just saying--"

"I know what you're saying," you cut in. "And it's nothing I haven't been told before. When it comes down to it, as long as I'm happy, I don't care what I do. Because my happiness doesn't revolve around work." You smiled sweetly and reached over to squeeze Pat's cheeks. "As long as I get to see this face every day, I'm good."

Pat blushed and batted your hands away. "Stop it."

When you looked back at Brian, he was smiling. "That's a great outlook to have."

"I think so too."

Things were less tense after your little speech. Brian asked how your parents were doing, and if a date had been set for Vinnie and Nellie's wedding. Eventually, the conversation steered to baseball and Pat took over, giving you a chance to finally relax. 

After dinner, Brian excused himself for a prior commitment, leaving you and Pat alone. 

Your boyfriend led you to his bedroom, closing the door behind you.

"That wasn't so bad," you said. 

He pulled you close, kissing you deeply. It took you by surprise but you returned it all the same. 

"What was that for?"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Pat asked.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

He laughed, hugging you tightly. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always."

He kissed you again, this time his hands traveling down to cup your ass, bringing you flush against him. You hummed in appreciation, tangling your fingers into his hair. 

"What's your plan here, Murray?" you purred.

"No idea," he said huskily. "We don't have much time before he gets back so whatever we're gonna do, it has to be quick."

You thought about the emotional hell he had been through the last few days and knew exactly how to make it up to him. You pushed him backward until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit.

Pat stared at you questioningly, until you dropped to your knees in front of him.

"I'm going to blow you now," you declared.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. He quickly closed it and swallowed thickly. "Uh, okay, yeah. Sure. Yeah, that's...yeah."

"You're so articulate."

Pat blushed and glared. "Shut up. You took me by surprise!"

Laughing, you reached for the button of his jeans. " _ You  _ shut up and help me get these off."

He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, he fumbled with the button, then the zipper, lifting his hips to help you pull them down around his ankles. Pat leaned down to kiss you, cupping your face just as your hand slipped into his boxers.

You wrapped your hand around him and gave him a teasing tug, causing Pat to pull away with a gasp. "Fuck! Warn a guy first."

"My hand is in your boxers. What did you  _ expect  _ would happen?"

"I didn't think you'd just—ohh,  _ fuck! _ "

His voice broke into a moan as you slipped the head of his cock between your lips. It twitched in response, rapidly swelling against your tongue. The musky heady scent of him invaded your senses, spurring you on. 

You sucked softly, tongue flicking across the head before taking him fully into your mouth. Slowly, you moved up and down, taking more of him in each time.

Pat's breathing picked up, his hands fisting the sheets. You gave him a smoldering look, head bobbing up and down as your hand followed your movements. His cheeks were red, eyes wide as he stared at you in awe. It was a look you'd always remember.

With a gasp, you pulled off, finally looking at his swollen member. He was long and thick, with a large vein running along the side. 

"Shit, Murray."

He tried to respond but you traced your lips with the head of his cock and whatever words he tried to make were lost. Eagerly, you sucked him back into your mouth, your hand jerking what couldn't fit.

His knuckles were white and his thighs trembled. You could tell he was trying to control himself, to let you set the pace. 

With your free hand, you pried his from the bed and placed it on your head. Pat ran his hands through your hair experimentally, gently gripping the strands. He carefully lifted his hips, burying himself further into your throat. 

He moaned your name. It sounded so fucking beautiful, you wanted him to do it again. You swirled your tongue around his tip before taking him as far in as you could stand.

" _ Fucking hell!" _

You lost yourself in the rhythm of sucking him off, his hands gripping your hair as his hips kept meeting your mouth. 

Time dragged on and before you knew it he gave you a sharp tug in warning. "Babe, I'm gonna come."

You doubled your efforts, humming enough so the vibrations went straight to his cock. Pat swore and his cock grew impossibly hard before he came, body hunched over as his hips jerked upward.

Swallowing around him, you kept going until he fell back onto the bed. Pleased with yourself, you let him slide out of your mouth. 

You wiped your lips on his blanket before crawling up to lean over him. "You alright there?"

Panting, Pat pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. "You're amazing. Truly fucking amazing."

"I'm also wet." You took his hand, kissing his fingers before pushing his hand toward your jeans. "Wanna help?"

Eyes glinting with excitement, Pat sat up, hooking his finger through your belt loop to draw you on top of him. "I think I can handle that."


	15. Chapter 15

Things slowly returned to some semblance of normal in the Murray household. While there was still tension between Pat and his dad, it was getting better each day.

Regardless, Pat was on edge but for an entirely different reason. 

Your opposite work schedules were starting to get to him. All he wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend but one of you was always working. Thankfully, the new person you were training would be on their own soon, giving you more freedom with your schedule.

Pat was also in talks with his manager about switching to the night shift. It would line up with yours, giving you mornings and afternoons together. But it was all up in the air. 

When the Saturday of the game rolled around, Pat received some shitty news.

"What do you mean you have to work?" he asked after you let him know. "It's too early for your shift."

"I had cover for someone, they're having minor surgery."

Pat clenched his jaw, trying to force himself to take a deep breath. "I really, really need you there, babe."

You looked incredibly guilty and reached out to take his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He wanted to be angry but he really couldn't. It wasn't your fault and with bills to pay, you couldn't skip a whole shift. Especially when the half one you missed the other night would be on the same check.

Pat squeezed your hand. "I know you are. I just miss you. We haven't had a chance to be alone since I went back home." 

"Ugh I know and it's fucking driving me crazy. I don't know what to do." You looked just as frustrated as he felt. "How much time do we have before you have to go?"

"Not much."

"Wanna make out?"

Pat sighed. "No. Well, yes, but not when we have a time limit. I'm frustrated enough as it is."

"Tell you what, I'll come pick you up after the game. I should be done around the same time. You can sleep over tonight."

That made Pat grin, a myriad of dirty plans coming to mind. "I like the sound of that."

Grinning back, you leaned in close, lips brushing his. "You'll like the sounds I make tonight even more." You kissed him and he leaned into it with a hum before reluctantly pulling away. 

"Well, I should go then," he said, stroking your cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely." You gave him another kiss. "I'm really sorry, babe."

Pat was in an awful mood by the time he got to the field. 

"Hey, Murray," Ty greeted him as he threw his bag down.

"Hey," Pat muttered.

"Uh oh, someone's grumpy," Vinnie cood. "What's wrong, future brother-in-law?"

Pat's head whipped around to stare at Vinnie with shock. He was sure he must be talking to Ty but he clearly was looking at Pat when he spoke. "I'm not...why would you...we're just…"

The thought of marrying you hadn't crossed his mind considering you had just gotten together not too long ago. But now, the image was all he could picture and it scared him half to death. 

He must have looked terrified because Vinnie immediately started backtracking, something he never did. "Whoa, whoa, man, relax," he said, realizing he hit a nerve. "Just a joke."

It wasn't the idea of marriage that scared him, but the fact that he  _ liked  _ the image of you in a white dress. It was bad enough he almost told you he loved you after a few days of dating. Luckily he caught himself. 

Pat's shoulders relaxed and he let out a shaky breath. "Sorry. Of course it was a joke. I'm just on edge right now."

"What's wrong?" Maz asked. "You guys have another fight?"

"No. She can't make it to the game today," Pat explained. "And we haven't had much time to spend together over the last few days. It's making me crazy."

"Murray's pissed cuz he's not getting any," Barone announced as he walked by.

"Shut the fuck up, Barone! You don't know what you're talking about." Pat glared. "I'm getting plenty."

"Nope! Not listening to this!" Vinnie declared, covering his ears. He walked away loudly singing to himself.

"But not sliding into home I bet." Barone smirked. 

Pat's cheeks burned with embarrassment while Maz shook his head at Barone. "My sex life is none of your business."

"Trust me, Murray, if you were gettin' some, you still wouldn't be so tense."

Pat took a step toward Barone, ready to throw down. But Maz stepped between them.

"Barone, walk away," Maz ordered with a glare.

"Whatever, dipshits."

Pat watched Barone leave, still fuming. Maz pulled him to the side, making him sit with him on the bench. "Don't let him get to you," he said. "Your relationship is between you and her. No one else."

"It's not about the sex that's got me worked up," Pat said. "That's whatever. I don't care about sex. We both want to take things slow."

"Then what's wrong?"

Pat hadn't said the words out loud and he was almost afraid to. Because once he did, they were real and his new relationship became infinitely more serious. Not that it wasn't already but love brought things to a new level.

As always, Maz seemed to know what he was thinking because he suddenly grinned. "Dude," he chuckled. "You've got it  _ bad. _ "

Pat gave him a small smirk. "Yeah. I do."

And just like that, the weight he had been carrying lightened slightly. Though a whole new slew of fears came to the surface.

"I take it you haven't told her."

"Fuck no, it's too soon."

"It really isn't though. You guys have known each other for years."

"Yeah but we've only been dating for like, a week. I don't want to scare her off."

Pat was torn. He was treading through a minefield of new territory. You were the first serious relationship he'd had, and his deep feelings scared him. It was all so new and sudden, he wasn't sure how to process the situation. 

Maz nodded with understanding. "Well, you can still  _ show  _ her at least."

"Maz! Can you come here a sec?" Ty called, clipboard in hand. 

"Yeah, Ty," Maz said. He gave Pat a nudge before he stood. "I'm really happy for you guys. You seem happier." He paused. "Well, aside from today."

Pat watched him walk away, thinking over what he had said. Unfortunately, the thoughts consumed him the rest of the day.

The game went about as well as he expected it to. He had no problem catching the ball, but when it was his turn at the plate, anxiety took over. It didn't help that his mind was still miles away, thinking of all the ways he could show you his feelings without saying them out loud yet. 

After his first strike, he forced himself to focus, but it didn't help. 

He didn't hit a goddamn thing.

The pity on his teammates' faces made him feel worse. Pat sat on the bench with a huff, checking his phone. Normally, you text him if you're not busy but he had no messages waiting. He wished you were there. He wished he could look up and see your face in the stands, cheering him on.

He scrolled through the pictures on his phone, smiling at the ones he managed to take of the both of you. Seeing your face made his frustration ease slightly. For the first time ever, he wanted the game to hurry up and be over. He had almost forgotten he'd be staying at your place after.

A night alone with his girlfriend was something he desperately needed.

Someone called his name and he put his phone away before he grabbed his glove and headed to the field.

The D-Backs managed to scrape by and win, but just barely. Still sour over his poor performance, Pat hurried to gather his things before he was roped into a team celebration dinner. 

As he walked to the parking lot, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw your car pull up. He was sweaty, hot, and beyond frustrated. Not just because of the game but his own traitorous brain.

He climbed into the car and quickly noticed you looked as annoyed as he felt. His heart sank.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," you said, a little too firmly. "How was the game?" 

"Shitty. How was work?"

"The fucking worst."

"If you want to reschedule for tonight, I get it."

Tension left your shoulders and you reached over to take his hand. "Knowing I'd be seeing you was the only thing that got me through my day."

Relieved, Pat smiled and kissed your knuckles. "Me too."

The ride to your place was done mostly in silence, both of you trying to relax. When you got there, Pat went to take a shower, hoping the cold water would help. It did, a little. He stopped thinking about the game and was more focused on you. 

His frustration was transforming into strange sexual energy. Pat was never one to be dominating when it came to sex, but his failure earlier was causing him to want to pin you against the wall and kiss you like his life depended on it.

Being with you was the one thing in his life he knew was right. And though your sexual activities together were fairly limited, getting you off seemed to be something he was really fucking good at. 

He left the shower and pulled on a pair of boxers and nothing else, leaving the bathroom in search of you.

You were furiously wiping down the kitchen counter as you worked through your own feelings.

Pat stood in the doorway, watching your body as you moved. Something deep and primal was building and he knew one look from you would be all it took for him to act.

As if on cue, you glanced over to find him staring. "Can I help you?"

Pat crossed the room in two strides. Without waiting for a reaction, he hooked his arm around your waist and crushed you to his chest. His kiss was rough and demanding, pouring all his feelings out in one simple action. He pushed you until your back hit the wall, rattling the dishes in the cupboard.

You gripped him tight, fingers digging into his arms as you shoved your tongue past his lips. Your mouth was hot and eager and Pat couldn't get enough, hands fumbling with the button of your jeans. Once he got them open, his hand slipped inside, seeking your heat.

His lips found their way to your neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh as his fingers slid between your folds. You groaned, hooking your leg around his to keep him in place. Not that he planned to go anywhere.

With one hand on the wall to steady himself, Pat fingered you roughly, reveling in how soaked he had made you in mere seconds. He drew back slightly to look into your eyes, heart hammering in his chest at the pure lustful gaze you fixated him with.

Pat's chest heaved as he panted, the intensity of the moment putting his nerves on edge. You looked equally worked up and the next thing Pat knew, you lunged in for another kiss.

Mouths collided in more painful kisses as your hands felt him up, your hips moving along with his hand. Weeks of intense emotions and sexual feelings made worse by your equally terrible days had finally come to a head.

"Fuck me," you groaned.

It took him a second to register what you said. When he did, Pat's hand stopped and he pulled back, still panting. He stared at you with excitement. "Are you sure?"

He wanted you more than he wanted anyone before and he needed to confirm you were just as ready as he was. You whimpered and ground your hips against his hand.

"Fuck me, Pat," you ordered. " _ Now. _ " 

With a groan, Pat pulled you into another kiss. 


	16. Chapter 16

Of all the things that could have happened, Pat pinning you to the wall hadn't crossed your mind. 

His body was hot and still damp from his shower, and his mouth was so fucking demanding. You needed him more than you ever needed anything in your life. 

You whined as his hand left your pants, but then he was kissing you and everything was okay again.

Somehow you managed to make it to the bedroom, shedding your clothes along the way. Pat was only in his boxers and you eagerly pushed those off before both of you tumbled into bed.

"Fuck, I need you so bad," he moaned between kisses.

"I need you more." You grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand between your legs. "Finish what you started, Murray."

"Oh, I'll finish it," he declared, fingers circling your clit. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Say my name when you come."

And then he moved down the bed and a second later his tongue replaced his fingers. You gasped and dug your hands into his wet hair, gripping tight. You had no idea what had gotten into Pat but you were not going to complain in the slightest.

Seeing him so confident and dominant was the hottest thing ever. And yet, you knew that if you wanted to stop, he'd do so immediately, no questions asked.

But you didn't want to stop. You wanted him.  _ All  _ of him.

His mouth was working wonders with your clit and he slid two fingers into you the second he felt you relax. The loudest moan spilled from your lips. You didn't even bother trying to keep quiet since there was no need. And you wanted Pat to know exactly what he did to you.

He sucked and flicked your clit with near-perfect precision. His two fingers took a while to find your sensitive spot, but once he did, he rubbed it relentlessly.

Your whole body jerked and squirmed, legs shaking as you threw them over his shoulders. He ate you out like he was a starved man enjoying the best meal he'd ever had. 

Time melted away. You lost track of everything that wasn't Pat's mouth or fingers. Endless waves of heat threatened to consume you and you were more than ready to let them. Your orgasm hit you out of nowhere, your back arching off the bed while you ground against Pat's face.

" _ Pat! _ "

His mouth placed kisses along your hip as you melted into the mattress. But his fingers didn't stop. He kept going, kissing his way up your torso and to your breasts. 

"Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?" His voice was deliciously hoarse. You were too blissed out to do anything other than whimper. "Not just on the outside. You're an amazing person. I don't know how I got so fucking lucky."

You moaned in response. "Fucking Christ, Murray," you panted, hips still grinding along with his hand. "You trying to kill me?"

Pat grinned. "No. Just make you come. A lot."

His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking gently as his fingers continued to press against your g-spot. Another orgasm was fast approaching, which was way sooner than you expected. Usually, you needed time before you could get off again.

Not with Pat it seemed.

You squirmed beneath him, pinned by his hard body. He sucked and teased your nipple, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak before going to the other one. His fingers were constantly moving inside you, so deep his palm rubbed your clit.

You were a shuddering, babbling mess and when you came again, you felt your arousal leak out of you, coating his hand. Pat looked at you in awe, damp hair falling into his eyes.

He looked like he was going to say something but you cut him off with a kiss, body trembling as it came down from its high.

"I want to taste you," you panted, hand stroking his side as you reached down. 

He grabbed your wrist, bringing it to his cock. "Touch me first."

Pat rolled onto his side so you were face to face. You jerked him off eagerly as his mouth latched onto your neck. He sucked on the sensitive flesh, tongue lapping at your salty skin before moving to another spot. You were going to be covered in love bites and the idea thrilled you more than you thought it would.

You broke away to kiss a path down Pat's chest, still stroking his dick. Once you reached your prize, you ran your tongue along the length of him, already anticipating how he would feel inside you. 

Pat moaned, hand automatically falling to your head as he jerked his hips forward. You teased him, letting the tip of his cock brush your lips as you placed feather-light kisses along it. 

"Babe,  _ please _ ."

Hearing him beg went straight to your core, your cunt throbbing in anticipation. Without further preamble, you sucked him into your mouth with an audible slurp. Pat moaned loudly, hips surging forward to bury himself as much as he dared.

Your pace was much more leisurely than the last time you'd sucked him off. There was no rush, nowhere to be or go. You both could finally enjoy each other and you planned to take full advantage.

Pat started to carefully fuck your mouth, panting and whimpering each time the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. One hand stroked his shaft while your other hand remained trapped between you and the bed. Eventually, you managed to wiggle it free so you could cup his balls, massaging them albeit clumsily.

If the noises Pat made were any indication, he didn't care that your movements were sloppy. You opened your eyes to look up at him. His were closed, his head thrown back in ecstasy, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he held himself back. 

You couldn't take it anymore. You needed him inside you.

Pulling off his cock with a gasp, you pushed your way up the bed. Pat seemed to know exactly what you wanted because he seized your waist, flipping you onto your back so fast you bounced against the mattress. 

"Condoms?" he asked. 

"Top drawer."

Pat reached over to get the protection while you took a moment to catch your breath. "Also, I'm clean," you added. "And am on birth control."

"I'm clean too," Pat said, pulling a condom out of the box. He sat back on his heels, eyes taking in your disheveled appearance. "Fuck. I can't get over how beautiful you are."

Blushing, you playfully kicked him. "Stop looking at me like I'm a goddess or something."

"You are."

You sat up and took his face in your hands, kissing him deeply. "You're beautiful too, Pat," you insisted. "You're caring and passionate and sweet and sexy…you keep saying you're the lucky one. But I'm lucky too. I—"

His eyes softened and he looked at you with such adoration, it made your heartache. You felt the three most powerful words on the tip of your tongue but you held back. It was too soon to say them. Too soon to tell him just how much you had fallen.

"Finish that thought," Pat whispered. "What were you going to say?"

You pursed your lips. "Nothing."

Pat pressed his forehead to yours. "Please.  _ Please. _ " He closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. "Say it so I can say it."

Your heart leapt into your throat and suddenly everything else melted away. All you could focus on was Pat and you closed your eyes too, taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with you."

You didn't mean to whisper but it was the only way the words could come out. As soon as they did, you knew they were true. You never felt this way about anyone else before. Every night without Pat broke your heart and every day with him made it full again.

"I  _ know _ I'm in love with you," you clarified. "And I know it's probably too soon but—"

Your words were cut off when he kissed you, so hard that you fell onto your back. "I love you too," he murmured between kisses. "I love you so fucking much it hurts. Fuck, I love you."

Beyond happy, you kissed him back, hugging him close. He buried his face in your neck and you held each other for a few moments, both overwhelmed. 

"Well now you  _ really  _ have to fuck me," you declared.

Pat pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so good, babe."

"Do it, Murray. I dare you."

And just like that, you were back in sex mode. Pat sat back again to roll the condom on, stroking himself a few times to get his erection going again. The sight was fucking hot and you mentally filed it away for future use.

When he was ready, he crawled over your body, nudging your legs apart so he could settle between them. You ran your hands up his muscled arms, pulling him in close. With one hand holding himself up, the other reached down to take hold of his cock. 

And then he was pushing into you.

You gasped, trying to relax as your body stretched around him. You had never felt so full in your fucking life and as he kept going, you were suddenly acutely aware of how long he was. Once he bottomed out, your body was trembling from the rush of endorphins and emotions.

Pat was already panting, just as overwhelmed as you were. He laid his body on top of yours, kissing you deeply.

Then, he started to move.

Nothing could prepare you for how it felt to have Pat inside you. You clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist so you could pull him back in every time he withdrew. You rocked together effortlessly, losing yourselves in each other's bodies.

How had you gone so long without feeling this way? It was like you were suddenly complete. Like a piece of yourself had been missing. You just hadn't realized it until that moment.

Pat's movements were anything but graceful. He ground into your heat with reckless abandon, consumed by his own love and lust. Although, that itself was its own form of grace. It was so uniquely  _ Pat.  _ Hard and fast, with a surprising softness that took your breath away and made you weak in the knees.

His lips kissed yours, then your chin, your cheek, before he tucked his face into your neck. He fucked you with deep thrusts, burying himself to the hilt every time. 

You rocked together for eternity. At least it felt that way. Hands dug into sweaty flesh, mouths met in sloppy kisses, and before you knew it, Pat's movements sped up.

"Not gonna last," he panted. "So  _ fucking _ good!"

"Yes, baby, come for me. Pat, I need you to come for me."

He whimpered, his hand twisting the sheets as he pumped into you. His free hand wormed between your bodies until he found your clit, giving it a few helpless swipes before he was overcome by his own pleasure and couldn't focus enough to continue.

You didn't care. 

You were close yourself and you grabbed his ass, keeping him buried in you as you ground your clit against him. You came mere seconds before he did, both your bodies locked into place as the other's name spilled from your lips.

Once the waves of pleasure subsided, you were left in a shaking mass of sweat and tears. Though you weren't sure if they were yours or his.

Pat held you close, hand cradling your cheek as he kissed your face. You winced as he slid his softening cock out of you, body sore in the most spectacular way. He felt around for the comforter, dragging it up to cover you both.

"Is it supposed to be  _ that _ good? I don't remember it being that good," you panted.

"It was never ever that good for me." Pat smirked, rolling onto his back. "Shit.  _ Shit. _ "

You lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling as you tried to come back to reality. After a moment, Pat removed the condom and tied it off, dropping it onto the nightstand. Then he pulled you close, nuzzling your hair.

"I meant it, you know," he mumbled, sleep already tugging at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pat. Have for a long time."

He gave you a sleepy grin. "Yeah?"

Chuckling, you placed a soft peck on his lips before tucking yourself into his chest. "Oh yeah."

He hummed happily, holding you close. It didn't take long for you both to drift off to sleep, safe in each other's arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

Pat stroked your hair as he lay awake. You were fast asleep, buried in his chest. It wasn’t very late, not even ten, but you both had fallen asleep fairly early in the evening. He was the most comfortable he had ever been. For the first time in his life, he was content to stay still and do absolutely nothing. 

He couldn’t believe how his whole day turned on its end. One moment he was worried he’d ruin the best thing that ever happened to him by being so overzealous, the next you were confessing your love to him, beating him to the punch with your own eagerness. It was still hard to believe it hadn’t all been a wonderful dream. 

“You’re thinking loudly,” you mumbled. 

“Hmm?” Pat asked. 

With a yawn, you looked up at him, blinking sleepily. “I can hear you thinking. What’s wrong?”

Pat smiled, pushing your messy hair away from your face. “Nothing is wrong,” he said. “Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect. This...this is perfect.”

You smiled and gave him a sweet kiss, which he happily returned. When you pulled away, you craned your neck around to try to see the alarm clock. “What time is it?”

“Late,” Pat said, pulling you closer. “Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t. Gotta pee.”

He chuckled and let you go so you could climb out of bed, proudly noting how unsteady you seemed to be. “Having trouble walking there, babe?”

You shot him a grin over your shoulder. “Not nearly enough trouble. You should fix that when I get back.”

Pat’s cock twitched at the idea and he sat up excitedly. “I just might.”

You winked as you disappeared into the bathroom. Still grinning, Pat checked his phone for messages before turning it off completely. He didn’t want anything to interrupt his perfect evening. 

As he lay back against the pillows, he reveled in his happiness. You were smart, witty, confident, gorgeous, and the funniest person he’d ever met. And somehow, someway, you had fallen in love with him.  _ Him _ . Pat still couldn’t believe it. He’d probably make you say it again when you came back to bed. 

When that finally happened, he wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeply. You returned the kiss just as passionately, hand stroking his cheek. 

“This is everything I wanted,” you said softly. “And nothing I ever imagined.”

Pat chuckled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I never thought I could feel this strongly for someone else,” you said. “Every time I hear your voice, my heart skips a beat, and every time you smile at me, I want to turn around to see who you’re really looking at. Because no one can possibly look at me that way.”

“I. Love. You.” Pat punctuated each word with a kiss. “I’m not looking at anyone else. I’ve never looked at anyone else. From that day you gave me a ride, I’ve only had eyes for you.”

“You mean the day you almost hit me with a bat?”

Pat snorted. “Yeah,  _ that _ day,” he said. “But you know what, it was even before that. I saw you every time you came to the game, every time you were in the stands, I couldn’t help staring.”

“When Vinnie first introduced us, I thought you were the cutest fucking guy I ever met,” you confessed. 

Pat’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Really?!”

Laughing, you nodded. “Yeah. Really.”

With a groan, Pat pulled you into a kiss. His tongue pushed past your lips, tasting all of you that he could. You sighed, melting against him as you kissed him back. “I want you,” he moaned, trailing his kisses to your neck. 

You hummed. “Then take me.”

With a playful growl, Pat wrestled you onto your back, attacking your neck in harsh kisses. Your giggles turned to moans as you arched into him. “I’m not letting you leave this bed,” he declared, hand cupping your breast. “Until I’ve explored every inch of you.”

Just then your phone went off. Both of you groaned in frustration.

"Noooo!" you whined. You patted him on the arm so he could let you move. "One second." 

Once you slipped out from underneath him, Pat watched you lean over the edge of the bed, looking for your pants on the floor. You quickly found them, somehow managing to extract your phone. 

While you dealt with that, he admired your ass, which was fully visible now that the blanket slipped. Seeing you bent over caused him to have all sorts of dirty thoughts.

"Just a text," you announced. "Nothing major."

"I turned my phone off," Pat said, quietly getting onto his knees.

You glanced back at him with a smirk, pressing the power button before dropping the phone back onto the floor. "Done."

You tried to push yourself up but he was on you in a second, lining his body along your back. Pat slid his hand between you and the mattress, cupping your sex.

"Mmm, I like you like this," he declared, placing playful nips along your shoulder. His growing erection settled against the back of your thigh.

He found your clit and rubbed it teasingly, making you gasp. "I don't care what position we're in as long as you fuck me soon," you moaned.

Pat grinned, pausing his teasing to slide a pillow under your hips. "Stay just like that," he ordered. 

As he grabbed another condom, his eyes took in the sight of you in your stomach, hips elevated by the pillow with your legs slightly spread. Again, he swore he must be dreaming because there was no way someone as sexy as you could be laying in front of him, ready for his cock.

He rolled the condom on before draping himself over your back again. Raining kisses along your spine, Pat slid his hand between your legs to rub your slit. It didn't take long for you to grow wet, moaning and moving with his hand. It still amazed him how much your body reacted to him. He could watch you writhe for hours. But not right then. He had something else on his mind.

Sliding into you the second time was just as breathtaking as it had been the first. Nothing compared to how your walls clamped down around him, even as he slowly worked himself into you with careful thrusts. 

This time, you seemed impatient and arched backward, taking him in all at once. Pat groaned, his forehead falling to your shoulder. Your hand slipped into his hair, forcing his face toward your neck.

Pat fucked you with hard thrusts, his mouth planting kisses and nips on your neck. The sounds you made were stunning, fucking music to his ears. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the sensations: your heat drawing him in, the smoothness of your skin against his, the way your fingers dug into his scalp when he buried himself all-in on every thrust.

He never knew sex could be like this. He always thought he had a fairly healthy libido. Maybe a little on the low side. But he was quickly becoming insatiable. Needing more and more of you with each pump of his hips.

"Fuck, yeah, baby. Give it to me," you growled, egging him on. 

Pat grunted, giving you all he had. "You take it like such a good girl."

"How do I feel?"

"Fuckin' fantastic," Pat murmured in your ear, tonguing the shell. "So  _ fucking  _ amazing." His hand reached around to grab your throat, thumb stroking your bottom lip.

You licked the digit hungrily, grinding back against him as much as possible, given the position. 

Pat abruptly pulled back, bringing you with him so you were both upright. He slid back into you, one arm wrapped around your waist while he used the other to hold himself up. 

Glancing past you, he realized he could see your reflections in the mirror above the dresser and he nearly came from the image alone. 

Your knees were spread on either side of his, folds glistening as he thrust himself in and out of you. You slid your fingers over your clit, rubbing furiously as you chased your orgasm. On a particularly hard thrust, you lost your balance and fell onto your hands.

Pat took over, fucking you from behind as his fingers worked your sensitive nub at the same pace yours had. 

" _ Shit!  _ Oh, shit!" you swore, body trembling. "Pat, I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, come for me," he growled, pressing harder. "Let me feel you come on my dick."

You were loud this time. Louder than before at least. Pat could barely hold back, his balls tightening before he too tipped over the edge, moaning your name and filling the condom with his release. 

He kept going, fucking his way through his orgasm until he was spent. Your body was shaking as he draped himself across your back, kissing your sweaty shoulder.

You made a noise between a hum and a grunt before collapsing. Pat carefully slid out of you, disposing of the condom before flopping down next to you. 

He stroked your hair. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

You hadn't moved until that moment. When you finally looked at him, your eyes were wide. "How are we ever going to get anything done ever again?"

Pat laughed, resting his forehead against yours. His hand stroked your sweaty back. "We're not. This is our life now."

"Mmmm, some life," you hummed, snuggling closer. "I think you succeeded in making it impossible for me to walk tomorrow."

"Good, because I meant what I said. We're not leaving this bed."

"No. No, we're not."

The next morning, Pat did leave the bed, but it was only to cook you breakfast. He woke fairly early, filled with an unusual amount of energy. You were still fast asleep and he let you rest, knowing you would need it. Because he planned to explore more of you once you were awake.

There wasn't much in the kitchen but he was able to pull together a large stack of pancakes. 

He carried the plate back to the room. In the doorway, he paused and smiled as he watched you sleep. You looked peaceful and beautiful, like a fucking angel.

After a little while, you stirred and pushed yourself up to sit, blinking sleepily. "Come back to bed," you said with a lazy smile. "Ooo, pancakes!"

Pat chuckled, placing the plate on the nightstand along with two forks. "Scoot over, bed hog."

You made space for him, propping yourselves up against your collection of pillows. "You're amazing," you said. "No one's ever brought me breakfast in bed."

"This is purely selfish, believe me," Pat said, grabbing the plate. "You'll need all your energy for what I'm gonna do to you today."

"You're so ambitious, Murray," you teased. 

"No. Just really horny."

Laughing, you took the fork he handed you and dug into the wonderful smelling food he offered. Pat did the same and you ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"God, I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now," you said, shoving more pancake into your mouth.

"Me neither," Pat agreed. "We did skip dinner last night though."

"Well, we had more important things on our minds."

"Yeah, we did!"

Pat felt like he was floating and he knew nothing could bring him down. After food and water had been consumed and both of you had washed up, you returned to bed eager to pick up where you left off the night before.

Slow kisses started things off, hands petting whatever body part they could reach. Pat felt like he was drunk on you. He was intoxicated by your lips. When you pulled away, he chased you for more.

"I have a question," you said, a hint of teasing in your voice.

By your tone, he could tell it was something dirty and he was all for playing along. "Oh? What's that?"

You leaned in close, noses touching as your lips brushed. "Did you ever touch yourself and think of me?"

Pat's face grew hot, partly because of how sexy you sounded and partly from embarrassment. "Well, yeah...a few times."

A devious smile spread across your face and you pushed back the blankets, exposing him. "Show me."

Pat laughed nervously, shaking his head. "Trust me, you don't want to see that."

"I  _ really  _ do," you purred, placing kisses along his collarbone. "I'll make you a deal. If you show me how you touch yourself, I'll show you how I touch myself."

That piqued his interest. Still red-faced, he gave you a sidelong glance, briefly wondering if you were messing with him. Once he determined you were dead serious, he threw caution in the wind.

Slowly, he reached down to cup himself, noticing how your eyes hungrily followed his movements. Spurred on by your obvious excitement, Pat tried to relax, pushing away his nerves as he gently stroked himself.

His cock twitched at the contact, swelling when he saw your tongue dart out to wet your lips. You obviously seemed to be enjoying the show and Pat felt the last of his nervousness fade away. Making himself comfortable, he tucked one arm behind his head and closed his eyes, surrendering to the pleasure.

Even without looking, he could  _ feel  _ you staring at him and hear your breathing pick up. 

When he opened his eyes, your hand was between your thighs, rubbing yourself furiously. Your eyes locked and he kept going, jerking himself off in time with your movements.

"Still want to just watch?" he panted.

"No." You straddled his waist. "You're too hot not to touch."

Pat let go of himself so he could grab your ass with both hands. "So touch me."

You didn't need to be told twice. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, like, are we ever going to wear clothes again?" Pat asked.

You both were currently sprawled across your bed, still completely naked. It had been well over twenty-four hours since the game and you'd lost track of how many times you had sex. Your phones had been turned back on, just in case anyone was trying to reach you. But by pure luck, you hadn't been bothered.

"Well, we do have to work tomorrow," you said, munching on a granola bar. "Also, condoms are running low."

"Boooo!" Pat exclaimed.

Laughing, you handed him the granola bar and turned on your side to face him. "I know. Real-life sucks sometimes."

“Not all the time.” Pat cupped your cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “This is real and it’s pretty fucking great.”

You smiled. “When did we get so mushy?”

“I don’t know. It’s gross isn’t it?”

“Disgusting.” Still smiling, you leaned into his kiss, relishing the contact. No matter how many times he kissed you, it felt just as thrilling and exciting as the first. When Pat pulled back, he tweaked your nose. 

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I got my schedule changed," he grinned, taking a bite from the bar. "I work nights now too."

"Really?! So we can do breakfast together tomorrow?" you asked excitedly.

"Fuck yeah. How about the diner down the street?"

"Yessss!" you pumped your fist in excitement. "As fun as that sounds, I wish we could stay in this bubble forever."

Pat threw the empty wrapper on the floor before he turned to face you as well. "Let's not think about responsibilities. Right here and now, it's just you and me."

Grinning, you wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. "I like the sound of that."

He kissed your forehead. "Me too."

You held each other close, simply enjoying the warmth and the sound of rain tapping at your window. In the distance, you heard a roll of thunder and you snuggled closer. 

"So are we still moving slowly or are we throwing that out the window now that we've said the magic words?" you asked.

Pat chuckled. "I'm fine still going slow if you need to," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

You thought about your feelings, how scared you were to tell Pat you loved him, and how quickly he responded when you did. He had proved to you again and again that he respected your feelings and boundaries. He was also willing to work on his own problematic behavior while not insulting yours.

"I say, fuck it," you declared, propping yourself up on your elbow so you could lean over him. "We're young. We're in love. I want to enjoy it to the fullest extent."

Grinning, Pat pulled you on top of him. "Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?"

You bit your lip before reaching into your nightstand. You pulled out a spare set of keys to your apartment, carefully placing them in his hand.

"There. Now you don't have to wait for me to come home. You can come over whenever you want," you said. "I give you full permission to let yourself in."

Pat's eyes widened and he closed his hand around the key, cradling it to his chest. "This is amazing. I don't know what to say."

Smirking, you placed a kiss on his lips before slowly sliding down his body. "How about you just moan?" you suggested with a wag of your eyebrows.

The key was tossed back onto the nightstand and his hands seized your arms to stop you. His hand slid into your hair and he pulled you into another kiss, this was hungrier than before. “You know what I want right now,” he purred between kisses, one hand sliding down to grab your ass. 

“Mmm, what’s that?”

“I want you to ride me.”

You reached over and felt until you found an unused condom. Pat kissed his way to your neck as his hand slid between your legs. "How are we still going?" you wondered out loud before moaning.

"No idea. Do you want to stop?"

"God no," you urged, tugging on his hair to make him look at you. "But we should get some rest after."

"If you say so."

Talking ceased once more primal urges too over. 

The next morning when your alarm went off the two of you groaned in unison. 

"Ugh, make it stop," Pat whined, burying his face in the pillow.

You managed to hit snooze before stretching luxuriously. Your body never felt so loose and tension-free before. With a soft moan, you sank back against the mattress. 

Pat peeked out from the pillow. "The sound of you moaning just goes straight to my dick now."

You chuckled, slapping his ass before sitting up. "We've had plenty of that in the last two days. Plus I'm super sore."

Your boyfriend pouted before pushing up on his hands to look at the time. "Why the  _ fuck  _ are we up so early?"

"Cuz there's actually shit to do," you said, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. "Breakfast, groceries…" You plucked at the bedsheets. "Laundry…"

"Fine but can we at least shower together."

"Oh, for sure."

It took you some time to drag Pat out of bed and into the shower. You were hoping to wash up quickly but you should have known better. Pat "accidentally" dropped the soap and then got handsy when you bent over to pick it up.

By the time you made it to the diner, your body was desperate for a substantial meal. All you had eaten since those pancakes were granola bars, cereal, and ramen. Mainly because that was all you had in your pantry.

Pat seemed just as starved as you were and between the both of you, soon the table was ladled with plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, homefries, and waffles.

"Oh my god, this is the best meal I've ever had!" you declared as you shoveled food into your mouth.

Pat hummed in agreement. "After this, we should get groceries for your house so we can make all this ourselves next time."

"Planning another marathon session already, Murray?" you teased before downing some orange juice.

Pat grinned cheekily. "Babe, you have no  _ idea  _ what I'm planning."

Before you could ask what he meant, someone cleared their throat. You both looked up to find Maz standing there, smiling. "You two seem hungry," he teased. 

"Yes. Yes, we are," you declared proudly. "Here, come join us!" You slid out of the booth and sat next to Pat so that Maz could sit across from you.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," he said.

"Maz, seriously, we'd love for you to sit with us," Pat assured him.

Maz smiled and accepted the seat. "Don't mind if I do. Should I even bother ordering or is all this not going to be enough?"

You laughed and handed him a clean fork. "Dig in."

He happily did, staring at you both with admiration. "Can I just say, I'm so happy for you guys," he said. "We've all been waiting for this to happen."

"Really?" you asked. "All of you?"

"Yeah, ever since the bar," Maz said. "It was pretty obvious that there was something between you."

Pat slid his arm around your waist, hugging you against his side as he continued to eat with one hand. 

"Maz was the one who told me to ask you out," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you listened to his advice," you replied.

"So, are you going to make it to the next game?" Maz asked. "It's the last one of the season."

"I can't. I have to work," you pouted. 

Pat already knew this but he still pursed his lips in annoyance. You hated how work kept interfering with his games. Next season you'd definitely put in time off on game days.

"Are you nervous?" Pat asked Maz, smoothly changing the subject. "You know, for the draft?"

You had completely forgotten that was coming up. 

Maz gave a small smile and a noncommittal shrug. "Not really," he said. "Whatever happens, happens." He was obviously full of shit. You could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"You deserve it, Maz," you told him. "I hope you get it."

The rest of breakfast past with a more serious tone. In fact, the rest of the day, the bubble started to fade as real-life started to demand attention. When it was time to leave for work, you dropped Pat off at his house.

In his driveway, you put the car in park and both of you took a moment.

"What if we kept driving?" Pat asked. "How far would we get before people noticed we ditched them?"

You laughed. "Probably not very," you said. "Plus, my car isn't the best. It hates long drives."

"We'll take mine then."

Leaning over, you gave him a soft kiss. "As nice as running away with you sounds, we should probably stay."

Pat sighed dramatically. "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh well." He took a deep breath and opened the door to climb out. "I love you. I'll come by after work."

"You better. I gave you that key for a reason."

Smiling, he gave you one more kiss and then was gone. Heart heavy, you drove to work, already missing him. 

What you wouldn't give to have one more day locked in your room, his hands touching you all over while he whispered sweet words in your ear.

The bar was fairly busy when you arrived so you got going quick, making drinks and taking orders as if on auto-pilot. Work used to be everything to you and now that you had something else, something real, you didn't want to be consumed by your job.

A thought came to mind and once it did, you couldn't shake it. Your break eventually rolled around. Determined, you went to your boss's office, knocking on the door. He called for you to come on.

"Hey," he greeted you with a smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't fill in when you texted me."

"No worries. I don't expect you to drop everything to come to work at the last minute. I know you have a life outside this place." 

You smiled, thinking of Pat. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Actually, that's why I'm here. I need to change my shift on Saturday…"


	19. Chapter 19

Pat awoke on the morning of the last game of the season in a sour mood. He was home in his own bed but only because he needed to rest for the game. He knew if he stayed over your house, he'd be up all night. 

He had barely opened his eyes when his phone dinged. Checking his texts, he found one of you, naked except for his D-Backs hat. He had gotten a replacement a few days prior, insisting you keep his original. 

_ Good luck, handsome. One way or another you're scoring today. _

Grinning like an idiot, he typed back.  _ Stop being so sexy. It's distracting. _

He pushed himself up to sit, glancing at the clock. The draft would be starting soon and his stomach was a mess of nerves on his friend's behalf. Maz was so good, there was no way he wouldn't get picked. 

Pat's phone dinged again. 

_ But I love distracting you. <3 Have a great game. _

He was sad you weren't going to be there but he tried to remind himself that it was only a game. It wasn't right for him to expect you to shirk your responsibilities on his behalf. He knew you supported him and that's all that mattered. 

After showering and getting dressed, he wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. His father was sitting at the table, the newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Good morning," Brian said. "Surprised you're home. Haven't seen you in a few days."

Pat poured himself a coffee. "Don't start with me, Dad. It's too early."

"I'm not starting anything," Brian denied. "It was just an observation."

"No, it wasn't. Your tone was confrontational."

Brian sighed and put his paper down. "Well, I didn't mean for it to be. I'm sorry."

Pat studied him carefully before his shoulders sagged. "Me too. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, I know." Brian kicked out the seat across from him. "Sit. Let's have a chat."

Steeling himself, Pat sat down across from his father. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, everything. You've been gone so much lately, I've barely seen you. How are things?"

"Good. Really good." Pat took a sip of his coffee, welcoming the caffeine as it entered his system. 

"I saw you switch to night shifts," his dad commented. "Any particular reason why?"

"They can never find people to do nights, so I'm guaranteed forty-hours. Plus, I can see my girlfriend more."

At that, Brian smiled warmly. "You two are pretty serious then?"

"I love her."

The phrase became easier to say each time. Pat couldn't believe how scared he used to be. Now, he said it without hesitation. 

"Wow, Patrick, that's big."

"She loves me too. It's...indescribable."

"I know what you mean."

Heaviness fell over his father and Patrick suddenly understood what it must have done to him to lose the woman he loved. Just the thought of losing you was enough to make his heart seize and stomach twist. Yet, his father  _ had  _ lost love and still managed to go on, to raise his son. Their son.

"How did you and mom meet?" Pat asked. 

Brian leaned back in his chair, eyeing Pat with surprise. "You never ask about her."

"I know. But I should."

His dad studied him for a moment before looking away, his mouth twisting into a small smile. "High school sweethearts," he said. "Married as soon as we turned eighteen. She wanted kids right away but we didn't have much luck. It took years for us to conceive. She was worried she couldn't have any. Then you came along. She loved you so damn much."

His voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"You look just like her, you know."

Pat gave him a soft smile. "I know."

"I'm really happy for you, Pat. You got a good partner. I can tell you're crazy about each other. Not to mention she's fiercely supportive."

Pat chuckled, remembering how you stood up for him in that very kitchen. "You could say that."

Brian reached across the table to take his son's hand, squeezing it affectionately. "You kids are in this for the long haul. I couldn't be prouder."

Blinking away tears, Pat squeezed his hand back. "Thanks, dad."

A moment later, the tension broke and the two men pulled themselves together. "You should go get ready," Brian said, looking at the clock. "Garvey called last night. They want everyone early for BP."

Pat groaned, slumping forward and dropping his head on the table. " _ Fuck.  _ Today is going to suck."

"No, it won't. Stop being dramatic."

"No. I refuse."

Eventually, Pat finished his coffee, ate a small breakfast, and got dressed for the game. He kept looking at his phone, hoping Maz or Maz's father would text him about the draft. But he got nothing.

By the time he got to the field, his anxiety had taken hold and his whole body was filled with tension. 

"What's up?" he mumbled to his teammates as he entered the dugout. 

"What's up, Murray," Ty greeted him.

"What's up you talk to him?"

"Yeah, you get a call?"

"Thirty-fifth round, I haven't heard a fucking thing," Pat told them.

"Not even a phone call? The Padres guy and Mets guy that was scouting him?" Dell asked.

"I said not a thing, Dells!" Pat snapped. He was in no mood to be pestered.

They left him alone after that. Pat sat on the bench, sulking. It was difficult not to. Between the lack of information on Maz and you not being there, he'd rather be anywhere else.

When he eventually got a text, it wasn't good news. Maz wasn't drafted.

Pat's anger was now doubled.

Maz eventually joined them and then, the game started. It was slow going. Everyone on the D-Backs was sluggish, not caring or even wanting to be there. 

When he was on deck, he put his helmet on and grabbed a bat. As he stepped out of the dugout to take a few practice swings, he heard something that made him whip around. 

"Yeah! GO, PAT! WOOOO! You got this, babe!"

Pat heard a familiar voice and he turned toward the sound. His heart nearly burst when he saw you in the crowd. You were decked out in D-Back colors, wearing his hat as you cheered him on. 

His mind went blank and he almost forgot it was his turn to bat. Suddenly, the pressure he was feeling got a thousand times worse. He had wanted you to be there so bad and now that you were, he was scared of looking like a fool.

He tried to get out of his own head but it didn't work. He struck out. Gritting his teeth, he gripped the bat tight as he walked toward the dugout. Anger bubbling over, he swung the bat into the fence. 

The rest of the game didn't bode well. The Bulldogs were fucking annoying with their chanting and their pitcher was a cocky asshat. 

His mood didn't improve much. By the time he had to bat again, he was still on edge.

This time when he struck out, he lost it. With a scream, he slammed the bat against his helmet several times before attacking the fence so hard, the bat broke. His rant didn't end there. Frustrations bubbling over, anger at his lack of skill took hold and he screamed at himself as he took to the field, going so far as to bury his face in his glove.

It wasn't just the strikeout that got to him. Maz should have been drafted. His best friend deserved it more than anyone he knew. The same friend helped Pat overcome his trepidation, encouraged him to act on his feelings. Maz wanted so much for Pat to be happy, he deserved happiness too.

After nearly throwing hands with Zapata, and venting his frustrations, Pat collapsed on the bench. "No one gets what they deserve, good or bad," he declared.

His father lost the love of his life. Maz wasn't drafted. Why did he Pat get to be happy when those around him weren't? They deserved it just as much if not more than he did.

Pat got up and stepped just outside the dugout, muttering curses under his breath. He heard you call his name. Spinning around, you were standing on the other side of the fence a few feet away. 

Pat immediately made his way to you. He leaned on the fence, as close to you as he could get given the circumstances. 

"Baby, you okay?" you asked.

"I thought you had work. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I switched my shift so I could come see the game," you said. "Didn't you want me here?"

"I did...do." Pat sighed, resting his forehead on the fence. "I just didn't expect to be so nervous with you watching."

"Hey," you said, curling your fingers around his. "I'm with you no matter what. Don't focus on me or what I think. Just focus on the game."

"Easier said than done."

"Pat, you know I believe in you. I just want to see you enjoy the game you love. Okay?"

Pat smiled. "Okay." Seeing your face calmed the storm inside. But then he remembered Maz and the conversation he had with his father and the smile faded. "It's not fair."

"What's not?"

"Maz, my dad losing my mom...I'm happy and they're not. I feel so fucking guilty."

Your eyes softened and you leaned in close. "Patrick, look at me." His downcast eyes met yours. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't self-sabotage. You can be upset for them but don't make their anger yours. They love you. They're thrilled your happy. Your dad has been talking about it this whole game. It's okay to be happy and you don't need to feel guilty about it."

Pat took a deep breath. "What would I do without you?"

"Kill someone probably," you said with a small smile. "Also, do me a favor and don't hit yourself again. You gave me a fucking heart attack."

Pat winced. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'm staying right here for the rest of the game. You feel like losing it again, just look at me."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." You kissed his nose through the fence before pulling away. "Back to the dugout, Murray. You're in the middle of a game."

He gave you a mock glare before returning to his teammates. He jogged back to the dugout, this time with his anger in check.

The game dragged on. The Bulldogs led two-to-one and Pat wanted the game to be over so he could take you home and leave his anger on the field. 

All that changed when Garvey got hurt. It happened so fast, Pat wasn't sure what was going on until he saw Vinnie punch the player from the other team. Pat looked at you and when you yelled, "FUCK HIM UP, VINNIE!" he took that as a sign you were as pissed as he was. 

"Oh, let's go!" Pat threw his hat and glove.

Running across the field, he leapt into the fray. 

The fight lasted several minutes and by the time the teams were separated, the cops were there. Vinnie and Ty were led away in cuffs but it was declared the game would continue.

Pat felt a surge of determination. With Maz leading the team, the energy in the dugout changed. The next time he was at bat, Fotch was on first and Pat was trying desperately not to fall back into his anxiety.

Maz came over to check on him. "You alright?"

"Any advice?" Pat asked, gripping the bat tight.

"Get a hit."

Pat rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He glanced your way. You gave him a smile and thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, Pat approached the batter's box. 

"Please don't blow this. Please don't blow this.  _ Please  _ don't blow this. There's so many people here, please don't blow this right now," Pat muttered under his breath as he readied himself. "Please don't blow this. Please come through one time. Don't blow it, don't blow it…"

He managed to hit the first ball but it was a foul. Dejected, he went back to the plate, taking a deep breath. 

"Okay. Alright. You can do this. She's here for you and she loves you no matter what," he told himself, picking up the bat. "It's gotta be the fastball. Please throw a fastball. Just throw me a fastball  _ one time.  _ Just one fucking fastball…"

It was like time slowed down. Pat saw the pitcher throw and the ball came hurtling toward him. He thought about what you said, how proud of him you were, and how you loved him no matter what happened.

He swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying. Pat ran faster than he had ever run in his life. At the last second, he slid into first and was declared safe.

"YESSSS!" Pat screamed in excitement. He heard your voice above the crowd, screaming just as loud as he was. "I GUESSED! I FUCKING GUESSED! YES! I'M NOT OUT!"

"I LOVE YOU, BABE!" you screamed. 

"FUCK YEAH YOU DO!" He heard scattered laughter but he had turned his attention back to the plate where Palacco stepped up to bat. "Go! Go, Palacco! KILL HIM!"

And he did.

Palacco got a hit on the first swing and then bases were loaded. When David stepped up to bat, Pat tried to feel hopeful but it was difficult. Then David struck out...and it was Maz's turn.

The crack of the bat sent Pat running. Ahead of him, Fotch reached home. Pat rounded to third and kept going, running as fast as he could. He scored. Palacco right behind him...

They won. Somehow, they won.

Pat couldn't hear anything over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He had scored and, more importantly, you were there to see it. He turned toward the crowd just in time to see you climbing the low fence, too impatient to fight through the crowd.

He broke away from the team to meet you halfway. You leapt into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as you practically slammed your mouth against his. 

Pat was sore, sweaty, scratched to hell, and covered in dirt but he didn't fucking care. All that mattered was that you were in his arms. He kissed you back just as feverishly, ignoring the cheers and whistles from the guys.

"I'm so fucking proud of you!" you gushed, forehead pressed to his. 

"I love you so fucking much." Pat kissed you again and in that moment he knew, whatever happened, whatever the future held you'd be right there by his side, facing the world together.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Till the World Stops Turning by Kaleb Jones and is on the playlist.

You stood in the bridal suite, staring at yourself in the mirror. 

Your dress was similar to the other bridesmaids, except for the trim, which signified that you were the Maid of Honor. Behind you, Nellie stepped out from behind the changing screen, her mother fastening her buttons.

"Nel, you look amazing," you gushed to your soon-to-be sister-in-law.

She smiled brightly before taking a deep breath. "I should have eaten something," she said. "I feel like I'm gonna faint."

"Got you covered, sis." You motioned to a tray of fruits, crackers, and cheeses you had ordered from the hotel kitchen. Gina stood by the table, a champagne flute ready and waiting for the bride as well.

Nellie gave you both a smile of relief. "You guys are the best."

"We know," Gina beamed.

There was a knock on the door and Gina answered it. She called your name and you went to see who it was.

Pat was in the hall looking fucking stunning in his tux. "Hey, beautiful," he said. "The groom wants to see you."

"Just a second." You motioned for Gina to help Nellie before you slipped out of the room. "You are wearing the  _ hell  _ out of that tux, Murray."

"Oh yeah? Like seeing me in a tux, do you?"

You definitely did. He had stayed with the guys the night before while Nellie and the girls had stayed and yours and Pat's place. It was the first time you had seen him all gussied up.

"I really do." You two had discussed eventually getting married but seeing him in a tux made the fantasy more tangible. But that was for another time. "How's Vinnie doing?"

"Nervous. He hasn't made a single joke all morning."

"Damn. I'll see if I can loosen him up."

Pat brought you to the groom's suite where Ty and Dells were just leaving. "Hey, bros. Step aside and let me handle this," you said.

"We'll go check-in and make sure the guests are being seated," Ty said.

Pat kissed your cheek and the three of them made their way to the banquet hall. You let yourself into Vinnie's room. 

Your brother stood in front of the mirror, fixing his cufflinks. "Hey, big brother. How are you doing?"

Vinnie turned around, giving you a nervous smile. "I might throw up."

"Don't. It's gross."

He chuckled nervously, fixing his suit jacket. "Well, it's almost time."

Smiling, you crossed the room to take his hands. "You and Nellie are amazing together. You're going to be so happy. I love you."

"Love you too," Vinnie said. "Who knows, maybe soon I'll be giving you a pep talk on  _ your  _ wedding day."

"Oh hush," you said, trying not to blush. "This isn't about me. It's your day."

"I mean it," Vinnie said. "I hope you and Pat will be as happy as Nel and I are."

You gave him a big hug, squeezing tightly. "Alright, showtime," you declared, pulling away. "I gotta go help the bride. Make sure you don't get lost on your way to the altar."

"I'll do my best."

The wedding was sensational. You were an emotional mess the whole time. Throughout the ceremony, you and Pat couldn't take your eyes off each other. He was smiling warmly, hazel eyes soft with love. 

At the reception, everyone had a blast. The food was delicious and the music was fantastic. You and Pat danced the night away. 

At one point, the music slowed and Pat grabbed your hand, pulling you close. "May I have this dance?"

"Always."

You slipped an arm around his shoulders while his free hand rested on your lower back. 

_ When your well is drying up, like a desert into dust _

_ and there's no rain on the horizon, I'll be there to fill your cup _

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Pat asked, kissing your knuckles. 

"Not today," you smirked. 

"Well, I love you more than anything in the world."

_ I will love you till the world stops turning, and ever after when it comes _

_ And all the days between are left for learning, what this life's about _

_ So I'll love you till the world stops turning round _

Pat pulled you close, his forehead touching yours. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. You followed his lead, ignoring everything else.

_ When your burdens weigh you down, like a cloud about to burst _

_ Rest your head upon my shoulder, and I will carry all your hurt _

_ I will love you till the world stops turning, and ever after when it comes _

_ And all the days between are left for learning, what this life's about _

_ So I'll love you till the world stops turning round _

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," you whispered.

Pat sucked in a deep breath before he leaned down and captured your lips in a gentle kiss.

_ When our bodies fall apart, a broken puzzle of the past _

_ We can put it back together, cause honey all the good things left _

_ I will love you till the world stops turning, and ever after when it comes _

_ And all the days between are left for learning, what this life's about _

_ So I'll love you till the world stops turning round _

By the time the celebration came to an end, you were exhausted. Months of helping them prep and set up had been difficult. Pat helped you into his car and you dozed off before he even closed the door.

Pat drove towards home, quietly humming along to a song on the radio. The ride came to an end faster than you anticipated.

You opened your eyes, expecting to be in your driveway. Instead, a familiar field greeted you and you sat up, turning to Pat. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic," he said, putting the car in park. "Come on."

The night was chilly, still clinging to the last of winter. You found yourself cuddling close to your boyfriend for warmth as you sat on the hood of his car. Without hesitation, Pat took off his suit jacket and draped it around your shoulders.

"Can you believe our first kiss was right here almost a year ago?" he asked.

"Ten months almost to the day. It simultaneously feels like another lifetime and just yesterday."

You sat in silence for a bit. Pat studied the stars but you studied him, just as head over heels in love as ever. Your relationship had strengthened over time. Sure there were fights and disagreements, but you always talked them out.

Once he had moved in, it got easier. You fell into a steady routine and having someone to help share the financial load was such a huge weight off your shoulders. You were able to slow down, enjoy things. All because of Pat.

He caught you staring, smirking in response. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I love you," you said. "And how much I can't wait to get home so I can take that tux off you."

Pat leaned in, giving you the gentlest of kisses. "Let's just sit here a little while longer. Then we can go home and do things to each other."

"Sounds good to me." You shoved your hands into his jacket pockets to try to warm them.

In the right one, your fingers brushed up against something hard. Curiously, you pulled it out to see what it was.

It took you a moment to register the small velvet box. You were so confused, you didn't notice Pat slide off the hood of the car, quietly moving to stand in front of you. 

When you finally looked up, he was smiling. "Took you long enough."

Heart beating wildly against your ribcage, you stumbled to your feet, clutching the box with both hands.

"Pat...what is this?"

"Thought it was obvious." Gingerly, he pulled back the lid. In the moonlight, a beautiful diamond sparkled above a silver band. "It was my mom's."

You looked between him and the ring several times. "Where did you get it?"

"Dad gave it to me. A week after the Bulldogs game."

"That long ago?"

Pat carefully took the box from your shaking hands. "I knew I was going to marry you the second you said you loved me. When I told my dad, he gave me this. Had to take forever to learn your ring size so I could resize it. By the time that was done, Vinnie's wedding plans were in full swing and I didn't want to be  _ that  _ asshole."

"So you're giving it to me now right after the wedding?" you giggled, trying to hold back tears.

"Well yeah, they had their moment. Now it's our turn."

Pat took your left hand, slowly getting down on one knee. Your head was spinning, unable to process that this was actually happening. He said your name with his strong, sure voice, eyes never looking away from yours.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" you blurted out before he even finished. "Yes. Yes! Fucking hell, yes!"

Laughing, Pat slid the ring on your finger and when he stood, you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him into a big kiss.

Pat kissed you back and you could feel his tears mingling with yours. 

Under the stars, you kissed the love of your life, thinking of all the precious moments that led to such a perfect one. And you knew, in your heart, the best was yet to come.

**The End**


End file.
